


【美苏】Keep In Touch

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Bottom Illya, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 100,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚每日最期待的事，就是收到“Cowboy”的邮件。他期待听到那些幽默、机智的话语，并且想象“Cowboy”是个什么样的人。没错，他们从未见过面、友谊始于一个发错地址的邮件，但伊利亚觉得他们已经相识很久了。终于，“Cowboy”提出要和他见上一面……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	1. 又名：如何活用邮件交友

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇旧作。其实写完之后直到现在都非常不满意，觉得太腻歪了，而且没有写出《电子情书》这个AU的精髓，但是得到了很多人的喜欢，还是决定非常感激地放出来。  
> 这里放出的版本是出本时修订、增加过的（增加了可能有一倍的内容），和网络版有很大不同。希望大家喜欢。
> 
> 除了AO3自带的下载外，还可以在这里↓下载排版好的PDF版本：  
> [百度网盘](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1W92BT2d3NRvdgNGY4xVueQ) （提取码：kpip）  
> [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0e45wsqhohg9zzh/Keep%20In%20Touch%EF%BC%88148x210%EF%BC%89.pdf?dl=0)

_**-You’ve Got A Mail！** _

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_不知道你是否喜欢纽约的秋天？_

_我非常享受秋高气爽的日子，除了落叶那赏心悦目的颜色外，踩在厚厚的落叶上时，它们发出的清脆声响也十分有趣，这让我想起烤得边缘焦脆的薄煎饼。我喜欢玛德琳，喜欢乳酪面包，也喜欢图拉姜饼，但是到秋天我总是想起布林饼。虽然送冬节才是属于它们的节日，不过天气微凉的时候，鲜奶和鸡蛋混合出来的面团总是很诱人。_

_第45号街区与46号街区交汇处有一间俄罗斯人开的面包店，那里的布林饼非常好吃。很多人喜欢抹上黄油、搭配红茶，但是我发现搭配伏特加也别有风味。_

_试试看吧，你会喜欢的。_

_From：_

_Red P_

Napoleon Solo每天醒来的第一件事就是去查看邮箱。

去年夏天，他交了一个网友。说出来也许会遭到耻笑，因为这位Napoleon Solo竟然会像16岁的小姑娘那样交网友，而且对此沉迷不已，但他告诉自己，他只是需要一个不涉及性的感情来调节自己的生活，毕竟人不能总是活在逢场作戏里。

而说到与这位网友的相识，Solo至今觉得不可思议。

某一个平凡的日子，他收到了一封来自陌生人的邮件，似乎是因为弄错邮箱地址而寄错的，因为他完全不认识寄件人，邮件的内容也和他毫无关系。对于这样一封跑错地址的邮件，他只需要按下删除键就好，但那天不知怎么的，他点进去，读了起来。

这是一封寄给自己小侄女的回信，因为邮件开头写着“致 Little Anna”。这位小姑娘刚学会了打字，她的父母替她申请了这个邮箱，于是将第一封邮件寄给了自己远在美国的叔叔。

这位“叔叔”在两年前到美国工作，去年圣诞节因为工作没能回国看她。她在邮件里说，在他没回来的时候，她长高了两厘米。于是在回信里，“叔叔”先是向她道歉，并且承诺今年圣诞一定会带着礼物回去。然后——

_“听到你长高了真开心，两厘米真是不小的进步，叔叔在你这么大的时候，总是希望能更高一些、更高一些。我记得八岁那年，我喝了一个暑假的牛奶，体检时却发现只长高了半厘米时有多沮丧。_

_“纽约是个很有趣的城市，这里有很多漂亮的公园，如果你能来看我，我可以带你到中央公园的动物园去。这里有一百五十多种动物，我记得你很喜欢企鹅和北极熊，除了这两种动物外，这里还能看到雪豹呢。_

_“逛完动物园，我们可以去冰淇淋店逛逛。就在动物园对面，有一间可爱的小店，你可以买个超大号甜筒，撒上你喜欢的榛子和果酱……”_

Solo自学过俄语，作为一个经常需要出差和翻阅别国文献的艺术品鉴定师，他花了足够多的时间在学习语言上，这给了他能看懂这封俄文邮件的本事。

信写得诚恳又可爱，Solo没法将它一删了之，于是他给这位粗心大意的“叔叔”回了一封信，告诉他，他在邮箱地址上犯了个小小的错误，另外，中央公园对面那家甜筒店并不是最好的选择。就在离中央公园半个街区的地方，有一家红窗小店，那里有整个曼哈顿区最棒的甜筒。他的小侄子每次到那里都会买上一个最大号的，并且撒满榛子酱和花生碎。

一天后，他收到了回信。这位粗心的“叔叔”向他表示感谢，并且对那家红窗小店的详细地址很感兴趣—— _“也许我的侄女真的会来看望我”_ ——于是他再次回信，告诉他怎么在曼哈顿错综复杂的小巷里找到那家小店。这样一来二去，他们成了朋友。

他们在邮件里讨论哪个酒吧能喝到最正宗的德国黑啤、抱怨糟糕的天气、分享最近读过的书，甚至，有时，他们会讨论女人。

Solo的网友是个十足的老派分子，认为感情需要慢慢相处、缓缓升温才能进入下一步，Solo却是个享乐派，他信奉及时行乐，因此他不在乎一夜情，更不在乎一夜之后再也想不起对方的脸。他的老派网友对他的观点难以苟同，但除此之外，他们十分合拍。从喜欢的电影到支持的球队，他们一见如故、相谈甚欢，就像多年未见的好友重新聚首。

Solo时常会想象这位素未谋面的好友的模样，想象他们如果真的见面会说些什么，但对于现实生活里的真实情况，他们默契地只字不提。因此除了知道他是个俄国人、有一个叫做“安娜”的小侄女外，Solo对他的身份一无所知。而他很享受这种状态——他们之间没有负担、没有客套，只有一个真实有效的邮箱地址、一封无关情欲的邮件、一个会在电脑后倾听对方烦恼与喜悦的——

陌生人。


	2. 又名：如何改善邻里关系

_**-You’ve Got A Mail！** _

_To:_

_Red P_

_抱歉伙计，我得说我找到那间俄罗斯面包店的时候，店主关门去旅行了。这真是个愉快的巧合，我饥肠辘辘地站在门口，却看到老板贴在门口的告示：新婚蜜月旅行，休假一月！_

_——噢，祝他们新婚愉快。该死的。_

_不过我还是设法买到了一块布林饼，而且涂上蜂蜜配上红茶，不得不说它们味道不错。但配伏尔加……嗯……我不敢随意评价，以免拉低我在你心目中的好感。_

_谈到秋天，的确，在秋天纽约也显得不那么无趣了，红或黄的树木、铺满落叶的林荫小道、又高又远的天空，就连长椅上的鸽子粪便都变成了印象派画作里的巴黎白。梵高有幅关于秋天的小画，“Autumn Landscape”，里面用深浅蓝色涂抹的天空和纽约的天空有些相似，如果配上摩天大楼就是幅标准的后现代主义风景画。_

_对了，中央公园可是个赏红叶的好去处。如果你想知道，模型船池塘这时候终于有模型船比赛了，就在下个周末。我会去看看的，虽然我们还没见过面，但也许我们能在人群里相遇，谁知道呢：）_

_噢，到时间闪人了。_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

Illya Kuryakin每天起床的第一件事是洗漱。

边刷牙边看邮件是个坏习惯，他这么告诉自己，因为这些邮件总是会让他不由自主地笑出来，以至于把泡沫滴到键盘上。但Illya仍然没有改掉这个坏习惯，因为他总是等不及要去读来自“Cowboy”的邮件。

他在上个夏天交到了一个网友，那时他刚刚结束一个项目，整个人头昏脑涨、头重脚轻，完全没注意回复小侄女的邮件时犯了个错，把给侄女的回信发到了这个“Cowboy”的邮箱里。这位好心的陌生人回复给自己一封完全用俄文写成的邮件，指出他的错误后还给了他一点小小的建议。邮件轻快随和的语气让他对这个人产生了好奇，于是经过几次友好客气的通信，他们成为了网友，渐渐向对方剥开包裹自己的外壳，解构自己的生活，重组由思绪构成的私人概念。

有很多词汇可以形容Cowboy：乐观、开朗、幽默、博学……最后这个词包含了Illya由衷的惊讶和赞美，一开始他们一直用俄文通信，因此Illya以为他也和自己一样，是个旅居美国的俄国人，或者是个俄国移民之类的，直到有一天Illya问到他，他才透露了自己的身份。Cowboy是个地地道道的纽约客，出生在这里、成长在这里，小时候滑着滑板穿行过这里的大街小巷，纽约是他的后花园，Illya能从他那里问出纽约最好的牛扒馆在哪、最安静的书店在哪个区、想要最快到达曼哈顿应该搭哪条线，甚至——

_“如果你哪天想知道在哪能买到罂粟种子……嗯，我还是得考虑一下才能告诉你……你已经过了十八岁了对吧？”_

他每次看到这些调侃的语句都会默默摇摇头。这些美国佬啊。

基本上，他不喜欢美国人，也不喜欢美国。像每一个八零代的俄罗斯人一样，他听着父母讲述的铁幕故事长大，对美国人有不太客观的糟糕印象，但当他以前的导师邀请他加入自己在美国的实验室时，他没有犹豫太久就下了决定。作为一个理性主义者，他不会为了狭隘的民族情感放弃宝贵的机会。然而即使在美国已经待了两年，他仍然没法理解某些美国人。

例如说——他的邻居Napoleon Solo。

Illya住在一栋左邻右舍都是美国人的公寓里，时间一长，总会对美国人有些了解。得益于此，Illya这两年已经对这个国家改观很多，但这位Solo先生却是个例外。

如果要列举这位“好邻居”的七宗罪，Illya能把它扩展成七十宗罪，其中包含花心、轻浮、爱炫耀、虚伪等等等等贬义词，以及更多的由夸张的定语修饰的句子。挑出一种一例吧：“虚伪地展示自己所谓的良好素养，实际上并不在乎他人的感受”。试举例这个句子描述的情况会发生的地点——电梯间，这个他每天都要和自己的邻居见面的地点。

早上七点二十分，Illya打理完毕，走出家门。住在十六层的他到达一楼大概需要五分钟，其中包含等待电梯、与邻居客套、电梯中途停下需要花费的时间，他不喜欢这五分钟，这不意味着他厌恶等待，而是意味着他厌恶自己的邻居。

早上七点二十分，Illya打理完毕，走出家门。一如既往的，Solo先生正站在电梯门前，把那些邮件带给他的好心情瞬间冲散。

“早上好，Kuryakin。”他的邻居说着，电梯门在他们面前缓缓打开。

“早上好。”Illya不想提到他的名字，只草草回了这样一句便踏入电梯。Solo会在这时按着开门按钮以显示自己是个体贴的好邻居，然而实际上，他们关系很差。Illya看他不顺眼，Solo自然也对他没有好印象，但即使如此，Solo让所有人都认为他们相处融洽、和乐融融。这除了能显示他的好人缘外，还能显示他是个多么好相处的绅士。

Illya打心底里唾弃这种虚伪的客气，可他没法对此提出意见，因为人类社会就是因为这样的礼仪而显得更加友善——淑女们互相行礼、绅士们互相谦让，陌生人不会受到驱逐、外来者不会受到歧视。于是他只好陪着Solo演戏，在一月一次的住户聚会上假装他们是一对和睦的邻居，这样那些爱管闲事的老太太们也不会来劝说他多多交际，也不算全没有好处——Illya这样安慰自己。

“纽约的秋天真不错啊，对吧。”

“嗯。”

“好邻居”今天似乎心情不错，脸上洋溢着似有似无的笑意，似乎也毫不介意向自己的邻居表露出来，Illya出门的一瞬间似乎还听到他在哼着曲子——天啊，这个花花公子又坠入恋爱中了么——Illya下意识这么想。

但反正这与我无关。

他别过头，试图忽视他，这位邻居却似乎是存心不让Illya安安静静待着，见他毫无反应，开始找其他的话题：“你是……俄国人对吧？”

“嗯。”听听他在说什么，他不是在我搬来的第一天就知道了么？Illya内心响起警钟：这个美国佬在打什么主意？

“你们俄国人都怎么吃布林饼？”

Illya有些意外，Solo并不像是会对布林感兴趣的人。

“看情况，有人抹蜂蜜，有人抹酸奶油，有人什么都不抹。”

“噢……”Solo安静了一阵，“那么配茶呢？”

Illya叹了口气，拿出对付小孩子的十二分耐心：“看情况，有人喜欢红茶，有人喜欢格瓦斯，有人什么都不喝。”

“那么伏特加呢？”

“什么（Excuse me）？”

“那么配伏特加呢？”

俄国人这下愣住了，因为这是他喜欢的方法，而现在这个私人爱好竟然和他讨厌的邻居有了联系！

“呃……也可以。”于是他咬紧牙关不想透露关于他对伏特加的特殊喜爱。

“不会觉得怪么？我昨天试了一下，实在有些……难以理解……无意冒犯，我只是好奇，难道这是个北国风俗？”

噢，这些无知的美国佬！

Illya松了一口气的同时又有些愤愤不平。

首先值得高兴的是，Solo不会“玷污”他的爱好了。但的确，这个爱好即使在俄国也不被多少人理解，他的小侄女就曾经对他说：“叔叔，伏特加把奶油的味道冲散了！”可他就是喜欢，而且不管别人怎么说，他都会这么搭配！

“不，这不是俄国风俗。”他拿出他最平静的语气，希望Solo不会注意到他的僵硬。

“噢太好了。”Solo似乎也松了口气，Illya看到他重新换上了那副讨厌的笑脸。

在谈话中，电梯缓缓到达底层，Solo首先踏出门。

“那么，日安。”

“日安。”

两人转身走向不同的方向——一个向左，一个向右，很快融入纽约的人群里。

这个城市正在苏醒，它水泥与钢筋铸成的肺部吞吐进成吨的车流与人群，曼哈顿半岛是它的鳍，让整座庞然大物安然浮在哈得孙河上。秋天的味道闻起来像漂白过的旧书，又或者是被子弹打散的水雾，怡人的秋景让Illya将刚刚的讨厌邻居抛在脑后，Cowboy给他带来的好心情则重新回到他的脑海里。

梵高的小画，由深浅蓝色涂抹的天空，尽管眼前的纽约还沉浸在灰蒙蒙的阴霾里，但他相信，很快，这座城市会变回他记忆里的那样，明媚，充满生机。


	3. 又名：如何迅速把自己灌醉

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_我很羡慕那些住独栋房子的人，虽然住在市区内的确很方便，但如果能避开那些讨厌的邻居，我很乐意忍受每天开车两个小时上下班的麻烦。交际真是世界上最麻烦、复杂、费神费力的事。_

_提问：如何才能在面对讨厌的邻居时好受一点？_

_我猜你也不能解答这个问题，算了，我们还是聊些别的吧。59号街拐角那家叫做Russian Red的酒吧最近肯定换了老板，新来的酒保没有几个懂得真正的伏特加马提尼应该怎么做。_

_“摇晃，不要搅拌”，认真的么？007这个差劲的间谍毁了伏特加马提尼，摇晃只会让马提尼变得浑浊单薄，搅拌才能不破坏琴酒的基调。看来我要从自己“最爱酒吧名单”里划掉R.R.了，有什么新的能推荐给我么？_

_From：_

_Red P_

坐在回家的地铁上，Illya用手机打开了Cowboy的邮件。

_“伙计，我能回答你这个问题！最有效的面对讨厌鬼的办法是：无视他。这听起来很没用，但承认吧，你不可能改变自己去喜欢这个讨人厌的家伙，也不可能把他改造成自己喜欢的那类人，所以离他远一点是最省力的办法。_

_“不过我要提醒你，有些人一开始看起来无趣，但好好相处一下可能就会发现这是个值得交往的人。我的邻居，举例来说，对他有一些了解后，我发现这个人很有趣——褒义方面的有趣。老太太们对他喜欢得不得了，一提起他就说：我真希望有他这样一个孙子。他超级擅长与这些老淑女们相处，但一遇到漂亮的年轻女士就完全熄火，不会说话、不会逗趣——虽然他平时也不会说话——而且十有八九会搞砸那些原本很有希望的机会。看着他僵硬地站在那，手不知道往哪摆、脚不知道往哪放，那些迎上去的美女都失望离开时，我总是很为他遗憾。他虽然看似刻薄，但其实是个好人，那些女孩应该再给他个机会——或者，他应该再给自己一个机会，别总专注于猜测接近他的人是不是有什么企图。_

_“至于你要问的另一个问题，我最近没发现什么新目标。‘黑门227号’上个月搬家了，而且它的新地址在我的‘安全距离’之外。砰！又一家完美的乡村酒吧消失了！_

_“亲爱的Red P，给我讲些好消息吧，告诉我完美的乡村酒吧还没有在纽约消失殆尽……”_

八点二十，一月一次的住户聚会，平常他总是能逃就逃，但今天他决定去那里看一看，“给自己一个机会”。走进位于公寓顶楼的活动室，橙色和明黄的灯已经被摆在了各处，让这个空中花园看起来像入夜的密林，随着摇曳的树影晃动。进入人群让Illya胃里发紧，肩也变得僵硬，他饥渴地想要喝点什么——也许一点酒精，说不定能帮他缓解紧张。Illya走到吧台前，同酒保打了个照面。他以前没见过这个工作人员，酒保是新的，酒水单却似乎仍是以前那份，他扫了一眼，目光定格到“Black Russian”上。这个听起来不错，俄罗斯的东西总不会太差。

“一杯Black Russian。”

酒保很快端来了一杯浮着冰块的酒，闻起来像咖啡，估计是低度的鸡尾酒。很好，不会醉得太快，也不会淡得无用，他抬手喝了一口，咖啡的香醇的味道在嘴里弥漫开，随之而来的是浓厚的烘焙香气，酒味淡、甜味重，味道不错，就是不太“俄罗斯”。Illya整杯喝下，将酒杯递回给酒保：“再来一杯。”

第二杯上来后，他端着杯子开始环视四周。聚会还没到最热闹的时候，大部分的人都只是三三两两凑在一起低声闲聊，但这已经足够让Illya紧张。他不是那种能迅速加入对话也不会让对方感到突兀的人，因此在热闹的场合更加显得孤僻，尽管他今晚决定要尝试交际，但他同时劝说自己不需要那么着急，慢慢融入、顺着节奏来，于是他满足地偏安在吧台旁，喝掉一杯又一杯甜乎乎的鸡尾酒。第四杯Black Russian下肚时，他身旁突然出现了一个人。

“嘿，晚上好。”Napoleon Solo笑着说，向酒保招手要了一杯威士忌。

“晚上好。”

Solo保持着笑意抬高一边眉毛，目光突然锁定在他手里的酒上。

“那是Black Russian？”

“对。”

Solo突然一把抓住了他的手，阻止他接下来的动作。“这种酒不适合你。”他的眉间出现表示反对的褶皱，但很快，眉眼的线条放松、嘴边的线条上扬，他轻轻一笑，说：“你应该来一杯伏特加。”

“我今天想试试别的。”Illya用目光示意他放手，Solo却拒绝接收这个显而易见的讯息。他依旧笑着，好像一个在和一位老朋友开一个友善的玩笑，但Illya和他不是朋友，这也不是什么友善的玩笑——Solo越界了。他扭动自己的手腕想要挣脱出来，那只手却仍旧牢牢扣着他，这让他彻底发怒了。

“Napoleon Solo！”Illya低吼着，“你有什么毛病！”

“听我的，别喝这个。”Solo把他手里的酒拿开，向酒保招招手，“给他一杯牛奶。”

“你在干什么！”Illya把他手里属于自己的酒杯夺回来，但Solo再一次搭上他的手腕，摇摇头。他的表情严肃，眼里不带笑意：“别喝这个，你会醉得很快的。”

“我是俄罗斯人，不会醉！”他以挑衅的姿态回瞪自己的邻居，“我已经喝了四杯了，我感觉很好。”他摆脱Solo的手，盯着他的眼，把杯里的酒一口灌下，然后把酒杯推回桌上。“再来一杯。” 他向酒保命令道，视线仍然盯着Solo没有移开。

很快，另一杯一模一样的酒被递回他手里。

“我不会醉。”

这根本不是什么烈酒，不可能醉！Illya心里已经下了结论，他的邻居就是来找茬的，而他不能让他得逞。于是他站直身子，把背挺得笔直，从更高的角度怒视对手。Solo的眼神依旧没有放开，那双瞳孔将他紧紧镶住，像钉死一颗微小的纽扣。Illya带着十足的敌意瞪回去，他们对视几秒，Solo先服软了，他移开目光，向酒保说：“一杯牛奶。”

他把那杯牛奶放到Illya面前，把手摊开，以示他没有恶意：“如果我让你不爽了，我道歉。你可能没听过黑俄，但这种酒是出了名的容易喝醉。它很甜，的确，但这不代表它的度数不够。相信我，你很快会开始发汗、头晕、舌头干得像沙漠、胃袋紧得像锁眼。把这杯牛奶喝了吧，它能让你醉得慢一点。”

Illya盯着他，他的眼睛没有说谎，但Illya没有动，直到一股热气从他的喉部蔓延上来。他的额角开始发汗、胃袋开始收紧，利口酒带来的咖啡焦香散去后，舌苔变得像干燥的树皮。Solo捕捉到他的变化，再次把牛奶往他面前推，Illya的手指弹动了一下，然后猛地抓起那杯牛奶灌下，急促的动作让Illya几乎被呛住，Solo拍拍他的后背，顺手捞过他的手架起他。

“干什么？”醉意还没有完全让他失去理智，他想要推开他，但Solo反应很快，抓住Illya的手把他抓紧。

“亲爱的邻居，恕我直言，大概十五分钟后你就会晕得想吐，所以我建议你在那之前回家，喝一杯蜂蜜水，躺在床上好好休息。”Solo补充地一笑，“在聚会上醉倒可不是什么体面的事，对吧？”

说得没错。醉意来地比想象中要快，当他们站在电梯里时，Illya觉得电梯在旋转。他晕乎乎地把脸靠在冰凉的金属板上，尽力让自己吐出的句子还能被听清：“那种酒里面到底有什么？”

Illya从没醉过，他的酒量不错，平时也不会放任自己，但Black Russian那可爱无害的味道却让他放松了警惕。陌生的晕眩感像有人在用热水泡发他的大脑，眼球震颤起来，舌头含着暖呼呼的幸福感，他不由自主地想要开口表达、开嘴笑 。就在他努力克制自己傻乎乎笑出来的冲动时，Solo说话了：“据我所知，有伏特加、百加得151，还有Kahlua，一种咖啡味的利口酒。恭喜你，你一口气喝掉了六杯起码75度的烈酒。”

电梯终于在十六层停下，他推开Solo自己走出去，很好，没有抖，走的是直线，他还算清醒，但走到门口掏出钥匙后，他却遇到了一个巨大的难题——他没法把钥匙插进锁眼里！

Illya试了好几次，却只是一次又一次的把钥匙掉到地上。在他第三次犯这样愚蠢的错误后，Solo捡起钥匙替他开了门。黑暗中，他直愣愣走进去，把自己摔在沙发上，没说谢谢，也没有从Solo手里接过钥匙。

“你还好么？”Solo把灯打开，关上门。

他点点头，没有说话，将脑袋靠在了沙发边上。天花板在动，眼皮里灌了铅，脑中热乎乎的，手指被浸在虚妄的温暖里。

“我给你倒杯茶好么？”

“好的，谢谢你。”

一杯茶被端到他面前，一只手把他扶起来，扶住他的手好让他端稳那杯茶。他想不起来这杯茶出现在自己面前的原因，只好费力地抬起头望着那个男人，茫然地开口：“ Что это（这是什么）？”

“мед чай（蜂蜜茶）。”

“O, Спасибо（噢，谢谢）！”他高兴地接过去，咕噜咕噜地灌下，然后把空杯子递回去，“Большое спасибо, сэр（非常感谢，先生）。”

Illya脱掉鞋子，倒回沙发上。他闭上眼，眼前是暖融融的眩晕，前额叶里是沉甸甸的倦意，四肢陷入蓬松的棉花中，全身放松。

“доброй ночи, Illya（晚安，Illya）。”

灯被关上了。

早上八点二十，Illya醒了过来。太阳穴生疼，口渴，绝望地想要喝水的欲望促使他起身，却发现一条毯子从自己身上滑了下来。脑中还有些许残留的记忆，他记得自己昨晚是穿着外套睡着的，但是现在外套不见了，却多出一条不属于他的毯子。他抓着毯子愣愣地想了两秒，最后决定还是先去喝杯水缓解一下嘴里的烧灼 ，一转头，一只杯子就放在茶几上，直直砸进视线里。

那是一只画着各种线条和色块的马克杯，平常被放在厨房里充当茶杯，现在却奇妙的出现在茶几上。Illya抓起它，走到厨房给自己倒一杯热茶。喝着茶时，Illya发现旁边的蜂蜜罐子被动过。蜂蜜和茶，这个组合似乎很熟悉，下一个瞬间，他混沌的脑中突然出现了Solo拿着茶杯递过来的画面，接着昨晚的记忆倒灌进来，他想起了全部的事情，包括他怎样用六杯甜腻的鸡尾酒把自己灌醉，包括Solo怎样把他送回家，包括他怎样傻乎乎地跟那个讨厌的邻居道谢……

上帝。

Illya快步走回客厅，那条陌生的毯子在沙发上扭曲成一团带褶皱的混乱，真相昭然若揭——那是一条属于Napoleon Solo的毯子。他的记忆没有出错，Solo把他送回家后替他倒了一杯蜂蜜茶，等他睡着后还给他找来一张毯子。十分体贴，十分绅士，十分令他吃惊。

上帝。

他在踱步，脑中在爆炸。时钟来到九点，他还在考虑应该怎样把这条麻烦的毯子送回去。今天是周末，大部分的人都会选择在这时候睡个懒觉，也许Solo也不例外，如果这时他过去，说不定就会看到一个穿着睡衣、头发乱蓬蓬的Solo。这是个好时机，因为这意味着Solo不会追着他昨晚的丢脸经历穷追猛打，但他不想尴尬地等在门口，不想听他向自己问早安，更不想听到他说：“噢，你把我的毯子送回来了，谢谢。”

他恨这个想法，但他不得不承认Solo帮了他一个忙，他不得不承认这个家伙没有自己想的那么糟，甚至，他可能是个不错的人——至少他懂得怎么照顾醉酒的人。但这意味着Illya欠他一次，而且上帝作证，这个人一定会以某种方式讨回来！他最痛恨这个。

上帝啊，如果再给他一个机会，他昨晚会选择待在家里，拿着果汁在电视机前无聊到死，而不是去那个该死的、愚蠢的聚会！

十点半，他捧着叠得整整齐齐的毯子按响了邻居的门铃，半分钟后，穿着蓝色睡袍的Napoleon Solo打开了门。

“噢，你把我的毯子送回来了，谢谢。”他看起来刚起床，又似乎已经整装待发。

“不客气。”一只猴子被暴力塞进他的胃里，正在四处作乱，“昨晚……谢谢你。”

“不客气，邻居。”Solo接过那张毯子，给他一个带笑的眼神，Illya发誓自己从里面看出了些许揶揄的意味。胃里的猴子闹腾地更加厉害，Illya绷紧自己，说：“那么我先回去了……”

“好的。”Solo带着叹慰一般的口气这么说道。

Illya转过身，快步走回自己的家门前。他庆幸自己一下就打开了门，因为他知道在他身后，Solo还在看着他，而那道目光让他几乎落荒而逃。

**几乎。**


	4. 又名：如何优雅地约网友见面

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Red P_

_伙计，我完全能明白你的感受。当你做好了一切被讥讽、嘲笑、戏谑的准备时，你的对手突然放下武器同你握手言和，并且帮助你走出窘境？这种事太少见，也太常见了。人们总爱待在自己的安全地带，而不愿意冒险，这很正常，但要我说，因为这样而错过结识一个朋友的机会就太可惜了。_

_我知道你痛恨承认这点，但那个处处爱看你笑话的讨厌鬼帮了你，避免你在所有人面前出丑，这还不足以说明问题么？他没你想象中的那么讨厌——也许他没你想象中的那么讨人喜欢，但至少你得承认，你在这件事情上犯错了！_

_看开点，这世界上少了一个你讨厌的人，多了一个能交谈的人，不是很好么？_

_对了，这个周六就是模型船比赛的日子，你想不想和我见一面？_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

周一，电梯里静悄悄，Illya感到喉咙发紧。

Napoleon Solo站在一旁，对着电梯反光的金属板面研究自己的领带夹，Illya在他身后咳了一声。

“嗨，我想说……谢谢。”

“嗯？什么？”Solo一脸茫然地转过身来，两秒之后他才反应过来，“哦，你在说周五那件事。那没什么，不用客气。”

Illya沉下脸：“那也许对你来说没什么，但是我必须要谢谢你。”

“而我说：不用客气。不用把它放在心上。”Solo耸耸肩，停止摆弄自己的领带夹，回到和Illya并肩站立的姿势。

电梯恢复了安静，只剩些许机器运作的声音，一阵轻微的失重感后，他们达到了底层。

“那么……日安。”Solo总是首先走出电梯的那个。

“日安。”

他们转身向着反方向离开，就像往常那样，但当平凡的一天结束，Illya回到家，一封邮件躺在他的邮箱里，决定要改变这平凡的一切。

终于。

俄国人心想。

为什么每一段友情发展到最后都需要以见面来确认感情？

Illya本能地抗拒这个提议。他不擅长社交，因此网络带来的距离感才让他更加安全，才让他愿意贸然与一个陌生人通信，才能回避所有面对面相处带来的尴尬和随之而来的所有沉默。

“不涉及现实生活领域是我们的规矩，记得么？”

他念叨着，开始着手回复一封委婉的拒绝信，言辞里充满“时间不合适”“也许过段时间”之类劣质谎言。他喝光了一整杯咖啡后，终于将这篇因为写信人拙劣的撒谎技巧而变得连篇累牍的邮件寄了出去。即使知道Cowboy也许不会马上看到这封信，他还是克制不住地焦虑起来。

他端着马克杯在电脑桌前踱步，给自己的焦虑寻找理由，却总是忍不住去查看邮箱。在第三次傻乎乎地查看邮箱却发现仍然没有新邮件后，他决定把自己推离书桌，去找些别的事情干。这是个好主意，反复擦抹一尘不染的茶几、将曲别针和图钉一一分类、把一本放错地方的书归位、打扫昨天刚打扫过的厨房……他顺利地找到一堆所谓的待做事项，在把一切能做的都做完后，只剩下出门倒垃圾这件事情可以尝试。而这也同意是毫无意义的，因为他的垃圾桶早上才清理过。

Illya好不容易凑出一些垃圾，提着垃圾袋出门，却在电梯间遇到了下班回家的Napoleon Solo。他们打了个友好的照面，自从周五的“醉酒事件”后，Illya对他改观不少，于是愉快地接受了Solo替他留着电梯门的好意，等Illya再次回到家里，他终于忍不住回到电脑桌前，坐下，点击鼠标——

刷新。

_“You have read all the mails.”_

没有新邮件。

唔……好吧。Illya想。也许他还没看到。

或者他已经看到了，在想要怎么回复。又或者，他生气了，决定什么也不回？

那可麻烦了。

Illya向后，靠在椅背上，手指不自觉地敲击着桌面。

他拒绝Cowboy的初衷只是为了让自己不至于陷入社交恐惧里，而不是惹恼一个好友。而且他也没这么抗拒和Cowboy见面，只是需要好好想想怎样能给对方留下一个好印象。也许他该去问问Gaby？他的这位德国好友在美国待的时间更长，也更擅长社交，或许她能给自己一些建议……

Illya伸手去摸放在一旁的手机，电脑屏幕下方突然弹出一个小窗口——是邮箱自带的聊天系统。

_“嘿，你在线么？——From：Cowboy”_

他吓了一跳，赶紧把手放回键盘上。

_“是的，我在。”_

_“太好了，看来我猜中了你的下班时间？”_ 对方很快回应， _“我是来劝说你和我一起去吃冰淇淋的。我又发现了一家超棒的甜品店，等你的小侄女来看你时肯定能派上用场。有没有兴趣？”_

我可不是什么16岁的女孩子，Illya心想，为什么Cowboy会觉得他能用这个理由把他约出去？这在他的朋友中是一个公开的秘密，尽管他不太愿意承认，但他的确对甜品很有兴趣。而且Cowboy的品味相当不错，上次他推荐的苹果派味道棒极了……

Illya想了好几种不同的拒绝方式，按在“Enter”上的手指却迟迟没法落下——嘿，承认吧，你就是难以拒绝他的请求。最终他只能自暴自弃地回复道： _“听起来不错。”_

_“所以……你同意了？”_

看在Anna的份上——

_“是的。”_

_“那么你也同意我们在‘尝点甜头’之前一起去看模型船比赛咯？”_

Illya的目光停留在“我们”两个字上。

_“嗯哼。”_

一秒之后，Cowboy传回一个欢呼雀跃的表情，Illya仿佛能听见网路另一端的笑声，这个想象让他也不由自主地弯起嘴角，但一秒后，隔壁传来的重物坠地的声响打断了他。

噢，那个美国佬又不小心把哑铃砸到地上了么。

他皱起眉头，想起之前美国人曾在电梯里抱怨哑铃把他的木地板砸出了一个洞——那是他第一次在Solo面前笑出声来，不太礼貌，但好在这位“好邻居”不是一个小心眼的人，看到俄国人一笑，也忍不住大笑起来，完全忘了自己上一秒还在生气。

隔壁的声音很快停息下来，Illya的回忆也随之停止。

算了，反正不关他的事。

Illya从电脑前起身，到厨房里给自己倒上一杯新的咖啡，决定不去想浮上心头的这阵喜悦是出于什么。


	5. 又名：如何毁掉一次甜蜜的约会

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_周六早上九点半，我在模型船池塘旁的爱丽丝雕像那里等你。_

_为了让你能认出我，我会穿一件棕色的夹克。_

_明天见。_

_From：_

_Red P_

八点半。

Solo拎着两杯咖啡走出星巴克时，外面正是大好晴天。昨晚下了一场雨，地上湿漉漉的，铺满被打落的黄叶，但阳光明媚、空气清新，让人禁不住想舒展身体。

手中的两杯咖啡沉甸甸的，贴着纸杯的手指被捂得温热。其中一杯加了双份奶、双份糖，毫无疑问，是带给他的俄国朋友的。也许是因为来自一个冬季漫长的国家，Red P格外嗜甜。他对所有带糖分的食品都充满一视同仁的喜爱，从热可可到糖霜饼干，它们对他来说难分高下，而一块水果塔则能轻易吸引他的目光。

Red P这么爱吃甜食，Solo曾怀疑他是不是个胖子，但下一秒Solo就推翻了自己的想法。不知为什么，他觉得自己的俄国朋友肯定是个严格控制体重的健身狂，为了中午能多吃一份苹果派能早起跑步的那种类型。为了验证自己的猜想，Solo找了个理由套他的话（ _“帮帮我吧好伙计，怎样才能控制体重？”_ ），果不其然，他发现他的网友不仅每周会去健身房报到五次，偶尔还会练练柔道、摔跤。

_“你还会柔道和摔跤？”_

_“事实上，我更擅长桑搏。不是炫耀，我得过桑搏比赛的冠军——虽然只是个莫斯科州级别的比赛。”_

_“哇……你真是令我大开眼界……”_

_“这是个夸奖么？”_

_“当然了！我的朋友原来这么厉害！”_

那之后，Solo开始认为Red P是个高大、健壮的俄国男人——就像他的邻居那样——这个想法让他隐隐兴奋起来，并且促使他加倍练习肌肉。Solo把这归为男人之间的争强好胜心，而不是什么想要引起他注意的渴望。

九点半，Solo准时到达了模型船水池。他围着爱丽丝雕像转了一圈，期待着Red P的出现，终于，一个身穿棕色夹克的人进入了他的视野——

“Kuryakin？”

Illya看到他也一阵惊讶，但他什么也没解释，只是向他点了点头，于是Solo猜想他也是来这里等人的——只是碰巧穿了一件棕色夹克。

“真巧啊，你也在等人么？”

“嗯。”

“天气真好，等下会有模型船比赛，你感兴趣么？”

“嗯。”

寒暄之后，他们再次无话可讲，只能分开站到雕塑的两边，向着同一个方向，却丝毫不看对方。

Solo开始频繁地查看手机邮箱，Illya也不停抬手看表。他们要等的人一直没有出现，为了打发时间，Solo只能找Illya搭话，但他的邻居却始终只用一两个字敷衍他。被问得不耐烦了，他掏出手机，向Solo做出一个“退后”的手势，说：“你能不能……别跟我说话？我要发个邮件。”

“好吧。”

Solo举起双手做出投降的手势，退到一边，Illya便开始埋头往手机上打字。半分钟后，Solo的手机响了，一封刚刚投递过来的邮件在屏幕上闪动起来：

_“我已经到了，你在哪？——From：Red P”_

Solo抬起头，Illya对上他的眼。他们终于发现了这个也许已经猜到，但都不想承认的事实——那个远在天边的网友，其实近在眼前。他们是抬头不见低头见的邻居，每天靠着礼貌维系尴尬的邻里关系；在网络上，却成为两个亲昵的陌生人，彼此宽慰、彼此理解、彼此认同。现在他们终于走入现实，凑到一起，却拿着手机，面面相觑。

——并不是所有的网络友情都能维持到现实。

“所以，你就是Red P？”终于，Solo首先打破了沉默。

“……你就是Cowboy？”Illya的表情活像吞了一只苍蝇，看得Solo直皱起眉头。

“是的，有什么问题么？”

Illya沉默下来，双唇抿成一条线。他的眉头舒坦，眼睛却在不停上下扫视Solo。伴随着不自然的眨动，他的眼里泛出一股冰冷的愤怒。

“所以这是个恶作剧。”俄国人断言道。他握着手机的一只手不自觉地抽动起来。

“什么……？”Solo愣了两秒，随即反应过来，“等等……该死，这不是！我并不知道你是Red P，好么？”

对面的男人却完全没听进他说的任何一个词，Illya喃喃自语，用武断的猜测打断Solo的解释：“所以这是个可笑的恶作剧？你早就知道我是Red P，那些邮件只是为了让我出丑？我早就该知道……”

“Illya，我不知道那是你！”Solo厉声喊道，“我没有在开玩笑，我一直在把你当真正的朋友看待！”

“闭嘴！”Illya双眼眨动的频率变得更高，为了克制自己抖动的双手，他紧紧握住手机，用力到关节发白。他吸了一口气，声音发抖：“我要离开这里……”

“你要去哪？”

“该死……我不知道……我要离开这儿……”他拔腿就走，步子飞快，Solo猛赶几步才追上他。

“Illya！”

“放开！”

Solo发现他正咬紧牙关，鼻翼抽动，看起来像一头随时可能爆发的熊，却又像一只被吓坏的小狗。而这彻底激怒了Solo。

“我不知道你为什么生气，Kuryakin。和我成为朋友是一件这么可耻的事情么？我和你心目中的那个‘Cowboy’差得这么多么？”Solo怒极反笑，声音也越发平静——他从不知道自己的声音能冷酷成这样，听起来像一条平直的线，绷紧后便成为一枚薄薄的刀片，“Kuryakin，我从来没有想要嘲弄你，无论是作为邻居还是朋友。相反，是你一直在漠视我、一直在将我推开——因为鬼才知道的什么原因！”

Illya愣在原地，睫毛颤动着，像被钉在木板上的蝴蝶，在死前无谓地抖动双翼。

“我……”他想说点什么，却发现舌头好像打了结。周围的人都在盯着他们看，这个认知让他喉咙发紧、双唇发干，但他更害怕的是面前的那个男人。

——他生气了。

他的大脑无意识地重复这句话。

——我不想这样的。

那个声音重复道。

——我……我又做错了……

“我……”他试图发声，挽回些什么，却被Solo打断。

“噢，对了，我还给你买了咖啡，”男人举起那个拿在手上的杯子，自嘲地笑起来，“‘双份奶、双份糖’，你的口味，对么？”

他把纸杯塞到Illya手里，平举双手、退后一步，妥协的姿态。眼中的怒火退去之后，他的眼神迅速疲惫下来。

“如果你觉得恶心，尽管把它丢了吧。”他的眉与眼一同放软，像一个失望至极、放弃抵抗的士兵，又像一个在安慰孩子的慈父，“就这样吧。你也可以把这一切当成一个闹剧——”

Solo扯着嘴角一笑，眼里却是森森冷意。

“——如果这能让你好受一点。”

他转身离开，把Illya丢在了原地。

Illya捧着那杯咖啡，双份奶、双份糖，温热的，烫得他的手指沉甸甸的生疼。他第一次发现，自己有多么愚蠢、自私和傲慢。

这就是他怎样毁了一切的。


	6. 又名：如何理解欠下风流债的坏处

_**-You have read all the mails.** _

Illya第一次见到Napoleon Solo，是在Red Palazzo的顶层。

他刚搬进这栋高级公寓，被邀请去参加住户的聚会。在顶层的公共活动室，一半是装着巨大落地窗的观景室，一半是空中花园。夜幕降临，工作人员在花园里挂上吊灯，藤编的灯罩折射出柔和的光线，觥筹交错间，杯盏清响，客人们轻声低语，温和而客气地互相致意。就是在这里，他认识了他未来的邻居。

Napoleon Solo给他的第一印象谈不上好坏，他不擅长记忆人脸，而那个晚上在见到Solo前，他已经见到了太多陌生的人、听到了太多陌生的名字，因此关于Napoleon Solo，除了那双过于明亮的蓝眼睛外，Illya几乎什么也没记住，留在记忆里的只有一个模糊的印象，深轮廓、浅雕琢，像是雕刻家的手笔，用刀与斧凿出，因此才格外鲜明。

“Napoleon Solo，艺术品鉴定师。很高兴见到你，”他的手温暖宽厚，交握时力度适中、不轻不重，保持适当的距离，“邻居。”

“你好，我是Illya Kuryakin，正在读Ph.D.。”他感到对方的拇指在他的手心里挠了一下，痒痒的，随后那只手抽走了。

他们互相点头微笑，Solo向他举起杯致意，他也举起杯回礼。友好的交流、平凡的客套之后，这个晚上本该结束了，但是没有。

Illya在洗手间的隔间时，无意中听见了新邻居的与女伴的对话，那位女士娇嗔着，问Solo今晚能不能带她回家，Solo却拒绝了。

“难道你今晚有其他目标了么，Napoleon？”

“没这回事，亲爱的，只是你今晚有些醉了，我可不能乘人之危。”

“你什么时候在意过这些？”女人的声调拔高了，突然又被拉低成一条弧线，“噢，我知道了……你看上了那个金发的俄国宝贝？”

“我只是对美丽的事物难以抵抗罢了，不可否认，那位先生有一张迷人的脸蛋……”Solo的声音渐渐低沉，“当然，你也一样，宝贝儿……”

“别掩饰了Napoleon，你喜欢冷若冰霜的金发美人，不是么？而那位Kuryakin先生正好就是你喜欢的类型……”

“嗯哼，我不能否认……”

声音渐渐消失，模糊成唇齿的交融，等他们终于离开，Illya发现自己的手在抖。他没法停止那阵震颤，就像他没法停止心中的怒火。那个男人用轻佻的口吻谈论他，就像谈论一个唾手可得的猎物，他怎么能忍受这个？

这段关系开始时一团和气，紧接着却变质成尴尬的相互试探。这从来就不是对等的，Illya对待Solo就像对待准备伏击他的猛兽，他没法与他友好相处，只能用理智强求自己维持表面的平静，直到这样的平静被打破。

房间里一片沉寂。

邮箱里静悄悄的，提示音沉寂了一个上午。一封封邮件像受惊的鸟一样缩在自己的巢穴里，它们的巢穴有一个共同的名字——“From Cowboy”。这个收藏夹和其他的分类排列在一起，像齐整的米诺骨牌，它们的主人将它们一一归类，因为他生性喜欢干净、整洁、万物有序，然而现在他颓然坐在床边，像丢盔弃甲的败将，守着他仅剩的净土。

从床延伸出去的房间一片狼藉，仿佛飓风过境。花瓶被扫落、桌子被掀翻；书本被扔到墙上又砸落地面；棋盘也一塌糊涂：黑子与白子混杂、战车将主教倾轧……唯一的幸存者是那台笔记本电脑，它的主人搬起它想砸到地上时，突然暂时恢复了神智，直到强撑着将手中的东西放下才终于失去了最后一丝力气。

Illya将自己摔在床上，残存的理智现在分毫不剩。他呆坐在那，任由意识将自己引入思维的流放地。那里充满迷惑性的白雾，神智没法凝聚，潜意识被抬高、表意识则被埋藏。他的脑中浮现出雪、灯火、红窗，最后出现的是一双蓝眼睛。他记得这个人，记得他轮廓很深，眉与眼之间的阴影像是经过细心衡量，唇线的雕琢也是精工细作，剩余的轮廓却是大刀阔斧，显出雕刻家的狂放。这个人现在发怒了，眼睛凝聚起的怒意让他像竖起鬃毛的雄狮，Illya想后退，意识却将他钉在原地，盯着那双眼睛，直到那里面的怒火被疲惫取代……

他好像呆坐了一个世纪，直到白雾散去，他才逐渐恢复意识。脚下的碎瓷片铃叮作响，提醒他隔壁的一片沉寂。Solo也许从公园离开后就没有回来，也许去了其他的地方，酒吧、餐厅、棋牌室……一切能暂时忘记烦恼的地方……他知道Cowboy最爱的那家酒吧在布鲁克林，名字叫做“Spark”，招牌上画着一对牛角。可他知道这些又有什么用呢？他不敢去找他，更不会允许自己去找他。

愤怒与悲伤此时一齐涌上他心头。

Solo怎么敢把所有的过错全推到他身上？那个“鬼才知道的原因”明明就出在他的身上，他怎么能轻描淡写、避重就轻地略过，只追究Illya的错误，而不反省自己？

Illya的拳头在膝头收紧，怒火让他鼻腔发烫，胸口里泛起的名叫“懊悔”的洪水却将他冷却。他开始回忆自己的一言一行、一举一动，无可否认，他伤害了Cowboy，而这一切本可以避免，只要他不那么自负，不那么懦弱，不那么武断……

可他做不到。他是Illya Kuryakin，他自负、武断，而且懦弱得不敢承认自己的过错、无法向他人低头，因此这一切注定无法避免……

Illya将自己埋在手掌里。他不知道该怎么办，脑中的理智要求他向Solo道歉，心却拉扯着他，将“自尊”摆到他面前，要他看看清楚。

直到身后发出声响，他才终于从思绪中脱离——有人叩响了阳台上的玻璃门。他转过身去，看见Solo正站在他的阳台上，比着手势对他说：“快把这打开！”

“你来这里干什么？”

Illya下意识摆出防备的姿态，手却被Solo拉住拽到眼前。

——他的指节发红，已经干透的血迹在擦破的皮肉里凝结，淤青从皮肤底下透出来，而满地的狼藉提醒Solo他的邻居刚刚都在做些什么。

“上帝，你知道我敲你的门敲了多久么？”Solo舒了一口气，不理会Illya充满敌意的眼神，现在在他眼里，Illya的伪装都不起作用了，“你冲我发了一通脾气之后意识到自己的幼稚，于是回到家朝这些无辜的小东西发泄？”Solo的笑里同时夹带着调侃和怜爱，他摇摇头，转身开始在屋里寻找药箱。

“我没有……！”Illya看见他的动作，问道：“你在干什么？”

“找医药箱，很显然，你的手需要包扎。”

“我……”一股复杂的情绪冲上他的心头，Illya把手藏到自己身后，意识到这是多此一举，又把手放回膝头，“不用包扎也可以，反正我已经习惯了。”

“习惯了？”Solo揪住这个词，从房间的另一边探出头来，“你的意思是你这样爆发过很多次？”

Illya默认了，引来Solo的一阵叹息。他捂着额角，说：“噢……我明白了，‘Red P’的意思是‘Red Peril’，对吧？”

“什么……？”Illya被Solo的跳跃性迷惑了，下一秒才反应过来他在打趣自己，“不！那是‘Red Palazzo’的意思！”

“无趣，你就用这栋公寓的名字给自己取网名？”Solo撇撇嘴，他终于找到了医药箱，小心翼翼跳过满地残骸过来，“不过看你那么精神的样子，应该没什么大碍。手伸出来，我给你包扎。”

“我说了不需要。”Illya想躲，手却再一次被Solo攥住。他们猝不及防地对上对方的眼睛，彼此都直直望进去，没有丝毫阻隔。美国人的眼里荡起一丝笑意，他握住Illya的手，凑到唇边轻轻一吻。

“你在干什么！”Illya想扯回来，手指却被对方紧紧握住。Solo的拇指在他的手上刮蹭着，就像他们第一次见面时那样。Illya的眼睛不服输地盯着他，脸却阵阵发热。

“来吧，让我帮你。我们别在互相为敌了。”Solo再一次劝说他，他服软了，任由Solo把自己的手拉过去，在那上面涂上药水、裹上绷带。Solo给他处理伤口的样子像在处理一樽易碎的花瓶，他这才想起美国人是个艺术品鉴定师，手上摸过的器物多如牛毛。他就是用这双宽大、温暖、有力的手，轻巧地摆弄一件件古老的易碎古玩、拂过一幅幅珍贵的油画，而现在它们在为自己服务，这算不算大材小用呢？

Illya咬紧牙关、耳根发烫，而美国人抬起眼冲他一笑。

“好了，”他拍拍他的手，“以后别再这么伤害自己了，好么？”

“这关你什么事？”

“嗯……的确不管我的事……”Solo似乎被问倒了，他手指点着下巴了思考一会，说：“不过，如果我喜欢你的话，这一切就说得过去了，对吧？”

Illya近乎惊恐地盯着他，Solo却笑起来，眼神里有着他陌生的炙热和温柔。他拉住Illya来不及收回的手，手指用一种暧昧的方式磨蹭他的指尖。

不，这不对。

Illya脑中大喊，而Solo明显透过他的表情猜透了他的内心，他摇摇头，语气又狡黠又慈爱：

“噢，Illya。”

不！别那样叫我的名字！

“Illya？”

他叫了第二次。

“Illya……”

第三次，他将他的手拉到嘴边亲吻。

Illya几乎喘不过气来，睫毛像受惊的鸟一样乱颤，他反射性地挥出拳头，击中了美国人的颧骨。Solo踉跄一下，抬起头委屈地看着他，似乎在等待他的解释。

“你……”

他好不容易挤出一个词。

“你这个混蛋……”

“嗯哼？”

“你第一次见我的时候，说了什么，你还记得么！”

说出这句话仿佛用了他全身的力气，现在Illya气喘吁吁、怒气冲冲地盯着Solo。

“什么？”

这下轮到Solo摸不着头脑了。他转着眼珠，试图从Illya的表情里猜出他的想法。这一次他失败了，因为Illya抿紧了唇、直瞪着他——他在等Solo的回答，什么也没有在想，但Solo觉得这样的Illya可爱极了。

“能给我个提示么？”他眨眨眼，做出一个求饶的表情。

“你……”Illya吸了一口气，“你在洗手间里和别人调情，然后你说了些什么，你不记得了？”

“上帝……那大概是三年前的事……”

“两年前，”Illya打断他，“我记得很清楚。”

“你记得很清楚，嗯？”

Illya点点头。

“而我其他的优点你都选择性地忘光光了？就因为我和其他人调情？”Solo摇摇头，眼角垂下一个伤心的弧度，“这可太伤人了，Illya。”

俄国人平静地怒视他：“Napoleon Solo，我不是因为你和别人调情而生气，而是你谈论我的态度。你说我总是在猜测别人接近我的目的，那么你呢？你就是个把所有人都当成猎物的自恋狂！”

Solo安静了下来，而Illya直盯着他，怒气让他完全忘记了刚刚的歉疚，现在他只想提起拳头把面前的人揍到地上，但Solo突然笑了。

“那时候的我是个混蛋，你完全有理由恨我，我不该那样恶意评价别人，就算那个时候你对我来说还是个陌生人。”Illya想要再次开口，但Solo用一根手指制止了他：“但是在喜欢你这件事情上我没有开玩笑。我喜欢你，Illya Kuryakin，这不会变。”

“任何一个花花公子都会这么说，”他冷哼一声，捏紧拳头试图保持镇定，“我可不是第一天认识你，我知道你副漂亮皮囊下面是什么。看看那些你带回家的女孩子里面有几个能和你交往超过一星期？我不知道你在耍什么把戏，也不想知道，离我远点，别逼我揍你。”

“她们和我只是床伴关系，当然不会纠缠不清，可你不一样……”

“我不想和你纠缠不清！”Illya推了他一把，“别把我扯进来，你的话我一个字也不相信！”

“Red Peril，你不相信Napoleon Solo，但你信任Cowboy，对么？我就是他，他就是我，他从没有对你有过隐瞒，我也一样。我喜欢女人，她们也喜欢我，我们只是各取所需，我没有玩弄她们，也从来没有要玩弄任何人的想法——包括你，Illya。”Solo张开手臂，示意自己完全坦诚，但Illya仍紧绷着身体，丝毫没有松懈下来的迹象，他盯着Solo，一字一顿地说：

“我不知道自己还能不能信任Cowboy，如果他就是你的话。”

“你可以信任他，当然可以……”Solo向他靠近，想要安抚他，但Illya一察觉到他的动作立刻弹起来，像一只受惊的猫一样嘶吼道：“滚出我的房子！现在！”

他揪着Solo的衣服把他拎起来就往阳台上一推，然后狠狠关上了门，Solo依旧待在阳台上，拍着玻璃门试图引起Illya的注意，并且开始就着玻璃上的灰尘画爱心。

“Illya，我可以等。”

“那就等着吧！我不会给你开门的！”

Illya把地上的碎瓷片一块块捡起来丢到垃圾桶里，捡起被掀翻的棋盘，被Solo发现了，又敲着玻璃说：“所以这就是那个棋盘？你父亲送你的那个？”

Illya这才想起来他在邮件里提过自己对西洋棋的喜爱。Cowboy是个熟练的双陆棋玩家，对西洋棋却不太感兴趣，尽管如此，他还是愿意陪Illya下棋。他们在线玩过几次，每次都以Cowboy的惨败告终。基本上，他们了解对方的一切喜好，一切厌恶。尽管在私生活领域差异很大，他们仍对很多事情都有相同的见解，其中一个人突然说起某个话题时，另一个人马上会反应过来，而且赞同对方的看法。他们看似是两个极端，却在许多细节之处不谋而合，如同两台有着相同核心的机器，即使经过复杂的演算后成为互不相干的个体，也仍然是两个彼此相通的造物，无论他们是否愿意承认。

这个突如其来的想法让Illya吓了一跳，他能找到一百个讨厌Solo的理由，就能找到一百个喜欢Cowboy的理由，但Solo就是Cowboy，Cowboy就是Solo，他们是硬币的两面，从不同的方向展示出来，重合到一起后才成为一个完整的整体——他不可能在抗拒一个的同时接受另一个。

Solo还在锲而不舍地敲着玻璃门，Illya心乱如麻，干脆把窗帘紧紧拉上，眼不见心不烦，一了百了。

“走开，Cowboy！”他冲外面喊，“离我远点！”

“好吧，”Solo说，“如果这是你想要的。”

外面传来一阵声响，然后安静下来。Illya站在原地等了一会儿才掀开窗帘确认——Solo已经回到了另一边——他放下窗帘，回到一团糟的房子，当一切都收拾好后，他的电脑却再次把他拉回了“Cowboy”的难题里。

他坐回电脑前，点开那一封封邮件，扫视着，脸色越来越阴沉——果然那个“Cowboy”的完美形象都是假的！Illya捏紧鼠标，在心里默数他的罪状，除了玩弄人心外，还有油嘴滑舌、弄虚作假、惺惺作态等等等等。他咬紧牙把那些邮件全部选中，按下了删除键，几百封邮件瞬间清空，那个叫“From Cowboy”的分类夹变得空空如也，他却一点也没有轻松起来。Illya试图把这些烦心事赶出自己的脑海，可当他走近厨房、想要给自己煮一杯热可可时，他看见了被他杂物篮里的一张红色卡片——那是那家红窗小店的卡片，自从Cowboy告诉他这家店之后，那里就成为了他的最爱之一。Illya把那张卡片抽出来，手指磨蹭着上面的印花。就算Cowboy这个形象是Solo故意营造出来的假象，那难道所有的邮件都是虚假的么？他有什么必要营造这样一个形象，只为了戏弄自己么？而且，他怎么可能知道发邮件的“Red P”是Illya？

Illya的指甲在卡片上留下掐痕，他丢下卡片冲回电脑前找回那些邮件，从最初的那封开始往后读。一直以来，Illya将Cowboy作为一个可靠的倾诉对象，向他抱怨过许多对Solo的不满，而作为回应，Cowboy也在邮件里说过许多他对自己邻居的疑惑，例如： _“他实在让我摸不着头脑，为什么他会把友好的微笑理解成嘲笑？”_ 再如： _“我的天，他能不能先听我把话说完再生气！”_ 以及： _“他应该再给自己一个机会，别总专注于猜测接近他的人是不是有什么企图。”_

Cowboy从来不是一个热衷隐藏自己真实想法的人，他足够坦诚，也足够幽默，而这些细节都在告诉他一个显而易见的事实：Cowboy从来不是一个刻意营造的伪装，他是就真实的Solo，是Solo的另一面——因为偏见和固执，Illya所无法了解的那一面。

Illya触电一般丢开鼠标，靠在椅背上。他抱起双手，手指急促敲打着上臂，过了一会又直起身继续点开邮件，一封封扫视着：Cowboy喜欢威士忌胜过龙舌兰、喜欢金发胜过棕发、喜欢莫奈胜过高更，他觉得世界是一个玩乐园，因此床伴多得像蜂巢上的孔—— _“就像蜜蜂采蜜一样，蜜蜂们和花朵互利互惠，一个得到了花蜜、一个传播了花粉。如果没有得到允许，我可不会随意和一个姑娘上床，而既然我得到了允许，那我们就是互相取乐罢了。如果说这是玩弄，那我们也是互相玩弄。”_

看到这句，他啪的一下阖上笔记本电脑，走出了书房。

周一，当他再次在电梯里遇见他时，Illya觉得浑身不自在。过去的两天里他想了不少，尽管Cowboy的爱情观他一直不能认同，但这是个没有对错的问题，更何况，他自己也犯了随意指责他人的错误。看着电梯层数一点点下降，那句道歉的话却一直哽在脖子里没法吐出，而Solo似乎毫不在意，他表现得就像他说的那样——他会等的。

Illya试着写信，可每当他写到“我很抱歉”时就无名火起，自尊心拉扯着他，他没法想象自己对那个Napoleon Solo道歉的样子，更没法把这些写出来，最后他只好把打好的字统统删掉。Illya把这些不满发泄都在健身房里，他频繁出入摔跤房，把一个又一个替罪羊摔倒在垫子上，直到几天后，他发现Solo出现在健身房里。

“你在这里干什么！”他竭力控制自己的音量，几乎是咬着牙在说，Solo却一脸轻松：“我一直对摔跤很感兴趣，我没跟你说过么？”

美国人总有本事四两拨千斤，他挑起眉，暧昧地看着Illya：“也许你能教教我？”

“很好，我就来教、教、你。”

Illya把他拽到训练场上，不等Solo准备好就抱住他的腰一把把他摔在地上——就像摔一袋麻薯。Solo还没反应过来就已经躺在了地上。

“这是犯规的，Peril！”

“对你这个混蛋不需要遵守规则。”

“这可真不友好。”

Solo伸手让Illya把他拉起来，但俄国人却抓住他的手把他摔到了另一边。距离他上次接触地板只过去三秒。

“好吧，看来你是动真格的。”Solo站起来，似乎准备接受挑战。

“我向来如此。”

他们缠斗在一起，这次Illya却发现美国人没那么好对付了。他是力气更大的那个，但Solo更狡猾，而且似乎能看穿他的进攻一样灵活，他随着Illya的行动而行动，仿佛是他的影子。Solo无法预测、无视规则，他运用臀、臂、手指甚至表情来对付Illya，这让俄国人感到困扰，但他很快适应过来，并且开始用尽全力进攻。俄国人较真起来像一辆发动的战车，Solo几乎毫无还手之力就被摔到了垫子上，Illya将他面朝下摁倒，将他的手臂使劲向后剪，Solo动弹不得，双腿蹬地试图反击，但Illya迅速骑到他的背上，结束了这场较量。

“我们扯平了。”Illya说着，松开他的手站起来。出过汗之后，他全身放松，脸上的神色也不再充满戾气。

“扯平了？”Solo还躺在地上，没反应过来一般茫然地重复道，“这么说，你消气了？”

“我没什么可生气的。”他下意识矢口否认，表情又恢复了凝重。他转身走出训练场，Solo赶紧从地上爬起来，跟在他身后。Illya走到空无一人的更衣室，拉开柜子把包拿出来，Solo看着他，手支在一旁的柜子上。

“你消气了么？”Solo问。

“你就是个蠢货。”Illya答非所问。

“我只是恋爱了。”

Illya转过头去看他，Solo与他对视，眼里盛满了笑意。他那张完美的脸挂了彩，显得有些滑稽，但眼角和嘴边扬起的弧度却无比柔和，像在阳光下晒得温暖的山丘，让Illya霎时哑口无言。

“……你这蠢货。”最终他这样说。

Solo敏锐地察觉到他的情绪变化，便试探着凑上去，将唇轻轻地贴在他的嘴角，轻轻一碰就离开，像是怕刺激到他。但他们的唇齿之间似乎有磁性一样，吸引着Solo吻上第二次、第三次，并且用舌头在俄国人因为害怕或羞怯而僵硬的下唇上舔舐。Illya不动，也不回应，Solo便捧住他的后脑勺加深这个吻，甚至放肆地把舌头探进去，用舌尖刺激Illya的上颚。Illya发出模糊的鼻音时，Solo吸住他的舌头，像搅拌奶油一样打着圆圈，由浅入深地戏弄他、缠住他，像藤蔓一样。Illya最终因为缺氧狠狠把他推开时，唇上已经留下浅浅的牙印。他的唇被吻得通红，这让Solo忍不住凑上去又偷亲一下，这才含着他的唇模糊地提醒道：“换气，亲爱的。”

然后便将他拉入另一个吻。

没完没了的吻。


	7. 又名：如何理解随手锁门的好处

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️这一章有肉！

_**-You have read all the mails.** _

Solo把他压在柜子上，一只手扶在他的颈后，一手则握住他的腰。Illya含着他的下唇，含糊地回应Solo，Solo马上以更热烈的进攻打乱他的节奏，放在腰上的手指探进衣服下摆，在侧腰上刮蹭。Illya抓住那只作乱的手，Solo却抬抬眼，用另一个吻封住他即将出口的抱怨。

那片总是抿成一线粉红的唇现在变得红肿，在他们停下喘息的瞬间，Illya推开了Solo，那双摁在他胸上的双手却被美国人借力一拉，就着姿势，美国人在一旁的椅子上坐下，Illya则坐到了他腿上。

Illya想起身，摆脱这难堪的姿势，但Solo抓住他的手，直直望住他，想用那双蓝眼睛逼他就范。

“你想都别想。”Illya说。

“可我已经在想着了。”Solo的手放在他的膝盖上，顺着肌肉的线条开始缓缓上移，像工匠在研究雕塑的肌理，一丝不苟又无限深情。

“那我就把你的脑袋揍到开花。”Illya握住Solo肩膀的手开始收紧，是能捏痛骨头的程度，但Solo一声不吭，反而笑得更加得意。他看似不经意地动了一下大腿，用他滚烫的欲望顶住Illya的臀缝，看到Illya瞬间失神的蓝眼睛，他叹息着吻住他的心口。

“哦，Illya，我的脑袋已经开花了，”他的语气仿佛在责备他的迟钝，“你正坐在我的腿上，还有比这更好的梦么？”

“你的梦就这么低级？”

“嘘，别这么贬低你自己……”

“放开我。”Illya命令道，但很显然，狡猾的美国人不是一个遵守纪律的士兵，相反，他用放肆试探一切规则的底线，此时他将食指抵在Illya唇上，轻轻摇头：

“五分钟就好。”

“去你的五分钟！”Illya一拳揍在他胸口，Solo吃痛一下，反将Illya紧紧抱在怀里，“这真的很痛……”

Solo皱着眉，眼尾哀求地垂下，那双蓝眼睛无辜地诱惑着他。Illya与他对视，手指几乎掐进他的肉里，他想要拒绝，却发现这样的僵局每一次都以自己的投降告终。

“你讨厌我吻你么？”

Illya瞳孔一颤。他不讨厌，他没法将“讨厌”这个词说出口，他喜欢与Solo在唇齿间的亲昵和温存，更不可思议的是，他没有任何抵触就接受了这些，甚至，他在Solo离开他的唇后会怀念那种唇齿交融的感觉。

——嘿，承认吧，你就是没法拒绝他。

最终他选择闭上眼睛。

下一个瞬间，他的喉结被咬住，唇齿交替在那片脆弱的肌肤上摩擦、吸吮，舌头则偶尔给予抚慰。这献祭一般的姿势让Illya反射性地攀住了Solo的肩，他的睫毛颤抖着，喉结无助地滚动，碾碎了一声压抑的喘息。最终，伴随着小幅度的挣扎，Solo松开了他。

“сука（贱人）……”

Solo抬抬眉毛，愉快地接受了这个赞誉，他安抚性地舔舐着那个牙印，随后脱掉了Illya的T恤。Illya胸前的乳头早就因为前面的挑逗变得硬挺，Solo毫不犹豫地咬上那枚肉粒，刻意地哼着鼻音，一边轻咬，一边像幼儿吮吸母乳一样吸吮着，发出“啾”的声响。酸痒的感觉让Illya下腹开始发胀，他脸上滚烫，手不由得揪住Solo的头发，想把他扯开。

Solo感受到脑后的拉扯，仰起头来朝他得逞地一笑，在他还没来得及说点什么前又低下头，咬上另一枚肉粒。又酸又痒的感觉让Illya的腰阵阵发酸，他想倒在Solo的身上，却又觉得这样的动作过于示弱，只好挺着胸、努力克制自己的声音。Solo的手趁机滑进他的裤子里，握住他的两片臀瓣放肆揉捏，甚至把手指探进他的后穴里浅浅抽插，好像这是个游戏。

“Illya，可以么？”Solo滚烫的吐息喷在他的耳际，让Illya怀疑那能把自己的耳垂也染红，他不想回答，因为这明显是个圈套，但Solo不断吻着他的耳垂、耳根，恳求着：“接受我吧Illya，嗯？”

“这是更衣室！”Illya垂死挣扎。

“我已经锁上门了，”Solo向他眨眼，“而且只要五分钟就好……？”

最终他妥协了：“……操你的，Solo……”这句粗话被堵在喉咙里，Solo咬着他的唇，说：“准确的说，是我操你，Peril。”

离开前，他最后抢着亲了一下Illya，然后拉开Illya的臀瓣坚定地插入了第一根手指。

“嗯——”

从Illya的喉咙里挤出一声喘息，被插入的陌生异物感让他不安，掐着Solo肩膀的手也越发加重。那根手指一屈一伸往前挤压，推开紧致的肠肉，奇异的胀痛感让Illya不由自主地喘气，后穴随之收紧，Solo吻着他，在唇齿间安抚地说：“放松，Illya……”

“你说得轻松……！”

Illya睁大眼睛，看见Solo从口袋里掏出一个了避孕套。一股混杂羞耻和愤怒的心情冲上头顶，Illya掐住Solo的脖子，说：“你……你早就有预谋……！”

“亲爱的，你现在不应该感谢我的‘早就有预谋’么？”脖子上施加的力度让他喉管发痒，他呛了一下，说：“我不想让你受伤，好么……”

Illya的手依旧圈在他的脖子上，但他放松了，任由Solo用牙齿咬着撕开避孕套的塑料包装，把里面的润滑液挤在他的后穴上。凉凉的凝胶被Solo的手指带入后穴里，进入的动作变得顺滑。美国人加快了速度，第一根手指到底后，第二根很快进入，这次他动了点坏脑筋，两只手指在肠肉里弯曲，像矿工打矿一样挖掘着。Illya的腰开始发酸，他攀住Solo，下巴渐渐搭上Solo的肩，随着Solo的动作发出喘息。Illya的声音本来就低沉，每一声呻吟都像是从肺部发出，加上他时不时颤抖的吐息，Solo的耳根也开始阵阵发热，下身随之胀痛。

“噢，Illya……Illya……你要逼疯我了……”

他温柔低喃道，声音像哄弄孩子的父亲，手上却狠狠往Illya的里面操弄，Illya被逼得一个挺腰，暴露在外的阴茎蹭上了Solo的T恤，留下几道深色印迹。Illya的性器一直被Solo刻意忽略，此时他再也受不住折磨，放开攀着Solo的一只手握住它抚慰起来，伴随着时不时不由自主的挺腰，Illya发出浓重的喘息。同时，后穴的两根手指不停突入，最长的中指在后穴里四处刮挠，寻找着Illya的敏感点。

“你到底行不行，Cowboy……”“Cowboy”这个词说到一半，Illya突然扬起颈颤抖起来，吐出一阵绵长的呻吟，“啊……Solo……！”

他找对了地方。

Solo用手指往那处腺体狠狠碾压，把Illya逼出更多破碎的声音。

“混蛋……嗯……！”

他痉挛着，身体连同肠肉一起。他的额头蹭着Solo的肩，像个初生婴儿那样艰难地呼吸。Solo咬住他的下巴，用舌头舔舐着他因为出汗发咸的皮肤，接着他下滑到颈部、锁骨、胸膛，舌头牵出一条湿滑的线，最后重新衔住Illya胸前的肉粒。Solo的手指一边狠狠抽插着Illya的后穴，牙齿一边轻咬着他的乳头，好像要从里面挤出乳汁一样。这色情的暗示让Illya下腹颤抖，他绝望地靠在Solo身上，承受着过电般酥麻的刺激。原本支撑着Illya的长腿现在因为快感绵软无力，Solo感到腿侧一松，Illya整个人坐在了他腿上。他们四目相对，Solo看见那双蓝眼睛因为他的动作而无法聚焦，颜色变成灰蓝，好像被什么弄脏了一般。这个想象让Solo下腹一热，他解开自己的裤子，把完全勃起的阴茎从内裤里解放出来。

Illya不太明白Solo想干什么，却被那条粗长的男性器官激得后腰一阵酸痒。Solo抽出后穴的手指，把他整个人翻过去背对着自己，那条东西被塞进了他两腿之间，与他的阴茎相摩擦。

“你是第一次，所以我想对你温柔点，但我总得拿点报酬吧……”Solo解释道，突然用力一拍他的臀瓣，“夹紧点宝贝儿！”

“嗯……！”

他反射性地收紧大腿，把他们两个的性器夹在腿间，Solo开始挺胯，他们摩擦起来，流出的浊液混在一起，打湿了他的腿。Solo握住他的腿弯把他抬高，用阴茎擦过他的会阴、囊袋，战栗的快感从脊椎窜上来，让他下腹又胀又痛。

“该死的……天……天啊……Solo……！”他扭动着酥麻的腰，想逃离这种异常的快感，却只是让摩擦更加激烈。

“Peril……”Solo饱含欲望的低音喷在他耳边，好像还嫌这样的刺激不够，他腾出一只手握住他们的性器撸动起来。鉴定师那双灵巧的手仿佛了解他所有的敏感处，手指抚过那上面的血管，又在顶部的沟壑上滑动。Illya挺着腰在他手里操着自己，嘴里泄出几声难以自制的呻吟。

Solo轻咬着他的耳垂，把吻印在他的耳后：“Peril，叫得再大声点，我想让外面的人都听到……”

“嗯……！”突然意识到这里随时都可能有人靠近的更衣室，Illya急忙捂住自己的嘴。羞耻让他涨红了脸，却也让他的身体更加兴奋。他夹紧大腿，后穴阵阵酥麻，身上所有的毛孔都在发汗，随着动作，贴着Solo大腿的皮肤牵扯出黏腻的触感。

Solo越发用力地顶动着，Illya只能狠狠咬住自己的手，堵住那些难堪的声音，但Solo好像硬要逼他吐出更露骨的呻吟一样挺腰，同时撸动他们的性器。Illya的眼睛渐渐模糊了，他眨掉那些生理性的泪水，下腹传来的酸胀感越来越强烈，最后他们一起射了出来。

他们挤在同一间淋浴室里。时间接近闭馆，除了他们，再没有第三个人。他们在水声中接吻，Illya把Solo压在墙上，而Solo揽着他的腰，把一条腿顶进他的腿间。

“混蛋，你是故意在这里惹我的……”Illya狠狠咬了一下他的唇。

“没错，”Solo挑眉，“恋爱的人都是愚蠢的。”

“下次你这样我会打断你的腿。”

“好的，我下次会换个地方……‘惹你’……”

Solo拉近他，用吻堵住了他所有反抗。


	8. 又名：如何抵抗美国人的糖衣炮弹

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Red P_

_Hi，again._

_From：_

_Cowboy_

“所以，现在我是你的男朋友了？”

Solo侧躺着，看向他身旁的俄国人。阳光在他的金发上跳动，继而流连到他的额头。Solo热爱每一个这样的时刻，那位戒心和防备都一样重的人现在褪下硬壳，将弥足珍贵的柔软展现在他面前，对他而言，这就是最好的犒赏。Solo的心被暖烘烘的爱意塞满了，他克制不住地去亲吻Illya的头发，Illya却扭过头瞥了他一眼，把他推开。

“你真无聊。”

Illya手里的手机显示着最新的那封邮件，他看完了，把手机塞回枕头底下，伏下身子继续将自己埋回枕头里。Solo把手伸到被褥下抚摸他光裸的背脊，那上面散布着Solo留下的痕迹，提醒他们昨晚有多疯狂。他的手停在腰际，替Illya揉捏酸痛的肌肉，但Illya把他的手从自己身上拿开，翻过身避开他的脸。Solo不依不饶地贴上去，趴在Illya的肩上：“嘿，你还没回答我呢，Peril。”

“嗯……”Illya假装思考了一下，“不。”

“什么？！”Solo哭丧着脸的表情在看到Illya后渐渐转为晴朗，“哦，我知道的，Illya，我知道的。”他的手在他的背上缓缓滑行，滑到臀部时便轻轻一捏，这在Solo看来只是个普通的调情，Illya却一把抓住他，将他反剪后摁到床上。

“蠢货。”Illya哼了一声。

“可是你喜欢这个蠢货！”Solo从被挤压的脸下挤出这一句，还不忘给Illya抛媚眼，俄国人懊恼地低吟一声，放开了他。

“也许是吧，Cowboy，可你不是我的男朋友——至少现在还不是。”

“你的意思是，我在考察期？”Solo揉着自己的手腕，一回身又搂住Illya的后颈把他拉低，在他的唇上偷亲了一下，“那么……亲爱的Red Peril，约会申请。”

Illya抬抬眉毛，示意他说下去。

“你想去我新发现的甜品店试试看么，鉴于上次我们的中央公园约会泡汤了？”

俄国人沉声思考着，而美国人则仰视着他的眼睛，不断冲他笑，冲他眨眼，投给他夹带撒娇意味的恳求眼神，但Illya知道答案早就呼之欲出了，只是他不愿意那么快就说出口。那场见面的不欢而散是他的错，他对Solo一直有成见，而且被这样的成见遮蔽了眼睛。他知道自己有些老派，毕竟在现代社会每个人有性自由，但他还是需要些时间来接受……

改变总是不容易的，但他愿意尝试——从现在开始。

“好吧。”没等Solo开始欢呼，Illya再次打断他，“但是只有约会，没有……你们美国人的那些……”

“上床？”

Illya点点头。

“天啊Peril，你把我当成什么了！我当然会尊重你的意愿，毕竟我们昨晚才……”

“够了！”Illya及时呵斥，阻止Solo让他回忆起昨晚疯狂的情况。

疯狂，是的，只有这个词才足以形容他们间发生的事。他并不是没有性经验的毛头小子，但Illya觉得Solo一个晚上就已经把他一年的量做完了。他们从健身房出来在车上时就差点擦枪走火，到了电梯里，Illya又被Solo吻得几近窒息，以至于他们一进门就开始撕扯对方身上的衣服。Solo就把他推倒在餐桌上，让他为自己完全打开。接着，他们把卧室的床弄成了一团乱麻，Illya毫无形象的咬着Solo的肩想忍住泪水，但他声音里的哭腔却只是让Solo更加放肆。为了清理，他们转向浴室，然后又回到床……Illya记不清他射了多少次，作为一个老派的俄国人，即使是他最疯狂的梦也不及那个晚上的万分之一。噢……不能再想下去了，否则他又会……

“Peril，你脸红了，想到了什么好事么？”

该死的Solo，他真想打烂那张完美的脸，打烂那个看穿一切的表情，但他收紧的拳头却突然被Solo握住，一个吻随后落在手背上。

“真抱歉，我不是故意要这么说的，你知道，本性难移。”

他给他一个带笑的歉意眼神，Illya的拳头松开了。

“接受道歉。”

“这就是你说的……甜品店？”

布鲁克林的街道，涂抹着大力水手和双头马，被拉下的卷帘门上是激吻的超人和蝙蝠侠，旁边贴着一张告示：“店主新婚蜜月旅行，休假一月。”

Solo摊摊手，那张无辜的脸衬着超人陶醉的表情格外刺眼。Illya皱着眉，抱起双手。

“这是不可控因素，亲爱的。你还记得你推荐给我的那家俄罗斯面包店么？我饿着肚子过去的时候，”他敲敲那张告示，“看到的就是这个。”

“所以约会取消。”Illya转身先走，不出所料地被Solo扯回。

“幸好我还有后备方案。离这两个街区，有整个布鲁克林最棒的泡芙。”

Illya扁扁嘴：“好吧。”

他们调转车头找到那家其貌不扬的小店，挤在一对情侣和一家四口中间分享一盒泡芙时，Illya的情绪轻易地被安抚了，他说不清是因为可口的奶油在他嘴里融化的触感，还是因为坐在身旁的人，有一双明亮的蓝眼睛。

Solo看似为人轻浮，实际却谨慎沉稳，因此他不需要掩饰自己，不需要迁就对方，不需要许下空头支票，更不需要证明爱意。他们熟悉彼此——作为网友、作为邻居——他们了解对方的兴趣和怪癖，也不再需要虚伪的客套和紧张的试探，一切便回到最初，回到偏差开始出现的地方，回到那个盛夏的聚会，回到他们第一次两手交握、交换名字、相互打量的时候。

“我想，我们可以试着交往。”

“从零开始？”

“从零开始。”

“你的主意有趣极了。”Illya咬着“有趣”那个词，坐到椅子上，坐在他旁边的Solo手里抱着一桶爆米花，正朝他得意地抬起眉毛。

按照Solo的想法，他们应该按照流程把情侣会做的事情都做一遍：看电影、逛街、吃晚餐，最后牵着手回家。对最后一点Illya表示了十二分的质疑，但Solo耸耸肩表示这没错——介于他们住在一起，他们就应该牵着手回家。

“你之前说的‘从零开始’不就是这个意思么？”

“恭喜你再次暴露了自己的智商，”Illya白他一眼，“我不会和你牵手的，免得你把低智商传染给我。”

“打个赌怎样？如果我能在今天回家前牵到你的手，你就要当众亲我一下。”

“那太简单了，你必须能牵住我的手五分钟以上。”Illya眯起眼睛，“如果我赢了，你要给我做一个月的早餐。”

“成交。”电影即将开始、灯光暗下来时，Solo凑到Illya耳边飞快地说：“就算你输了，我也愿意为你做早餐——一辈子。”

作为答谢，Illya在下面狠掐了一把Solo的大腿。“别打扰我看电影。”他下了最后通牒，而Solo向他敬礼，回应道：“遵命，长官。”

Illya对和恋人一起去电影院看电影这件事并不排斥，但选电影时他再一次被他和Solo的相同处之多吓到了。还在通邮件的时候，他们就经常会讨论自己最近看的电影，并且发现他们的喜好几乎重合。有时候，他们讨论起自己以前看过的电影时，对方会回应道： _“嘿，这也是我小时候的最爱！”_ Illya习惯了Cowboy会对自己的看法表示赞同，但转换到现实中后，他却还没有从“Cowboy就是Solo”这个事实中反应过来。一个又一个细节不断地提醒他选择的这个人有多么正确，以至于他几乎想要把脸埋到手掌里掩饰自己滚烫的双颊。

电影开场五分钟，Solo定定地待在座位上，尽管他是提出赌约的那个人，但对这个游戏他似乎觉得胜券在握，因此丝毫不打算马上出手。

好吧，Illya想，我就看看他会怎样做。

他抱起双臂，把手隐藏起来，Solo在自己的座位上挪动了一下身子，但仍然定定盯着屏幕，似乎已经完全沉浸在剧情里。

噢，该死。Illya暗暗握拳。这明明是他想看的电影，为什么他要轻易地被Solo的挑衅激怒，以至于完全忘记了自己来电影院的目的？而那个始作俑者却毫不在意！

这太蠢了。他将注意力转回电影上，剧情很快将他拉入另一个世界，心情随着主人公的际遇起伏，但故事进行到后半段却渐渐趋于平淡、琐碎，Illya开始眼皮发沉，加上昨晚的疯狂经历让他早就身心俱疲，终于在主人公开始回忆往事时他忍不住睡了过去。再醒来已经是散场，Illya一睁开眼就发现自己的手被握在Solo手里，而美国人一脸窃喜，拉着他的手举到嘴边亲吻。

“你这是作弊！”他将自己的手挣脱出来。

“不，这是智取。”美国人兴高采烈地问：“我能决定你在哪里吻我么？”

“不能！别得寸进尺Cowboy！”

“噢，这么说你承认自己输掉了？”美国人更加明显地笑出来，Illya哑口无言，这才反应过来自己又掉进了Solo的陷阱里。

“这事没完。”他站起来，走出放映厅，Solo跟在后面，心满意足地猜测起他的狠话里是羞恼的成分多，还是气愤的程度多。

这天晚些时候，Illya终于在餐厅里兑现了自己的承诺。趁着侍者离开，他朝自己的男友招招手：

“过来。”

Solo顺从地把脸贴过去，一个短促的吻印在了他的脸颊上。

“我以为会有一个唇吻！”美国人半真半假地抱怨道，他的俄国男友撇撇嘴、别过眼：“我可没答应过。”

“我知道。”

他把他的脸扭过来，吻在他唇上，Illya瞥见一旁的侍者，紧张地想推开他，但Solo抢着啄了一下他的唇才肯离开。侍者等他们完全分开才清清嗓子，装作什么也看到的样子将菜端到桌上。

“请慢用。”

“谢谢你。”Solo向侍者点头致意，Illya则嘟囔着一些要把美国人扔进哈得孙河之类的诅咒字眼，但除此之外，他并没有表示出更多的不满。Solo了解他的男友对于公开示爱有多抗拒，于是握住他的手安抚他，伴随着力度适中的交握，Illya的咒骂停了。

“别以为下次我还会上当。”他嘀咕道。

“当然，我知道你都是为了迁就我。”

Illya再次开始疑惑为什么自己会轻易被Solo安抚，但这一次他拒绝思考这个问题，因为他觉得自己早就知道答案。


	9. 又名：如何正确地向好友出柜

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_限你在本周三前停止往我家阳台上送花的行为。_

_P.S. 之前送的我暂且收下_

_P.S.S. 如果你再半夜爬过来打扰我，我会把你从十六楼扔下去，说到做到_

_From：_

_Red Peril_

“你恋爱了。”

Gaby把Illya的土豆扫进自己盘子里，一面打量Illya的表情，一面拿起一旁的调味瓶往黄油土豆上撒胡椒。她的动作干净利落，和拆下一台发动机时没什么两样，而坐在她对面的Illya却呛了一下。Gaby没有错过他眼底一闪而过的慌张，她的俄国好友端着咖啡，试图用马克杯掩饰自己的表情，但德国女孩马上在桌子底下不轻不重地踢了他一脚——她用的是肯定句，就冲这点，他就该明白Gaby不会善罢甘休。

“说吧，俄国男孩，谁有幸俘获了你的心？我明明记得莫斯科是不相信眼泪的？”

“呃……就是一个……家伙……”

Gaby差点把土豆吐出来，让Illya狐疑地盯着Gaby的动作，紧张地回想到底是哪个词刺激到了她。

“你……你交了个男朋友？！”Gaby压低嗓门，最后一个词被她咬着重音吐出来。

“怎么了？”

Illya故作轻松，但他斜眼扫视周围人群的动作已经暴露了他的真实想法，幸好周围的人都沉浸在美好的午餐时光中，没有人注意到他们，然而Illya的紧绷的情绪并没有得到舒缓，与阳光明媚的天气相反，他的心情正在多云转阴。

他选择这间临街的餐厅不是没有理由的，这里有纽约数一数二的薯条和牛肉，而且毗邻街道能让他欣赏到秋景，让他在心情舒畅的同时满足口腹之欲，但Gaby的问题让他瞬间胃里纠结了起来。

但这可是Gaby Teller，意志坚定、手段强硬，更何况，作为好友，她足够了解她。Gaby早就看出他表情的微妙变化，却没有马上回应，而是抵着下巴思考起来。

“奇怪，你之前明明不喜欢男生……但不管怎样你应该早点告诉我的，我认识的好男人不比好女人少，而且，”她又轻轻踢了Illya一脚，“我是一个尊重性取向的德国人。”

Illya没说话，而是放下了马克杯想赶快结束这个话题，但Gaby不依不饶地将双肘撑在桌面上，双手托腮，做出一副准备听故事的表情：“所以，告诉我吧，那个幸运儿是谁？”

“嗯……他是个艺术品鉴定师。”

“噢，是个艺术家，跟你很互补，很好，继续？”

“是个美国人……”

“嗯，不出所料。”

“是个……有趣的家伙。”

“没了？Illya，想从你嘴里撬出点东西真难。他性格怎么样？你们怎么认识的？你们交往多久了？谁先告白的……噢，等等，让我猜一猜……”Gaby隔空伸出一只手指制止他，“肯定是他先告白的，以你的性格肯定要纠结几个星期……嘿，等一下！你前几个星期就是在为这个烦恼，对吧？”

Illya刚张开嘴，一个声音突然插了进来：

“亲爱的，你怎么在这？”

他后颈上的汗毛竖了起来。

一双熟悉的手搭在他旁边的座椅上，他们正谈论的那个人不知道什么时候出现了，而且正满面春风地朝对面的女孩打招呼道：“午安，小姐，介意我坐在这里么？”

“当然不。”Gaby伸手示意他请便，那位先生便礼貌一笑，拉开椅子坐了下来。

她当然明白过来了——没有几个人敢叫Illya“亲爱的”，那么这位突然出现还称呼Illya这么亲昵的男人，毫无疑问就是Illya口中的艺术品鉴定师。

德国女孩盯着他，用那双监视零件的眼睛打量他——非常英俊，毫无疑问；身材健壮，虽然看起来不够Illya高，但肌肉保持得不错；穿着得体，像个有份体面工作的人，唯一让Gaby不满的只有——这位“鉴定师先生”太英俊了，而且看起来完全明白自己的魅力所在，也丝毫不在意展示自己的特长。Illya此前的恋爱经验少得可怜，Gaby担心他会不会受到欺骗，因为眼前的这位先生看起来就像一位花花公子。

德国女孩不自觉地咬着手里的叉子，她往Illya的方向瞟了瞟，发现她的朋友虽然动作有些僵硬，但嘴角和眼尾的弧度都十分柔软，这是他心情良好的标志，这让Gaby稍微减轻了担忧。

“我是Napoleon Solo，”他向Gaby伸出手，“我听到你们在谈论我的事情，有什么我能帮你的么？”

“我是Gaby Teller，Illya的朋友，”女孩也伸出手，“我正在向Illya打听他的情感经历呢。能告诉我你们是怎么认识的么？”

“噢，”Solo转过头看了一眼Illya，他的俄国男友正向他使眼色，“我也希望能告诉你一个跌宕起伏的浪漫爱情故事，但事实是——”他摊开手，“我和Illya是邻居，日久生情。”

“没错。”Illya迅速地回应道，他看上去舒了一口气，但身体依旧紧绷。

“就这样……？”Gaby失望地扒拉着她的土豆，但很快抛出一个新的问题并重新兴奋起来，“是你先告白的么？”

“是的。他考虑了好久，我差点以为要被他拒绝了。”Solo朝Illya抛去一个眼神，而Illya还给他一个白眼。

“哈，我猜对了。最后一个问题：你们交往多久了？”

“已经一个星期了。”

Gaby愉快地叉起一块土豆：“恭喜你们，Illya是个好孩子，就是太害羞了，脾气也不太好，不过我想你肯定不会在意这些的。”

她朝Solo颇有深意地笑了笑，而Solo完全接收到了里面的警告信息，配上德国女孩那个小幅度挥动叉子的动作，他毫不意外如果哪天Illya伤心了，第一个遭殃的就是他。

“当然。”

Solo全盘收下那些警告，伸出一只手揽住Illya的肩，不顾俄国人的瞪视，在他肩上捏了捏，这是个宣誓主权的举动——忽略Illya在桌底下差点把他另一只的手指拧断这点的话。

午餐在一片和睦中结束了。趁着Solo去停车场取车的时候，Gaby快走几步挽上Illya的手，他们像往常那样并肩走在街上，Illya特意配合着她的步伐，Gaby则稍微加快脚步。

“我有点担心你，俄国男孩。”

“为什么？”

“我看不穿那个人。”Gaby挑选着最谨慎的措辞，但Illya马上明白了她的担忧。

“我也看不穿他，Gaby，”Illya朝她一笑，“他是个很有趣的人，我从没遇见过这样的家伙，自负、狡猾、油嘴滑舌……但我能肯定的是，他爱我。”

_——就像我爱他那样。_


	10. 又名：如何教会一个理科男欣赏艺术

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Red Peril_

_长官，我发现了一间由意大利人打理的意大利餐厅，菜肴地道、风味绝佳、气氛良好、适合二人晚餐，故特此申请于今晚八点与您会面。_

_地址如下：……_

_P.S. 希望您今晚能穿上我上次为您买的衣服_

_来自您忠诚的士兵：_

_Napoleon Solo中士_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

Illya穿上那件深灰色的西装外套，掏出手机在床边坐下。

七点三十分。

不出意外的话，五分钟后Solo就该在门外，还剩一点点时间，Illya可以放松一下。他划开手机解锁，进入邮箱，找到那个标着“From Cowboy”的分类，点击打开——那里放着Solo寄来的每一封邮件，从最初的那封错误回信，到最新的约会邀请，都被他一一归类、存放在这里。偶尔，像这样无所事事又无关紧要的时候，他会拿出来看一看，就像孩子回味自己最喜爱的糖果那样。

他找到排在最前面的、开头写着“дать неосторожных ‘дядя’ （致粗心的‘叔叔’）”的那一封，轻点打开，一封完全用俄文写成的邮件弹出来，展现在手机屏幕上。这是Solo寄给Illya的第一封邮件，就是这封只有两百字不到的信件从此将两个原本互不理解的人联系在一起。

Illya一开始以为这是一封来自同胞的邮件，因为Solo的俄语非常流利，让他几乎找不到写信人是个非俄语使用者的痕迹，但随着一点点认识“Cowboy”，他发现这个素不相识的网友的确是个完完全全的美国人——一个对语言有着惊人天赋的美国人。

_“你是语言教授么？你的语法非常完美，我几乎找不出一点瑕疵……”_

_“哈哈，我去年才开始学俄语，不过……谢了哥们，能得到来自俄国同志的夸奖真是给了我莫大的鼓励。我忍不住想炫耀一下，学斯拉夫语其实没那么困难，至少对我来说……”_

Solo说自己起码懂得五国语言，这还是刨去了“只够和当地人进行日常交流”的那些。

“职业需求，Peril，职业需求，”Solo这么说的时候，正把一沓厚厚的文献扔到桌上，“如果你也需要隔三差五地在两天内读完三指宽的、不知道是西班牙文还是意大利文的资料，你也会被逼着学会起码五国语言。”

这也许解释了为什么我没法成为一个艺术家。Illya想。

他永远没法分清“r”和“l”的发音，就像他没法分清全休止符和二分休止符那样。他缺乏对艺术的理解，也缺乏想象的兴趣。

“这可不一样，Peril，”Solo反驳道，“全休止符和二分休止符就像一对镜子里的兄弟，一个朝上、一个朝下，正好相反，非常容易区分……”

“但我想不出我有什么理由去区分他们，我是个工程师，不是钢琴家。”Illya的表情就像个在向家长辩解自己为什么要跟邻居家小鬼打架的孩子。

Solo愣了一下，随后笑了起来。

“你说得对，我知道就行了，”他敲敲自己的脑袋，“我替你把它们记在这里，如果你需要，任何时候，只要召唤Mr. Solo，我会乐意替您分忧解难。”他向Illya敬了个礼，但Illya把他的手挥开，翻了个白眼。

“油嘴滑舌的美国佬。”

他以一个吻结束了Solo的花言巧语，这是他对自己的口是心非最好的展示，因此Solo对此甘之如饴。

手指在末尾处的“добрый день（日安）”停下，Illya结束了这次说长不长、说短不短的胡思乱想。抬起手表，七点五十，门外没有催促的铃声、手机没有解释迟到的电话、阳台上没有代表惊喜的叩门声……

Illya再次查看时间，并且确认了他们约好的晚餐时间的确是八点，这意味着Solo应该在七点半就出现，载他到那间意大利餐厅去。虽然餐厅会为客人预留半个小时的位置，但这不是关键，关键是——Solo从不迟到，从不。相反，他总会早早等在约定地点，就为了给Illya一些小小的惊喜：一束花、一份甜点、一杯热可可……Illya喜欢这些小花招，虽然他从没有承认过。他暗自感激Solo做的这些，美国人通常是制造气氛并打破僵局的那个人，这弥补了Illya寥寥无几的浪漫细胞，甚至，Solo坦白他喜欢Illya的这一个“缺点”——

_“不然你就太完美了，我会嫉妒每一个知道你名字的人。”_

Illya在窗边来回踱步，尽管他知道在十六楼根本看不清底下的动静，他还是时不时探出头去，期盼每一辆停下来的车里会走出那个熟悉的身影，但直到八点零五分，Solo还是没有消息。他打给他的私人手机、工作号码、办公室座机，都是忙音，这让他越发焦躁，脑海里开始出现不该有的想象。

美国的车祸致死率只有大约1.5%，不可能那么凑巧。他深呼吸，劝说自己冷静，再试一次Solo的办公室电话，这一次电话接通了，一个加班的助理接起了这个电话：

“Solo先生？他在二十分钟前就离开了……对，今天下午的确有一个会议延迟了……您需要我替您留个口信么？”

他张开嘴想要说话，门铃声却提前一步响了。Solo打开门，叩叩门板提醒他的恋人：“Kuryakin长官，您准备好了么？”

Illya愣在那里，手机里传出那位年轻助理的声音：“先生？先生？您还在听么？”

“……不用了，谢谢。”

他挂断电话，看着Solo。那双蓝眼睛无辜地盯着他，好像那个迟到了半个小时害恋人着急的人根本不是他，但突然之间，Illya决定不去追究他迟到的错，毕竟那位可怜的助理已经替他做出解释了。

——他必须做出解释！

这顿晚餐让Illya心烦意乱，与主厨的烹饪水平无关，扰乱他的是坐在他对面的美国男人。Solo这个晚上太沉默了，他在甜点上来前喝掉了三杯香槟，却只说了五句俏皮话。他不断冲Illya露出那个惹人喜爱的招牌笑容，下一秒却又望着墙上那幅抽象画出神，矛盾里充满异常、异常里充满矛盾。Illya蹙起眉，等了一晚上，希望能听到Solo自己解释，但Solo对此保持缄默，就像一个忠实的守墓人，对棺材里的秘密只字不提。终于，在甜点上来后，Illya决定不再消极等待，他放下刀叉，直盯着他的恋人。

“怎么了Peril，这是他们的招牌点心，你不想试一试么？”

Illya抱起双手，说：“你最好能给我一个合理的解释，中士。”

“关于什么？”

“关于你今晚的糟糕表现，”他的表情让Solo想起克格勃的冷酷特工，“否则我会以‘消极作战’为由给你惩罚。”

Solo脸上浮现出的表情介于惊讶和无奈之间，他的目光则迅速被Illya无意识地拨弄着刀叉的动作吸引。

“你看出来了……？”出乎意料的，那种慌张的神情迅速转变为带着狡诈的窃喜，“长官，你说的‘惩罚’是我理解的那种么？”

“不！”Illya有些生气了，“别耍花招，回答我！”

“好吧好吧，就是些工作上的事情……你知道的，秋季拍卖准备要开始了，所有人都忙得不可开交。”

这个理由完美无缺。拍卖行有最忙的两个时段：春季拍卖和秋季拍卖。身为一名鉴定师，Solo在这个时候如果游手好闲反而异常，但Illya仍然觉得不对劲。他隐隐感到不安，却找不出破绽，只能像个不服气的孩子一样盯着Solo，这惹得Solo轻笑起来。

“我没事，真的，”他握住Illya捏紧了刀叉的手指，温柔地将它们一根根掰开，抓进手里，“只是最近会变得很忙，恐怕没什么时间能约你出来了。”

“我不在乎这个。”Illya的手指静静躺在他手里，安稳得像一只熟睡的猫。这句话刚出口，Solo就笑了。

我不在乎这个——我在乎的是你。

Illya知道Solo听出了自己的话中话，这反而让他面上一阵燥热。手指被一股柔和却不容抗拒的力量握紧，在反应过来之前，Solo已经亲吻在他的手指上。那双蓝眼睛中的热度烫到了他，他急急抽回自己的手，站起身来。

“我想回去了。”他窘迫地环视四周，寻找侍者，但Solo挥挥手让一旁的侍者退回去。

“Peril，你还没吃甜点呢。”

他愣了一下，条件反射一般坐回椅子，Solo被他的样子再一次逗笑，这让他获得几个瞪视。

“我们吃完这个就回去。”Illya补充道，而Solo纵容地点点头，说：

“好。”

接下来的一个星期里，Illya都没有在电梯间里遇见过他的恋人。

交往后，他们约定好，只要时间允许，每天早上都在电梯里进行一个小小的碰面，但这一个星期以来，Illya只在自己的猫眼里见过晚归的Solo。他的男友夹着几本厚厚的资料，一脸疲惫，这让他没法去打扰他。

作为一位在实验室工作的物理学家，Illya的上班时间比较规律，除非遇上突发事件，否则每天都能按时上下班。相反，Solo的工作时间则比较弹性。在拍卖行工作的鉴定师经常需要根据客户的预约外出估价，有时候还要出差到国外，但有时候，Solo可以一连几天都待在家里替Illya做早餐。

Illya去他工作的拍卖行参观过，特意挑了Solo出差的时候，以免遇到他会让自己尴尬。沿着街边延伸的玻璃长廊里展示着画作和雕塑，穿过回廊，就是人来人往的49号大街，但展厅里一片宁静，画作上的少女隽永而赧然地凝视着他，他从不懂得欣赏艺术，却在那个眼神里获得了平静。

——那也许就是看着爱人的眼神吧，眼眶发热、心头发软，鼓足勇气深陷其中，心存羞赧又满心欢喜……

他透过她看到另一个人，那个人让他眼眶发热、心头发软、思绪清空、口舌无力。心脏的鼓动将他推出展厅，直推到大街上。行色匆匆的人影从他眼前掠过时，他才记起要大口呼吸。那个少女的眼神像烙印一样刻在那里，要他时时刻刻记住那种感觉、时时刻刻记住那股冲动。

那天之后，他不再抵触Solo的一切甜言蜜语，尽管他仍旧不适应那些掺过糖浆的话语，但当Solo在他耳边说的时候，他会提醒自己不要因为羞耻而出口伤人。他渐渐适应了这些，适应了电梯间的亲吻、适应了餐桌上握住他的手、适应了时不时出现的鲜花和礼物……当这些突然消失时，他难以克制地感到缺失，明明在此之前他从不屑于与他人建立亲密的关系，但说到底，人类总是需要宽慰和温暖，而且越多越好、越长久越好……

Solo寄来的邮件停了，偶尔还会收到一两张放在门边的卡片，一个委屈的哭脸在里面说： _“我想你。”_

他不擅长处理这些细微的感情，于是把前两张都收进了抽屉里。他想要回应，却不知道该怎么做，终于在收到第三张时他决定做出点表示，于是在下面加了一句“我也是”塞回Solo的门缝下，当天晚上，Illya躺在床上时，阳台的门被敲响了。

Solo抱着双肩站在门外瑟瑟发抖。深秋时节，夜晚的气温凛人，他只穿着一件衬衣站在风里，可怜兮兮地敲打玻璃。

“你怎么来了？”Illya刚把门打开一条分，Solo就挤着身体钻了进来。

“我想你了。”他脱掉鞋子，钻进Illya的暖烘烘的被子里，眼底带着疲惫，Illya却僵硬地站在床边，说：“你还没洗澡。”

Illya有奇怪的洁癖，出门后一定要洗过澡才肯上床。门外的烟尘味道让他困扰，但Solo带着一身尘土气息爬到他床上时，他却不忍心把他赶下去。

“我累死了。”Solo扁扁嘴向他求饶，Illya不安地搓揉衣角，终于在那个眼神里败下阵来，认命地掀开被子躺到Solo旁边，让他能把自己抱在怀里。

“你好臭。”

“我知道。”

Solo的呼吸声渐渐趋于平稳，确定他睡着之后，Illya小心翼翼地转过身，腾出一只手轻轻搭在了他的腰上。

愚蠢的决定。

Illya想。

上次的温存后，他将近一个星期没见过Solo，更没有收到邮件，Illya心里小打小闹的惴惴不安终于火烧火燎，演变成一场火山喷发。在冲动的指使下，他用匿名打电话到Solo的办公室，假装成一个刚搬到纽约的俄国商人，侧击旁敲地向那个可怜的助理打听他们的办公时间、秋拍情况、举办地点。随着一次次通话，他用越来越精湛的演技和越来越顺畅的谎言套出了一个又一个情报，包括秋拍的展品情报、拍卖会入场的押金数额、拍卖师姓名，以及，Solo先生的外出鉴定频率、Solo先生的收费标准、Solo先生的私人癖好、Solo先生的专精领域等等等等。他一边厌恶自己的装模作样，一边感叹自己的的演技快要比得上James Bond，直到某天那位助理不小心说漏了嘴。

“当然不会，Kuryakin先生，Solo先生认为您的请求很合理……”

“……你刚刚称呼我什么？”

“……噢，该死……”

一阵模糊的摩擦音后，电话那边换了一个磁性而熟悉的嗓音：“亲爱的Peril，玩得开心么？”

“Cowboy，你早就知道了。”

“当然啦，一位秘密的俄国青睐者，嗓音低沉、谎言拙劣、比起拍卖会对我似乎更感兴趣……我怎么会认不出自己的男友呢，Peril……”

那句“Peril”沉在喉管，震动声带、弹跳下潜，松荡、浓重 、饱满，带着显而易见的暗示意味，震得他浑身发麻。Illya慌张地掐断了电话，然而电话再次响起，将他再次拖回那个令人窘迫的情景：

“亲爱的，我今晚有空，你什么时候方便？”

他不说话，好像那样就能挽回一点颜面，但Solo并不在意，他的笑声隔着电波传到耳中，又让Illya一阵颤抖。

“我等你的邮件，Illya。”

他挂断了，而自己没有拒绝。

愚蠢的决定。

_“今晚九点，我在家。——Red P”_

Illya觉得全身酥软，仿佛浮在水中、眼皮被阳光熨烫。Solo侧躺在他身旁，手指顺着他光裸的背脊上下滑动，带起阵阵战栗。Illya伸手把恋人的手甩开，扭过头把自己塞进松软的枕头里。

“我累了，Cowboy……”

一个吻落在他的头发上。

“我知道，但是我想看着你睡。”他亲了第二下，将自己的头埋在他的颈窝，嗅着他温热干燥的皮肤散发出来的味道——沐浴露，柠檬香味，和自己身上的一样。

“楼下的Adams太太要搬走了，你看到了么？搬家公司的车在下面停了一整天……”他的气息喷在Illya颈边，带着点潮湿气息。他刚洗完澡，头发还带着水汽，打着卷从额上垂下来，显出海藻一般的颜色。

“看到了，”Illya叹了口气，“Adams先生换了工作，他们要搬到西海岸去。”

“我想起来了，你和Adams夫人关系很好，对吧？”

“我搬来的时候，第一个跟我打招呼的人就是她。她是个好人，她的烤布丁也很好……”Illya的声音闷沉，不知道是不是因为埋在枕头里的原因，“对我来说，她就像祖母一样……”

Solo安静了一阵，他意识到了Illya的低落。家人对Illya来说意味着一个牢不可破的安全港，完全可信、永不弥缺，但不幸的是，总有不可避免的分别需要承受。幸好Solo十分擅长安抚自己的恋人，总能用最简单的办法让他平静下来。他吻着他的后颈，俯下身搂住他：“嘘……没关系的，我在这里……”

他们就这样静静躺了一阵，任彼此的呼吸声混合在一起，交融成两道氤氲，然后Illya轻轻挣脱了Solo的手臂，说：“我要睡了。”

身后，Solo没有回应，Illya敏锐地察觉到这一点，两个呼吸的罅隙间，他听到恋人有些迟疑地问：“如果，我是说如果，有一天你要回俄罗斯呢？如果我们要分开呢？”

他愣了一下，然后猛地翻过身，盯着Solo的眼。

“我不会。”

“我是说——如果。”

“为什么要做这样的假设？”

“只是……由此及彼罢了。”

那双蓝眼睛里包含着无可奈何的疲惫和不安，眉毛几乎和眼睑紧贴。他难过的时候，唇线反而会微微上扬，像是在提醒自己不要示弱。

“Napoleon Solo，我不会离开，你听清楚了么？”Illya咬着词尾，一字一句地说，“我会待在这里，直到……”他咬了咬下唇，用力将那句话吐出：“……直到受不了你这张惹人心烦的脸为止，你听清楚了么？”

Solo脸上挤在一起的线条融化了，转化为一个真正代表喜悦的弧度。他吻上他的眼睛，语气恢复了往常的得意洋洋：“你的意思是说我这张‘惹人喜爱的脸’永远不会让你厌倦对吧？Peril，我知道你爱我，可这太……太……”他叹着气，“噢，该死，你对我施了什么魔法……”

他带着虚假的恼怒吻住Illya的唇，在他还在调整呼吸时就包裹住他的整个口腔，用牙齿衔住他的舌拉进自己嘴里。被完全掌控的惊恐让Illya想起将猎物拖上树梢的花豹，尖牙利齿、斑纹绚丽，有一张狡黠的脸——猎手。它们华丽的花斑在他眼皮下跳动，震荡成太阳耀斑。Illya睁开眼，陷进一片清澈的海里，完全透明、水色极高，沉淀物微乎其微、浮游物难以逗留。这汪海水被圈养在那个人眼中，已足令人溺毙。Illya深陷其中，任由他用柔情蜜意将自己拖进更深的海域，成为洋流中的一粒细小泥尘。

Illya开始吸不上气时Solo终于松开了他。那片海现在变成逗留在浅水湾里的轻柔波浪，映着暖色和光。

“你还是没学会换气，亲爱的。”

“不需要……”他推开Solo的手臂，让自己瘫软在被褥上。

“可这很重要。”他又凑上来，想借“教学示范”讨要更多的亲昵，但Illya无情地拒绝了，给他一个拒人千里的背影。

“走开，Cowboy。”

“不，”他将下巴搭上Illya的侧颈，“我还有一个问题。”

“快说。”

“如果，要被调走的是我呢？”


	11. 又名：如何做出不计后果的选择

**_-You have read all the mails._ **

Napoleon Solo出生于一个中产阶级的商人家庭，十岁以前，父亲常带他到博物馆去，教给他人类的进化史、木乃伊的制作过程、胶片电影的放映方法、分辨洛可可和巴洛克的秘诀……在家里还算宽裕时，这对中产阶级的父母热衷于带儿子去体验各种新事物，也是在从博物馆里，他认识了梵高、毕加索、莫奈。六岁时，他画出了自己的第一幅油画，尽管那只是红与黑的胡乱涂抹，但从那个时候开始，他爱上了那种感觉：肆意涂抹的自由、不受限制的挥洒。他感觉自己的人生就应该像涂抹一副油画那样：不后退、不设限、不受阻。

小Napoleon喜欢跑到教堂去，坐在那里看一整天的壁画和玫瑰窗。修女们都很喜欢他，拉着他肉呼呼的小手给他讲圣乔治和施洗约翰的故事，尽管这些故事都很有趣，但他最喜欢的还是去看修士们修复壁画。

十二岁的暑假，他的家人带他去意大利乡村度假，附近的教堂正在修复那里的壁画，他被修复师们那细致、繁琐的工作吸引了，整个暑假都在教堂里看他们如何工作。没人会阻拦一个孩子四处乱跑，他就钻到封条里面看他们如何用靛蓝涂抹圣母的衣袍、如何将绯红绘成耶稣为立约流下的血、如何以稻金描摹米迦勒的鬃发……时间长了，修复师便教给他一些只有长期从事修复工作的人才会知道的秘诀，他在那里第一次知道了“艺术鉴定师”这门职业。在一厢情愿的艺术家眼里，艺术鉴定师比银行家更受欢迎，这似乎很容易理解，当二十年后，他对一位女士介绍自己是位“艺术鉴定师”时，她会认为他不但心思细腻、直觉敏锐，而且兼具优雅与浪漫，这点银行家可比不上他们。 但十五岁时，他仍是个穿着帆布鞋四处乱跑的毛头小伙，唯恐天下不乱、遇事高高挂起。他刚卖出自己的第一幅画，赚了三十美金，虽然因为没人认识“Napoleon Solo”，他不得不用一个傻气的假名捏造自己的经历，但这足够他自豪一星期了。

他的父亲却认为自己的儿子在异想天开。作为一个商人，读商学院、进银行、赚大钱才是正道，Napoleon Solo却一心一意要做一名艺术家。父母难免和孩子有分歧，有时候是父母说服孩子，有时候是孩子让父母妥协，但在Napoleon Solo这里，没有妥协和退让，他要当个艺术家的信念无比坚定，以至于让他能不顾一切地做出抉择。为了这个，他十八岁时从家里跑出去，报考了父母不支持的专业。家里没有给他一个铜板，他就同时打三份工，忙得一沾床就能睡着，生活除了图书馆和宿舍就是打工，唯一的消遣是和一起打工的姑娘们来几次不交心的身体交流，但不得不说，他乐在其中，意大利的血统帮了他不少忙，姑娘们都喜欢他多情的眼睛和浓黑的鬃发，这个优点后来帮了他不少忙。22岁时，他作为全系最优秀的学生顺利毕业了，欣赏他的教授给他写了一封推荐信，帮他成功地进入了世界一流的拍卖行，成为实习生。三个月后他转正，成为一名销售员，两年后他进入艺术部门，用了五年成为部门主管，而期间，从菜鸟鉴定师成为资深鉴定师花了他八年。尽管如此，在同行里，没有几个人能在他的年纪就做到这么成功，他终于获得了足够的自傲资本。Napoleon Solo，这个从落魄商人家庭出生的平凡小伙，如愿从事了自己梦想中的职业，而且靠它成为别人眼里的成功人士，这一切听起来都棒极了，对么？

是的，棒极了。

能看到来自十九世纪的画作棒极了；能亲眼看到著名画家的真迹棒极了；能飞到另一个半球去欣赏印象派大师的花园棒极了；能从一堆破铜烂铁里发掘出被埋没的珍宝也棒极了……

需要猜测交易人的心思棒极了；连夜赶往另一个半球争取收藏家的委托棒极了；不眠不休地读完半人高的画册棒极了；不得不分辨天才的画家和天才的赝作家也棒极了……

这一切像听上去一样美好，直到现在——

Solo从上司Sanders的办公室出来，开始思考自己应不应该放弃这份工作。

Sanders刚刚宣布他升职了，要被调任到伦敦的总部去，前途光明、一片大好。五年前他就在等这个机会，但现在这个机会躺在手心、只要他开口答应就能达成时，他却犹豫了。

“我能考虑一下么？你知道的，这可是件大事……”

Sanders没说什么，但Solo能从他的眼神里能看出不满。他了解上司的为人，如果犹豫太久，这个机会就会落到别人手里，尽管他是他最得意的手下，但Sanders从不怜悯、从不同情。然而现在他没有心思考虑Sanders的想法，他只顾得上考虑另一个人——Illya。

从Sanders的办公室出来，他的第一反应是想给Illya发邮件，划开手机解锁键后却不知道该说什么。

 _“Peril，我要升职调到伦敦总部去啦”_ ？还是 _“Peril，对不起，我得离开一段时间”_ ？前者听起来像无情的炫耀，后者听起来像虚伪的告别，而无论哪一个都只会让人愤怒，最终他只能收起了手机。

Solo质疑自己是否有足够的耐力忍受长距离的恋爱。他从不怀疑Illya对他的感情，却没法对自己放心。毫无疑问，在遇到Illya之前他劣迹斑斑、情人众多，他也一度怀疑自己根本没有为爱忠诚的能力，但事实是，在他疯狂而愚蠢地追求Illya的那一个月里，他对其他的姑娘失去了任何兴趣，即使是现在，他们已经稳定地交往了一个月以后，他仍然觉得自己处在热恋期。这对一个天亮就能坦然说再见的人来说堪称壮举，但在见不到对方的情况下呢？六个月后呢？一年后呢？他没法回答——他更相信Illya，而不是自己，更可怕的是，他知道人性经不起考验。

他没法思考，于是提前回了家，拎着酒杯坐在阳台上，希望吹吹风能让他一拍脑袋想出办法。

Illya还没回来，他便放肆地爬过围栏跑到俄国人的阳台上，用一点小技巧打开了那扇玻璃门。里面就是Illya的卧室，那张双人床摆在阳台旁边，上面的床单是他和Illya一起去选的，深蓝色的几何纹路让他们都很满意，于是一人买了一套回家。

Solo把自己放倒在恋人的床上，床单上有柠檬沐浴露的味道、洗衣粉的人工香气和阳光的气息，还有一股说不清的独特气味——Illya的味道，一点点盐、一点点汗水、一点点雪、一点点酒精，糅合出他的雪国恋人的气息。他灌下一口酒，暗自希望自己的男友不会发现他没洗澡就躺在床上，否则说不定会被勒令一个月都不准上床。

酒精由血液扩散至全身，他在暖洋洋的晕眩中想象自己向Illya提出分手的场景，想象自己领着一个女孩到他面前，说： _“我很抱歉，但你会找到比我更好的。”_ 他的表情会是愤怒还是悲伤，又或是两者都有？也许他会阴沉着脸答应，转身后再也不和他联系？

他背脊发冷、头皮发麻，阵阵冷战让他猝不及防地清醒过来，并且发现自己没法接受这个结局。

Solo突然傻乎乎地笑了： _噢，他恋爱了，他找到了那个最有可能与他共度一生的人。_ 待在Illya身边让他有归属感，让他无论到哪里都想要回到他身边——他被套牢了、被绑定了、被锁住了，随你怎么说吧，他栽了。

他乐呵呵接受了这点，心中的喜悦甚至让他迫不及待灌下一口酒，然而事情却又回到了原点——如何才能做出那个足以让他不计后果的选择？


	12. 又名：安慰一个伤心的人

_**-You have read all the mails.** _

“这不是个假设？”Illya的声音有些抖，但他努力克制住了，于是Solo也假装没有听出来。

“不，不是假设，是真的。”

“而且你早就知道了？”他一下回忆起Solo这段时间的异常表现，心里却涌出一股奇异的安心。他期盼着Solo的异常就是因为这个，而不是他猜想的移情别恋。

“对不起，我不知道该怎么说出口……”Solo没有碰他，甚至不敢看他的眼睛。半个月前他就知道了消息，上司给他一周的时间考虑，他犹豫两天，答应了升职决定。在那个意大利餐厅里时，他几乎要把这一切说出口，却在开口的一瞬间失去了勇气。他害怕伤害他，Illya并不脆弱，却也不像外表看起来的那么坚强。他足够坚定冷静，却又敏锐得像一杆秤，而Solo害怕在他这里冒险。

沉默在他们中间蔓延，Illya能感觉出来Solo在紧张，而且在难过，但他自己却没有办法从震惊里恢复过来，给予反应。Illya一向对痛感迟钝，也许今天之后他会难过、会愤怒、会把自己的房子再毁掉一次，但现在他整个人沉浸在麻木的震感中，像中弹的人在被击中的瞬间只能感觉到强烈的冲击，而后痛感才会钻心而来。

“你要被调去哪里？”Illya听见自己的声音这么问。

“伦敦。”

“升职？”

“对。”

Illya一下明白过来：“你一直在等这个机会，和我交往之前就在等。”

“Illya……”

他打断Solo，以自己都没意识到的慌张：“这是好事，你应该去。”

Solo愣住了，他猛盯Illlya的眼睛，甚至用手把他的双肩掰过来强迫他与自己对视。

“你……你不生气么？”

“我为什么要生气？我应该为你高兴。”他把Solo的手推开，不去看那双蓝眼睛。心脏在他的胸腔里狂跳起来，他喘不过气，手也开始阵阵发抖，他只好把它们藏到被褥底下。

“可是我没有和你商量，我什么都没有说……”

“我不生气，Cowboy！”他有些失控地大吼起来，却又在瞬间意识到自己的失态，“我不生气，真的。”

“你不想我留下？”Solo的瞳孔有些颤抖地看着他，而他心慌意乱地挪开眼，说：“你应该接受这个升职，这对你有好处。”

“就算这个代价是我要离开，而且不知道什么时候才能被调回来？”Solo突然笑了，用手捋了一把额发，“Illya，你应该生气的，甚至应该揍我一顿，因为我……”

“因为你要升职了？”Illya大声说，甚至露出一个笑，“闭嘴Cowboy，滚到那该死的伦敦去，如果你敢推掉这个机会，我会真真正正揍你一顿。”

Solo噤声了。Illya舒出一口气，说：“睡觉吧。”然后在Solo能够出声反驳之前熄灭了灯。

他们像两具尸体一样躺着，但彼此都知道对方和自己一样睁着眼睛没法入睡，不知道隔了多久，Solo凑过来搂住他，Illya感觉到他喷在自己背脊上的呼吸像夜晚一样深沉：“我会想你的……”

而他没有说话。

第二天，Solo像往常一样在上班前给他留了早餐：三明治、咖啡、切好的水果。双份奶双份糖的咖啡下压着一张便签： _“我已经开始想你了。”_

沉甸甸的愤怒和悲伤击中他，驱使他扯过那张便签撕成两半扔进垃圾桶，然而理智却逼迫他坐下，开始进食。失控的情绪让食物变质，味同嚼蜡，Illya不明白自己为什么会这么气愤，他明明知道升职是件好事，自己也没有理由绑住Solo，却不能克制地感到痛苦。

他又恨又气，想掀翻桌子，想砸碎窗户，想把这个屋子里的一切全部毁掉，却找不着发怒的理由。在习惯了独自处理一切后，他选择将自己密闭的蚌打开，接受一枚沙粒并将它包裹成珍珠。然而在习惯另一个人成为自己世界的一部分后，这一切又将被突然抽走，他难以接受，只能像蚌肉被挖去的蚌一样疼痛地喘息。

Illya克制烧灼在胸口的怒火，他发现，被忽视的那颗子弹一直镶在心脏里，击中的瞬间，钝感砸中神经，随后肺先反应过来，痛苦地挤压，以逼迫身体吸进更多空气，而后是肌肉、僵直的骨头，最后才是痛觉，它后来居上，推翻一切、掌控一切，令大脑一片空白，全身完全麻木。

吃完这份早餐几乎耗尽了他的力气，他呆坐在椅子上，无力地吸进空气。不知道过了多久，他平静下来，捡回了那张便签，把它压平后用胶带粘合裂口，藏到抽屉里。

Illya走出家门、走进地铁，却在到达大学的前一站下车，掉头去了第49号街——Solo工作的地方。他望着高大华丽的洛克菲勒中心*，走进那个熟悉的展厅，却没有找到那幅少女画像。之前的展览早就结束了，一批新的展品被替换上，甚至连展厅的摆设都被一一改变。展览和罐头一样是有期限的，超过期限就会结束、销毁、更换，重新洗牌、重新轮换。

Illya坐在原来那张椅子上，少女画像换成了一张黑白抽象画，点、线、面浓缩成一团皱缩的星空，像疼痛的子宫一样蜷缩着，在画布上肆意宣泄着自己的不满，将黑、白如废纸一般搓揉、捏扁，再撕扯成碎片。Illya呆望着那幅画，思维开始沿着歪扭的线条发散，想象起Solo到伦敦之后的生活。在他像水滴融入大海一样融入新生活时，也许他对自己的感情会淡化，继而爱上新的人，重新享受起女人的簇拥。如果他和Illya开始是因为冲动和好奇，那么时间会销毁这一切……

胡思乱想在他脑内不断碰撞、中和、发生越来越剧烈的化学反应，几乎要化成胡茬冒出来。Illya挠着他光溜溜的下巴，突然有一个人走到了他身旁。

“真没想到你还喜欢抽象派艺术，Peril。”Solo在他身旁坐下，抓过他折磨下巴的手，握进自己手里。“我们回家好么？”

“你的工作呢？”

“我请假了。”

“不，不行，”Illya站起来，“你得回去工作，我也是……”

“不行，Illya，”Solo拉住他，“我生病了，你得陪着我。”

“你生病了？”

“对，我得了‘Illya Kuryakin如果不陪着我，我就会死’的病。”

“你几岁？”

“嗯……你希望我几岁？”Solo捕捉到Illya眼神里的妥协，便拉住他，再一次劝说道，“来吧，我们回家吧。”

他们回到Illya的家，一起泡了一个泡沫丰富的澡，吃过Solo做的晚饭，最后捧着热可可歪倒在沙发上。Solo像往常一样试图躺到Illya的大腿上，而Illya也如往常一样用脚把他踹开。

他们一起看了一集《星际迷航》，并且在片尾曲开始时兴致勃勃地争论起曲速引擎能不能实现。Solo用自己东拼西凑的知识开始胡编乱造，Illya听得眉头越来越皱，最后忍不住从什么是“曲速场”开始给他科普，说到一半却发现Solo只是盯着他的眼睛发笑。

“你根本没有在听！”他踹了他一脚。

“我在听的！只是你一如以往地让我看入迷了！”Solo无耻地申辩起来，而Illya翻了个白眼，说：“收起你的花言巧语听我说。”

“遵命，长官。”

Illya如愿以偿地用深奥复杂的知识把Solo弄晕了，逼得艺术鉴定师求饶起来：“停，停下。”

“你哪里听不懂？”

“嗯……从奇异物质那里？”

“那我重新讲一遍。”

Solo却突然坐近他，捏着他的下巴吻上了他的唇：“小科学家，我们别管那些乱七八糟的曲速泡和曲速场了吧。”

“不行……”Illya试图推开他，Solo便把他摁在沙发上、更用力地吻回去，直到那张不服输的嘴停止争斗。

“你看，不管有没有曲速引擎，这一切都不会变的：我爱你，你也爱我。对不对？”

Illya没有回答，而是将手臂搭上他的肩，Solo便心领神会地将他拖入另一个吻里。

——是的，这一切都不会变，不管有没有曲速引擎、有没有奇异物质、有没有超光速跃迁、有没有外星探索，这一切都不会变。

* * *

*洛克菲勒中心：Solo工作的拍卖行。现实中这里是佳士得的纽约总部，所以Solo大大工作的地方其实是佳士得。


	13. 又名：如何活用一个吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️这章有肉！

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_如果你再往遮不住的地方留印子，我会捏碎你裤裆里的东西。_

_From：_

_Red Peril_

Illya走下车后，Solo便摇下了车窗，盯着他。

“这是个暗示么？”他挥了挥手机，一分钟前Illya坐在后座上给他发的那封邮件，他在等红灯时看完了，“暗示我们今晚可以……”

“不可以。”Illya说，“如果你今晚敢翻阳台过来，我一样会捏碎你裤裆里的东西。”

“真是火辣。”Solo探出手拉住他，在他的唇角一吻，“今晚见。”

“滚吧，Cowboy。”

“遵命，长官。”

Solo的调令下来了，圣诞假期过后，他就要去伦敦报到，这意味着他们还有一个多月的相处时间，这让Illya既喜又忧，喜的是他们能好好利用这段时间道别，担忧的是这么长的缓冲会让他更加舍不得Solo离开。为了弥补接下来的分别，Solo提议在这一个月的时间里尽量多地增加相处时间，首先的改变就是一起上下班。

在此之前，Illya靠挤地铁上下班，Solo提出每天接送后他愉快地答应了，除了Illya不喜欢地铁里的微妙气味外，他也很乐意每天能多出二十分钟的睡眠时间，唯一困扰的是，Solo太过于热衷向他讨要早安吻和告别吻了。Illya并不排斥吻自己的男友，但每次Solo闭着眼指着自己的唇要求他主动吻上去，他就偏不想让他如愿。

Solo对此的评价是：“你还是那么害羞，Peril。”

“这不是害羞！”

“那是什么？”他再次指着自己的唇，“如果不是，证明你自己。”

他恼羞成怒地扯住他的领带，在他唇上迅速贴了一下后把他推开。

“够了吧！”

“噢，这只是你害羞的另一个佐证罢了。”Solo几乎在用疼爱的眼神看着他，“除非你敢主动把舌头伸进来。”

Illya往他肚子揍了一拳作为回应。

“我要迟到了，”他冷酷地说，“快滚去把你的莲花开过来。”

八个小时后，他戴着乳夹坐在Solo的腿上，Solo每顶一下，他胸前的两个铃铛就发出恼人的声响。

“我爱死这个了。”Solo伸手拨动那两个铃铛，乳夹被带动起来，让他的乳头更加疼痛且酸胀，他闷哼一声，在这样粗糙的快感里被迫夹紧了后穴。

“这不公平……”Illya眨掉眼里的水雾，明明是生日，他却被Solo摁在床上玩了一整晚的“游戏”，这不公平。尽管Solo的调令确认后，他就更加愿意纵容Solo在性事上的癖好了，但今天有些过分，他已经射过两次、换了三种体位，他的男友仍不知疲倦。

“这是礼物，Illya……难道你不觉得舒服么？”男人在他的耳后轻轻啃咬，缓缓顶弄他，让快感停留在被撩拨却不得释放的地步。

Illya没空回应，他仰着头承受阵阵刺激，颧骨上的皮肤因为热度而变成粉色，眼睫也不停颤抖。如果是平常，他会狠狠地用拳头教训Solo，或者自己解决这样急迫的快感问题，但现在他手脚发软，眼前的事物都开始重叠，他怀疑如果他撑起自己，不到一分钟又会浑身无力地落下去，那只会让Solo埋在他身体里的性器进得更深、将他逼到更危险的边缘。

“操你的美国佬……快点提着你的大鸟动起来……”Illya试图拧动腰身，但他一动，胸前就响起阵阵清脆的铃声，好像在嘲弄他现在的样子有多下流。Illya气不打一处来，摘下那两个乳夹扔到一旁，鼓起一口气支撑住、自己提起腰，让Solo的性器滑出来，然后重重坐下去——

“唔——”Illya哑声叫着，大脑一片空白。他感觉自己的内里开始狠狠收缩，震颤从脚趾一直窜到大腿根，精液洒上了他的腹部，把那里的毛发弄成湿漉漉的一片。

Solo突然把他推倒在床上开始用力往里面操弄，囊袋拍打着他的臀，让那里变得通红。黏腻的水声响个不停，让Illya耳朵发痒，他浑身又酥又麻，只能用脚趾紧紧勾住男友的臀，似乎这样就能让自己好受一点。他失去了自己的舌头，只能发出带着哭腔的气音，像一尾窒息的鱼在祈求泉水。Solo吻住了他作为回应，对他的唇和舌头又舔又咬，让他感觉自己要被整个吞掉。

“快……快……”Illya觉得自己快要毫无脸面地哭出来了，如果Solo再不快点射，他说不定会像个奶狗一样哭着求他放过自己，好在Solo很快射了出来，让这场漫长的性爱宣告结束。Illya瘫倒在床上，绷紧的身体溃败疲软，明天他才有力气查收另一份生日礼物，就是留在身上的这些吻痕、牙印、淤青，每一个都代表着情欲和放纵。

事后，Solo照例帮他清理身体，趁机在他腰上又多留了两个吻痕，他没力反抗，只能任由他胡作非为，第二天他一直睡到中午才被Solo叫醒，他的男友往他手里塞了一杯水，握住他的手帮他喝掉。

“舒服点了？”Solo亲亲他的额角，用五只手指梳理他乱蓬蓬的头发。Illya的干渴缓解了，但还是头晕脑胀，把头靠在了Solo身上想继续睡，但Solo捏捏他的脸要他清醒过来。

“干什么！”他打掉Solo的手，不耐烦地低吼。

“亲爱的，我有另一份生日礼物要给你。”

Illya发出一声哀嚎，转过身整个人扑倒在枕头上——反正肯定不是什么好事。Solo倒也不着急辩解，躺到他旁边整个人抱住他，在他耳边说话：“你不想知道是什么礼物么？”

他睁开一只眼：“是什么？”

“两张头等舱机票。”

他睁开另一只眼：“什么意思？”

“意思是——这个圣诞节我们要去俄罗斯过。”Solo露出一个象征惊喜的笑，“你觉得这个主意怎么样？”

Illya愣了两秒，然后弹起来，完全清醒了。他呆呆地望着前方的墙，然后转过去盯着Solo的眼。美国人现在用手臂撑起自己侧躺在床上，得意地看着他。

“你怎么会知道这件事？”

“我早就发现你在看俄罗斯的机票了，”他抬抬眉毛，邀功一般，“惊喜么，亲爱的？”

俄国人嘟囔了一会，最后承认：“太惊喜了。”他皱起鼻子，“你送的礼物里面，这是唯一像样的。”

“你这样说，我会很伤心的。”美国人作势捧住心脏，摆出一副伤心的表情，他的男友懒得理他，向他招招手，说：“过来。”

他摇着尾巴凑过去，俄国人重重地亲在他嘴上，磕到了他的牙齿。

“哦哟。”他装模作样地喊着，被俄国人白了一眼。

“闭嘴Cowboy，别得了便宜还卖乖。”

“如你所愿，Peril。”

他闭上嘴，开始好好亲他。


	14. 又名：如何逼疯一个物理学家

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Red Peril_

_我真希望你们这些物理学家能学一点营养学和一点辩证思维，要知道，好好吃饭能更好地长久维持良好的工作状态，可惜你们总是把这一切抛在脑后。_

_说真的，实验室规章为什么不考虑加入“强制科学家按时吃饭”这一条呢？这应该成为考勤的一项！我是不是该向你们的老板提点建议？_

_“亲爱的先生，我的男友因为你们那繁重、复杂、冗长的该死的工作忘寝废食，作为一名科学家，应该教导自己的下属合理安排时间，而不是纵容他们用无穷无尽的透支工作弄坏自己的身体……”_

_你觉得我写得怎样？_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

“您呼叫的用户已关机。”

重拨。

“您呼叫的用户已关机。”

Solo放下了手机，焦虑地用手指敲打手机屏幕。

已经两天了，Illya的手机都是关机，他尝试着往Illya的邮箱发了最后一封邮件：

_“今天就是平安夜了，我会回我爸妈的家和他们聚聚。他们都是很和蔼的人，肯定会喜欢你，可惜你那该死的项目……算了，圣诞节快乐，亲爱的。”_

两个星期前，他们做好了去俄罗斯过新年的计划。俄罗斯的圣诞在一月七号，因此他们打算在纽约悠闲地度过圣诞后再飞往俄罗斯，但Illya的项目出现紧急情况，让他的圣诞节假期泡汤了。为了能在新年之前修补好漏洞，Illya几乎每天都泡在实验室里做实验，用大量的时间验证自己的猜想，然后花更多的时间调试、修正，最后落实到报告上。与之前的情况完全相反，Solo开始整天见不到Illya，这让他又担忧又无奈。Illya热爱他的工作，但他一忙活起来总是忘记吃饭，常常早上胡乱啃过一个三明治后就一整天都扑在修正漏洞上，别说正常吃饭了，连喝水也会忘记。Solo为了监督Illya好好照顾自己，每天会打好几次电话过去催促他注意吃饭和适当休息，一开始Illya还会抽空和他聊几句，到了后面干脆连电话都不接了。实验进展得不顺利，Illya为了能更好地利用时间搬到了实验室，这反而助长了他那工作狂的毛病。一个星期前，Solo连他的手机也打不通了，邮件回信更是每一封都没有，他只好跑到Illya的实验室去确认他的男友没有过劳死，结果两个人差点闹翻。

Illya把他拖到实验室外的走廊上，阴沉着脸不肯听他解释。

“Illya，看看你的样子，告诉我你几天没睡觉了？”

他不说话，抱起双手，手指快速地敲打着手臂。

“一天？两天？”Solo的声音随着数字的递增渐渐低沉下去，“不如我换个问法吧，这个星期以来你睡过几个小时？”他几乎是在用逼问的语气说话，这会激怒Illya，毫无疑问，但他没法克制看到爱人这样憔悴时迸发的怒气和懊恼，尽管这不是他们两个中任何一个人的错。

“……我有休息。”Illya最终憋出了一句，但这句话没有任何意义，Solo甚至不用思考就能看出他在说谎。美国人呻吟一声，狠狠把头发捋到后面去。

“拿去。”他把手里的盒子递给Illya，“把这个给我吃了，两个小时内把空盒子的照片发过来，不然我发誓会要你好看。”

Illya掀开盒盖，里面是三明治、苹果派，还有一份水果沙拉。他的心瞬间变得酥松多孔，因为适宜的温度而鼓胀、蓬软。

“谢谢，Solo。”他笑了笑，尽管眼里的疲惫掩饰不住，但Solo知道这个笑代表的意义。

“照顾好自己，小科学家。”他凑近，捏了捏他的鼻子。离开前，Illya搂住他，在他的下巴上吻了一下。

“我会的，Cowboy。”

他会的？他会的?！说真的，他在骗谁呢！

Solo怒不可遏，而且因为担心而坐立难安。他那位工作狂男友没有任何改变，在埋头工作的时候完全不会注意到其他，看在上帝的份上，今天可是平安夜！还有一个小时他就要回父母家了，他很想在那之前见Illya一面，但Illya讨厌他到实验室去。更早以前，在Illya彻底搬到实验室不久，他在电话里提议自己可以时不时到实验室去看看他，但Illya勃然大怒，在手机里朝Solo大吼：“我不需要你的帮忙！不需要！你知道现在是半夜几点么！我还有实验要做！”无论他怎么解释都没法得到Illya的同意，最终他只好以让步来结束争吵，但这还是引起了持续一整周的冷战，而且这次两个人都不肯先道歉。那一周他们没有通过一次话、没有给对方发过一封邮件，Solo半是恼怒半是失望地相信他的男友肯定是因为工作而忘记了这一切，但到了周末，Solo却发现他的恋人趁他出门时闯进了他的公寓，这时正躺在他的床上呼呼大睡。Illya看起来一个星期没剃胡子也没换衣服，衣领上还沾着橡皮屑。Solo拉起他放在被子外的手，Illya的手掌侧面沾满墨灰，那是用铅笔反复演算留下的印迹，Solo练习素描时也总是这样，只不过现在Illya更狼狈些。

“你看起来真糟糕，Illya。”他一边这么说，一边轻轻吻了吻他的额头。他的恋人动了动手指，但没有醒，Solo便悄悄离开，让他一个人霸占了整张床。

第二天Illya匆匆吃完Solo给他做的早餐就要出门，Solo把他送到实验室后回到家，一边使劲擦洗盘子，一边诅咒那个煞风景的项目。好在他们的冷战终于结束，Illya的项目也进展顺利，他偶尔会挑着回几封邮件，尽管大多是简短的单句，但Solo能从他的讥讽里读出隐藏的爱意，这让他稍稍慰藉。但两天前，Illya给Solo发了一封邮件后又进入了失联状态。他在邮件里说自己的实验进入收尾阶段，如果抓紧时间就能在他们飞往俄罗斯前完成，希望Solo别打扰自己，于是Solo耐心等待着、忍耐着，直到今天——

今天可是平安夜！

Solo焦躁地在客厅里踱步，但他知道自己这样解决不了任何问题，他也不可能去指责Illya，他只是……想他想得快发疯了。放在沙发旁边的圣诞礼物和窗户旁的圣诞树无情地提醒着他现在孤零零的境况，更别提满街欢乐的圣诞歌声和穿着圣诞老人服装的促销员了。他想马上见到Illya，哪怕一句话也不说，只是静静地待一会儿。

他最后一次打开手机，没有新邮件，也没有来电提醒，什么也没有。他呆呆望着手机，五秒钟后，他站起身穿好外套，走出了房间。

半个小时后他回到了父母的家，晚饭一片和睦，尽管Solo当年的叛逆和固执让他和父母始终有些间隙，但这几年关系已经改善不少，他的父亲也渐渐改变了对儿子的看法。Solo在父母家过了一晚，这个晚上他的手机静悄悄的，没有任何一条新提醒发出。他在第二天早上回到自己的公寓，刚打开门，手机突然响了起来。

“你在哪？”Illya的声音撞破线路掉出来。

“我在家。”

旁边的门被打开了，他的男友拿着手机探出头来，Solo想要打招呼，却被他突然抱住摁到墙上狠狠亲吻。Illya的胡茬摩擦着他的下巴，但他不在乎，越发把他的男友抱紧。他们在彼此的嘴里掠夺着对方的空气，终于停下时彼此都发出一阵窒息的喘气。

“你怎么回来了？”Solo用手指摩擦男友扎人的下巴，感觉手下长着一片茂盛的草坪。

“今天是圣诞节，Cowboy。”

“你的项目呢？”

“明天再说。”

“好主意。”

从进门的那一刻开始，他们就心照不宣地扒光了对方的衣服，像野蛮人一样啃咬对方的肉体，把自己的渴望灌入对方的呼吸，再转换为热量吸进自己的身体。Solo嬉闹一般地用牙齿去咬Illya长了胡子的粗糙的下巴，胡茬从牙齿上划过的倏倏声响让他觉得自己在吞掉这个男人的固执和强硬，Illya纵容他的行为，专注地往Solo的肩膀留下齿印。这场性事像一场战争或一次争斗，但他们都乐在其中、无比享受，结束之后，并肩躺在床上喘息，最后Solo先起身，穿起他的浴袍，拍拍身旁男友，说：“我给你做点吃的，你先去洗澡吧。”出乎意料的是，Illya拉住了他，说：“你跟我一起洗。”

“哇噢，这真是一个巨大的进步，”Solo叹为观止，“你在邀请我……”他用一种混杂着惊讶和情欲的眼神看着Illya，说：“……那我怎么能拒绝？”

他们在浴室里帮对方用手解决了一次，Illya射在Solo手里后靠在瓷砖上重重喘息，Solo一边吻着他的眼睛，一边调侃道：“看你的实验室工作把你逼成什么样了，亲爱的。”

“我的实验室工作很好，应该是你把我逼成什么样了。”他转过身，把被揉乱的头发往后捋，露出整张泛着暖红的脸，仰起头站到花洒下面，让水把全身的燥热消去。

“你今天坦诚得让我吃惊，Illya。”男人把双臂撑在他的身体两侧，唇贴着他的背脊，听到他发出一声闷笑。

圣诞节的一整天，他们都懒洋洋地待在家里。Solo做了一顿大餐补偿Illya平安夜加班的遗憾，剩下的时间就是窝在沙发上看电影消磨时间，偶尔交换一个不深不浅的亲吻，换掉杯里冷掉的可可或蜂蜜茶。第二天一早，Illya又匆匆赶回实验室，Solo感觉自己像一个经历了王子临幸后回归平凡的蠢姑娘，但Illya出门前的早安吻提醒他这都不是幻想，而是现实。再过两天，Illya就能结束工作和他一起飞往俄罗斯，Solo提醒自己一定要记得替Illya收拾行李，他打赌他忙于工作的男友绝对不会记得这件事……

Solo发誓，这件事可不在他的预料之中。

Illya的项目在他们飞往俄罗斯前顺利完成了，除开登机当天Illya差点睡过头错过飞机外，没出什么太大的差错，但，“凡事只要有出错的可能，它就必定发生”。记住这条真理，代入你的遭遇中，你会发现十有八九这会应验。恭喜你又给自己找到了一个怪罪命运的借口，而且这个借口有一个掩人耳目的科学化的名字：墨菲定律。

怪罪墨菲吧，谁让他把这句真相说出口了呢。Solo愤愤地想。

他把毛毯裹到男友的身上，确保他完完全全被保护在适宜的温度。Illya全身发烫，尽管额上的温度还没到烫手的程度，但很快这个温度就会升得更高。他担心的事果然发生了，连续两周的透支工作让Illya的免疫系统宣布罢工，并举行示威抗议，以达到宿主好好正视自己身体状况的诉求。

Solo阴沉着脸，情绪都表露在外：“我真应该每天给你打无数个电话逼你好好休息、好好吃饭。”

“你如果这样做，我会把你加进黑名单里。”Illya扯着嘴角一笑，“我会好起来的，在落地之前……”

“最好如此，否则我真的会给你的老板打电话。”

“……我困了。”Illya挪开眼睛，把下巴埋进毯子里。

“好吧好吧，快睡吧熊宝宝。”Solo捏了捏他的鼻子，调暗了顶灯。

Illya退烧了。

他仍然有点鼻塞，但温度已经回到正常，这让Solo放心不少，但他还是坚持要Illya把围巾裹到下巴上，否则就不让他出机场大门——“你看看你，我毫不怀疑那外面的冷风能马上让你复发。”

Illya一如既往地强硬，他觉得自己没那么脆弱。“得了Cowboy，别把我想成娇滴滴的女孩子。”

他们差点为了这件小事吵起来，最后以各退一步结束，Illya让Solo替他塞好围巾，而他的美国男友则乖乖闭上了嘴。这些琐碎的小事不恰当地充满了他们的脑子，以至于坐上出租车后座时，他们才想起来一件重要的事——

“Peril，你的父母……”Solo比划着，试图找出一个合适的词，“他们……知道我们的关系么？”

能看见Solo手足无措、张口结舌实在是机会难得，如果不是他自己在这件事里也有份，他实在很想好好欣赏美国人那副蠢样，但现在他只能同样手足无措、张口结舌地说：“不知道。”

这个词在两人之间倒下成吨的冷气，过了好一阵子，Solo才反应过来自己在无谓地按着车窗按钮，试图把已经关死的车窗再关死点，似乎这样就能让那阵冷气消散。他清清嗓子，问：“那，你打算怎么解释我的身份？”

在一片呼吸声里，他听见Illya沉默的回答，这已经说明了一切。他握住他的手，安慰道：“别担心，这件事可以慢慢来。”Illya却抹了一把脸，说：“这不像你想的那么简单，Cowboy，你根本不了解我的父母。”

“但我了解你，这就够了。”

“这不够。”Illya咬着下唇，盯着他，“他们可不像你们美国人那么开明……”

“我明白，这件事不那么容易，不要把这当成孤注一掷的赌局，放轻松，你只是带一个普通朋友回家，好么？”Solo在与男人交往这件事情上也谈不上经验丰富，但作为两人中恋爱经历更丰富的那一个，现在也只能由他搜肠刮肚、绞尽脑汁，想出一个解决办法。

Illya努力让自己冷静下来，和Solo交往前他对男人没有任何兴趣，但爱上Solo的过程太顺利了，以至于他完全没有认识到自己爱上了一个同性，直到现在他才不知所措地反应过来，他的父母也许没法接受他交了一个男友这个事实。

“过来，”Solo揽住他，在他的下巴上吻了几下，“放松，这不难，只要你能忍住想吻我的冲动就好。”

Illya翻了一个白眼：“我没有想吻你的冲动。”

“噢，说谎。”Solo的拇指抹过那双唇，Illya立马发泄一般地咬住它，“你看，你上钩了。”

他松开牙齿：“闭上你的嘴，不然我只会有想揍你的冲动。”

“很好，你放松下来了。”Solo松开他，坐回属于他那半边的座位上，Illya才意识到这只是又一个Solo的缓解情绪的小把戏，但他还没来得及开口表示感谢，就在后视镜里看到了出租车司机那双正盯着他们的眼睛。

“噢，该死……不是的先生，”他试图解释，却在几句英语出口后才反应过来应该换成母语，“不是你想的那样，先生。”

“得了吧，”那个留着一圈络腮胡的司机眼中的嘲讽透过后视镜传来，“我都看到了。”

那双眼睛从后视镜挪开了，但他仍然能感到出租车司机放在他们身上的注意力，这让他如芒在背，只好恶狠狠地盯着身旁的始作俑者，那位始作俑者却回他一个无辜的眼神，明知故问道：“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“什、么、也、没、有。”他拧回头，克制住自己想揍人的冲动。

他们在晚餐前到达了目的地——一栋近郊的别墅。Solo猜测过自己男友的身世，这在他的意料之中：一个殷实的中产阶级之家，一家三口，两辆汽车，也许还有一只狗。

付钱时，那个司机颇有深意地扫了他们一眼，这让Illya胃里沉甸甸的，但他还是假装什么也没看见，把行李从后车厢拿出来后便催促司机离开。突然，一个炮弹一样沉重的东西撞上了他的腿，一个小女孩抱着他的腿，向他露出缺了两颗门牙的笑。

“Anna！”他把自己的小侄女抱起来，这惹得她咯咯直笑，把自己小小的手臂搭在他颈上，“你长高了！”

“当然啦，我又长高了这么多！”她伸出手指比划出一个宽度，又向他张开嘴，露出满口像贝壳一样的牙齿，“你看，Illya叔叔，我还换牙了！”

“恭喜你，”Illya刮刮她的鼻子，“你开始长大啦。”

小姑娘闻言开心地笑起来，她指着自己脑袋上那枚红色的蝴蝶结，说：“你看，Feray奶奶给我的，好看么？”没等Illya回答，她突然看到站在一旁的Solo，注意力马上转到了他身上。这个年纪的孩子都有点多动症，脑子里塞着一只幼猫的灵魂，全部精力只为追逐更有趣的事情，她像观察一只陌生的蝴蝶一样看着他，问道：“你是谁呀？”

“你好，小淑女，我的名字是Napoleon Solo。”Solo对付小姑娘和对付大姑娘一样有一套，他握起Anna的手，像个中世纪的骑士一样行了吻手礼，连俄语发音都毫无瑕疵。在夕阳下面，他眼中侵略性的蓝被洗涤成从波罗的海打捞上的托帕石，纯净、柔软、恳切，小姑娘顿时红了脸。

“你好，我叫Anechka Kuryakin，但是大家都叫我Anna，你也可以叫我Anna。”她盯着Solo的眼睛，用她细细小小的声音回答。

“原来你就是Anna，我听你的叔叔说过很多你的事情。”

“真的吗？”她惊喜地转过身看了看她的叔叔，又马上转回去看着Solo。

“真的，”Solo接到Illya的暗示，把她从他怀里接过来，“让你叔叔歇一歇好么？他不太舒服……”

“叔叔，你生病了么？”小姑娘的眉皱起来。

“只是有些感冒……”Illya在小侄女严厉的眼神下像只犯错的小狗，“我已经退烧了……”

“你还发烧了！”她双手叉腰，从Solo怀里跳出去，“我要告诉Faina奶奶，让她给你准备姜茶！”但她没跑几步，就被站在后面的一对夫妇截住了。

“爸爸，妈妈。”Illya向他们问好，他们三人都有着相似的瞳色，只是Illya的眼睛的母亲的更像。他走向妈妈，揽住她的手，看得出来，比起父亲，他和母亲更亲近。“这位是Napoleon Solo，我的朋友。”

“你好，Solo先生，我是Lubomir Kuryakin。”Kuryakin先生先走上来和他握手，Solo一下就明白了Illya的性格里的固执和严肃是从哪里来的。

“您好，您可以用俄语说话，我能听懂。”Solo用俄语回应道，Kuryakin先生眉里含着的疏离马上减少了，Kuryakin夫人也向他投来惊讶却赞赏的目光。

相比之下，Illya的母亲更加温和，也更加圆滑，这位年逾六十的夫人依旧保持着动人的风采和优雅，她没有同Solo握手，但向他笑了笑：“你好，Solo，我是Illya的妈妈，叫我Faina吧。看来你已经赢得我们小Anna的心了。”

Anna在一旁红着脸大声抗议，但Kuryakin夫人只是拍了拍她的头，放任她跑回屋里。

“害羞的小姑娘。”她笑着说，推推儿子的背，“领着你的朋友进来吧，我们准备吃饭了。”

长方形的餐桌旁坐满了人，虽然圣诞夜还在两天之后，但为了庆祝他们年轻的亲戚难得回家，一个个Kuryakin都从自己的家里跑了出来，相聚在这里。Solo猝不及防地被介绍给一个又一个和Illya有着相似面孔的俄国人，等晚餐终于开始，他拿起酒杯长舒一口气：“我可没预料到这些。”

Illya也拿起酒杯：“我也没有料到。”

小姑娘挤在他和Solo中间，拿着柠檬汁，无忧无虑地问：“没料到什么？”

Illya手里的伏特加是她帮忙准备的，加了过量的柠檬汁和青瓜片，变得像鸡尾酒饮料一样讨巧。

“没料到会有你这样一个可爱的小姑娘啊。”Solo捏捏她的鼻子，看见她回给自己一个缺牙的笑，更加欢快地晃荡起她穿着小皮鞋的脚。

这时，坐在桌子对面的Anna爸爸突然说道：“Anna，你往伏特加里放了什么，太甜啦。”一群俄国人哈哈大笑起来，和声应道：“就是啊，Anna，甜得要命！伏特加什么都不加才最好喝！”

“才不呢！”Anna的注意力顿时被吸引过去，“明明Faina奶奶说很好喝！”

“她逗你呢！”她的爸爸说，但却被Kuryakin先生狠狠一瞪，气势一下软了下来，而小姑娘鼓着嘴，不服输地说：“你说谎！”

周围的笑声更大，Anna细小的声音开始带着哭腔，她的妈妈也加入战局，帮着女儿责怪起丈夫，年轻的爸爸只好承认自己都是在胡说，求他的小女儿原谅他。

“Anna，爸爸错了！你做的伏特加最好喝了！真的！”年轻的爸爸将整杯酒灌下，将酒杯翻转，“你看！我都喝光光了！”

Anna却不信任地盯着他，好像在确认他有没有说谎。她急切地转过头寻求叔叔的帮助，Illya只好也把整杯伏特加灌下，像那位因为失言惹恼女儿的父亲一样倒过杯子：“真的，很好喝。”

Anna终于破涕为笑，在酒精和喜悦的带动下，所有人都大笑起来，轻碰杯盏、喝光酒液，橙黄的灯光透过玻璃杯折射到所有人的瞳孔里，反映出一片明亮的蓝。Solo在一片喧闹嘈杂中，躲过杂乱的注视，向Illya举起了杯：“敬伏尔加。”

——他用口型无声地说。

“敬伏特加。”他回身致意，双眼相对，两片湛蓝的海碰撞在一起。


	15. 又名：如何应对试探

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_明天我们计划要去六个地方：红场、列宁墓、圣瓦西里大教堂、克里姆林宫、救世主大教堂、圣母升天大教堂 。八点出发，洗漱完就下去吃早餐，不然我妈妈会伤心的。_

_对了，Anna会跟我们一起去。_

_From：_

_Red Peril_

十二月的莫斯科是一头丧子的母羊，天气阴沉、寒冷，偶尔有雪落在早已覆满白色的屋顶上，却只让她显得更加臃肿。Illya悄悄扔掉第五张鼻涕纸，裹紧了围巾。他暗自后悔没再多穿一件羊毛衫就出来，这个念头却被另外三个Kuryakin和一个Solo看穿了。他们回过头看他，故意大声说：“我早就说过，Illya，你应该把你妈妈拿出来的那件衣服穿上。”“是啊Illyusha，可怜的孩子，看你那红彤彤的鼻头。”“叔叔，我的围巾给你！”“Illya，把我的热可可拿去暖暖身子吧。”

他不好意思地拒绝了小侄女的围巾，但接过了Solo的热可可。啜着热饮时，他的爸爸把自己的围巾递过来：“围上，儿子。”他想摇头，但父亲和其他三个人不容拒绝的眼神却把他已经到嘴边的拒绝逼了回来。

“谢谢，爸爸。”他接过围巾，在自己脖子上围了好几圈，“我现在暖和多了。”

四个人一起点点头，眼里流露出一模一样的满意意味。

莫斯科河畔就有大大小小八个教堂，看完圣母升天大教堂后，Illya的父母原本带他们去参观旁边的天使长大教堂，但Anna早就看腻了耶稣、圣母和圣徒，扯着他们要去其他地方。

“Solo叔叔，那边有很多博物馆哦，我们去看吧。”她扯着Solo的手，用那双蓝色的大眼睛恳切地望着他。这家人都有着相似的瞳色，但Anna眼中的蓝更加纯正，不掺灰也不掺绿，像洗净的天空一样。她的发色也比其他的Kuryakin更淡，接近银白，像被层层过滤的阳光，这一切都让人很难拒绝她的请求。

“我们要问问其他人的意见，好么？”他的话音刚落，Kuryakin夫人就说：“Anna，你这个小馋猫，又想去那边买煎饼了吧？”

看见Solo一脸疑惑，Faina解释道：“那边有一家煎饼屋，Anna很喜欢吃那里卖的煎饼。”

“因为真的很好吃嘛，Illya叔叔也很喜欢吃！”小姑娘大声争辩道，她又跑向Illya，整个人扑在他的大腿上，撒娇道：“Illya叔叔，我们过去吧？”

“好吧，我也有点饿了。”Illya马上妥协了，但还没等Anna露出笑容，他又补充道：“不过你只能吃一个煎饼。”

小姑娘刚刚扬起的嘴角一下子垂了下去，但等手里拿到加了草莓酱和奶酪的薄煎饼时，她立刻把那点小小的不快抛到脑后，不顾烫手的温度开始大口咬食。小姑娘呵着气，三下两下把自己的那份吃完后，嫌没吃够，又从自己的位置爬到Illya腿上，盯着他们手里的煎饼问道：“Illya叔叔，你的是什么味道的？”

“火腿、蘑菇和烤肉。”

小姑娘皱着眉头，失望地撅起嘴：“我讨厌火腿……”她又转向Solo，“Solo叔叔，你的呢？”

“抱歉，我的和Illya叔叔的一样。”Solo之前来过俄罗斯几次，但每次都是带着工作来的，没什么时间到街上逛逛，当然也没吃过俄罗斯的街头美食，于是Illya干脆就替他选了和自己一样的。

Anna扁着嘴，跑到另一边：“Faina奶奶，Lubomir爷爷，你们的该不会也有火腿吧？”

“我加了火腿碎。”Kuryakin先生回答道，他的妻子则无奈地把自己那份递过去：“只能咬一口哦。”

“嗯！”她咬下一大口，带着嘴角上的红果酱满足地挤回Illya和Solo中间、自己的座位上。Solo拿过纸巾替她擦干净嘴角，她便回给Solo一个夹满蜜馅的笑。这个精力充沛的小天使现在把手肘撑在桌上，抱着自己的奶昔开始催促其他人：“快点快点，我们去看普希金嘛！”

“你说的是普希金艺术博物馆么？”Solo问道，Anna重重地点头，吸几口奶昔又心急地在座位上扭动起来：“再不快点快要闭馆啦。”

“不会的，那里开到晚上八点。”拙劣的谎话被爷爷戳穿，小姑娘暂时安定了下来，但没过一会她又挣着桌面立起身子问：“好了么？好了么？”

“很快很快。”大人们揉着她的小脑袋安抚道，看到Illya起身付账，她便拉住Solo的手要把他往外带，“快点！快点！”她跺着自己穿着红色小靴子的脚。

在她的催促声中，大人们终于陆陆续续站起了身。中场休息结束，他们转战普希金艺术博物馆，Solo感觉像进到天堂，梵高、雷诺阿、波提切利、伦勃朗……这回换成他像个孩子一样满场乱转，把鼻尖戳到画前，喃喃自语：“原来这里的笔触是这样的……”“颜色保存得太好了……”“啊，这应该只是仿真品……”

Kuryakin们已经停下等他五六次， 他知道这样不太好，但职业习惯让他不由自主地在走过画作和雕塑时停下观察裸男的腿部线条或者玛利亚的靛蓝衣角。Anna扯着Illya跑远了，Kuryakin夫人跟在他们身后，等Solo终于转过身要找他的同伴时，却只发现站在一旁、一脸严肃的Kuryakin先生。

“抱歉，我看入迷了，职业病。”Solo向他道歉，但Lubomir只是摆摆手，问道：“你和我的儿子是同事？”

“不，我们是邻居。”

“啊，所以你和Illya住在隔壁……你是画家？”

“我小时候的梦想是画家，但现在我是个艺术品鉴定师。”

Kuryakin点点头，没有说话，却用鹰一样锐利的眼睛盯着他，这让他浑身不自在，只好扯开话题：“您也是从事科研工作的么？”

“差不多，不过我是建房子的。”Lubomir顿了顿，又问道：“我儿子……跟你提过我？”

“是的，他提过您教他下棋的事。”

严肃的男人点点头：“嗯，没错。Solo先生，你会下棋么？”

“我知道规则，但很少下。不过我的双陆棋下得不错。”

“我猜，你是个运气很不错的人。”

“谢谢夸奖，算是吧。”

Solo摸不准这位阴沉、严肃的Kuryakin先生是不是在试探自己什么，但他有把握自己泄露给对方的信息和对方泄露给他的信息一样少。在双陆棋这样一个技艺和运气同样重要的棋盘上，别人占不到他的便宜，那么即使回到现实里，他也不会被别人随随便便套出话来。他朝Kuryakin先生笑了笑，说：“我们是不是该去跟他们汇合了？”

“哦，我差点忘了。”这位父亲突然笑起来，“Solo先生，我也对双陆棋很感兴趣，希望有时间能和你下一局。”

“我随时欢迎。”

这一天终于结束时，他们回到Kuryakin的别墅里。Solo在Illya的房间里抓到了自己的男朋友，他正摆弄着Anna被父母接回家前塞给他的小玩具。

“你爸爸……会不会看出了什么？”

Illya手上的动作停了。“为什么这么问？”

“他今天在博物馆的时候问了点事情……”Solo形容不出那种微妙的感觉，和Illya相比，Kuryakin先生的想法难以捉摸，Solo觉得他似乎想从自己口中证实什么，却又觉得他只是随口问问，打听下儿子在异国他乡的生活状况。

“他问了你什么？”

“我们怎么认识的、我的工作，还有下棋的事情……”

“下棋？”

“他问我会不会下棋，我说自己会双陆棋之后，他说想和我下一局。”

出乎意料，Illya哈哈大笑起来。“我爸爸没有什么别的爱好，就喜欢下棋，他真的只是想跟你下棋而已。”

“什么？”Solo一脸不敢相信，“他的表情严肃得要命，感觉下一秒就要拿出手铐把我拷上！”

“他一直都那样。”Illya耸耸肩，“只要我妈妈没有问你开始盘问你什么，一切都好办……”

“你妈妈？”

“我外祖父，就是我妈妈的父亲，是克里姆林宫的外交官，她从小到大见识过的谎言恐怕比你喝过的水还多。我爸爸……”Illya摆摆手，“他看起来严肃，但其实没那么复杂，我妈妈正好反过来，她现在看起来只是个普通的家庭主妇，但其实她什么都知道。”

Solo背后发麻。“我还以为……噢，幸好我没有胡乱说话的毛病……”

“行了，下楼去吧，”Illya看了看手表，“我爸爸估计已经摆好棋盘在等着你了，我也要去看看。”他站起来，补上一句：“顺带一提，我可不会帮你。”


	16. 又名：在俄罗斯如何过新年

_**-You have read all the mails.** _

五局国际象棋，一局胜。

糟糕的胜率让Solo不得不在第二天替Kuryakin家干活作为惩罚，新年夜就在明天，而他们还没有开始布置，于是Faina把Illya和Solo都遣出去买圣诞树。

一坐进车里，Solo就把暖气调到最大。Illya的感冒快好了，但是还止不住地流鼻涕，纸巾把鼻头擦得红红的，这时候他正一边吸着鼻子，一边启动发动机。作为一个本地人，自然由他负责开车载Solo到市区去，按Faina列出来的标准选一棵“大小适中、枝叶繁茂、可亲可爱”的圣诞树，但是他突然发现，自己还没来得及给Solo准备新年礼物。

噢，都是该死的实验漏洞，他完全忘了这件事。Illya把半张脸都遮在口罩后，瞥了一眼坐在副驾驶座上换电台的Solo，在脑中迅速罗列起礼品单，而Solo很快调到了一个播着新年颂歌的电台，满意地靠在座位上看向窗外的景色——市郊的雪地过渡到零星的乡间小屋，最终被高楼大厦取代。

“所以，跟我讲讲俄罗斯的圣诞节吧？我知道你们有雪姑娘*，但还不知道现代俄罗斯人怎么过圣诞节。”Solo看着街上抱着新年礼物的父母和孩子，突然开口了。

“我们在一月七号过圣诞，平安夜大吃一顿，家人一起聚一聚，没有特别隆重。比起圣诞，我们更重视新年。”

“那也跟我说说你们的新年吧。”

Illya在一个转弯后把车停下，找了到Kuryakin家每年都会光顾的店家。那个挺着啤酒肚的老板领着他们，穿梭在一棵棵杉树里。

“新年很重要，在俄罗斯人眼里，新年的地位比圣诞节更高。”

“那你们新年都做些什么？大吃一顿、分享礼物、许愿？”

“差不多。”

Illya否决掉一棵欧洲赤松，Solo则看中了一颗高加索冷杉，但却因为太高被Illya驳回。店主耷拉着眼角冷冷地看他们讨论另一棵欧洲云杉，然后一同决定它虽然大小适中，但是枝叶太稀疏，不是一个好兆头。

“新年它是新一年的开始，是接下来一年的预示，就算不上教堂，每个人也都会许愿。”

虽然Illya的半张脸都被隐藏在口罩后，但Solo看得出他神情严肃。他们走过正拖动着一棵矮小杉树的年轻姑娘、在向老板娘付款的一家三口和抱怨今年的圣诞树又涨价了的中年男人，来到一棵大冷杉面前。

“我们刚卖掉三棵这样的，有一位夫人卖了两棵。”

老板拍掉帽子上的雪，指了指那棵像是印在圣诞贺卡上的高大杉树，Solo捉住他语言里的暗示，瞟了一眼Illya，他的俄国男友明显在用批判的眼光打量那棵树，似乎在无声地说：“这不合适。”果然，他摇摇头，随后走向另一棵树。

“有些人会过两次新年，一月一日一次，一月十四号还会再过一次。我们真的很喜欢新年。“他严肃地总结，同时开始考虑旁边的一棵赤松。

店老板已经在不耐烦地跺脚、蹭掉靴子上的霜，他们看过更多的杉树，开始在一棵银冷杉和一棵欧洲云杉里来回比较。Illya觉得银冷杉比较好，枝叶足够茂盛、大小也合适，但Solo却觉得那棵欧洲云杉更好——“外形很重要，Illya，虽然你选的那棵也很漂亮，但是这棵，你看，就像米迦勒一样俊俏。”“Napoleon Solo，我们在选杉树，不是在选走秀模特。”“我知道，但是还有一点，这棵更便宜。”

Illya沉默下来，他盯着云杉、蹙着眉，最终说：“好吧，你赢了。”

他们把树扛到车厢，转到附近的超市里。一想到汹涌的“新年大采购”人潮在等着他们，Illya就精神萎靡。Faina交给他们的清单密密麻麻，罗列着从彩灯到糖果的几十样杂物，而Illya还需要在回去之前决定好送给Solo的礼物，这让他觉得头隐隐作痛。Solo看见他揉太阳穴的动作，把暖气又扭大了一点。

“还冷么？”

“热得要命。”他扯下围巾，拍掉上面的雪屑，动手把暖气调低。Solo无辜地撇撇嘴，盯着广告牌上身穿白色衣裙的少女，她亚麻色的长发编成两股麻花，缀着绒毛的裙子上有雪花一样的花纹。

“那就是雪姑娘吧？”他敲敲窗户，把Illya的视线从红灯引到广告牌上。

“嗯，”Illya匆匆将目光转回红绿灯，手指敲打着方向盘，他在等数着秒等红灯转绿，然后踩下油门，“她是严寒老人*的孙女，是冰霜和春天的女儿，但是她因为爱上一个牧羊人融化了。”

“为什么？”

“因为坠入爱河让她的心越来越热，她的身体却是用雪做成的，于是她融化了。”

“听起来很有趣。”Solo挑挑眉，看着Illya，他的俄国男友因为他的目光耳垂发烫，有些窘迫地转过头去与他对视。

“别胡乱联想。”Illya知道他肯定要用这个故事调侃自己，而Solo看起来丝毫没有要否认的打算，他堂而皇之地打量自己的男友，说：“我只是在合理想象。”

“想象什么？”他在口罩后舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，感觉自己已经跌进Solo的陷阱。

“——我让你融化了么？”

Illya睁大了眼睛。车猛地刹住，后座力让Solo整个人前倾、撞在了仪表板上。

“嘿！这很痛！”他捂着鼻子喊道，Illya笑出声来。

“这是为了让你记住教训：别胡乱开俄国人——包括雪姑娘——的玩笑。”

他在Solo委屈而愤愤不平的目光下慢条斯理地戴好围巾，拉开门：“快点，我们到了，挪动你的大屁股，我们得在四点前买完所有的东西。”

“嘿！”

Solo爆发出另一阵带笑的抗议。

新年前夜的前一晚，他们装饰好了圣诞树，Solo挑选的小饰品得到了一致的赞赏，现在要做的事只剩下耐心等待新年的到来。

新年前夜，七点十分，Illya打开了那个小盒子。他把它藏在行李里从美国一路带过来，但这还是回家后第一次打开它，很奇怪，他看过它们很多次，但这次他的心跳动得厉害，他只好很快阖上盒盖把它锁紧抽屉里。

妈妈催促的声音从楼下传来，他走下楼梯，Solo围着围裙在摆桌，他的妈妈还在厨房里做最后一道沙拉，他的爸爸在一旁无事可干，只好自己和自己下一盘棋。

Solo今天下午就兴致勃勃地帮忙下厨去了，这又让Faina对他的好感增加不少。Illya怀疑他的男友在为未来的出柜做铺垫，但就算抛开这个，Solo原本就很享受家庭生活，尽管他很少回到自己长大的那个家，但那里到底给他留下了不可否认的影响，让他了解家庭的温暖，因此更热衷于参与这一切。Illya和Lubomir被赶出厨房，为了找点事做，他们自发自愿地铲干净了门前的雪。午饭前，他们下过几盘棋，午饭后便回到各自的房间里靠读书打发时间，期间Illya几次试图进厨房帮忙，都被Faina赶了出来。

“Illya，你还记得自己在厨房里都惹出过什么乱子么？”

Illya的脸迅速变得滚烫，Solo却一脸好奇地靠近这对母子，问道：“他惹出过什么乱子？”

“噢，就是炸掉炉子、拆掉烤箱、烧焦锅底之类的。这孩子和他爸爸如出一辙，是个天生的厨房杀手。”

“原来是这样……”Solo的嘴角扬起一个狡猾的弧度，足够明显到让别人看出笑意，却又不会显得幸灾乐祸，但Illya发誓他看到Solo向自己眨了几下眼，那里面带着些许嘲讽。他狠狠地瞪了他一眼，看在妈妈的面上没有翻脸。

“我是不会让你进厨房的，Illya，”Faina把他推出门，“乖乖待在外面，找点别的事情干，这里没有你要操心的。”

于是在晚上七点十分，他操心起别的事情。最后一道菜上桌之前的那几分钟，他和爸爸并肩站在圣诞树下，心照不宣地猜测起树下堆放的都是谁给谁的礼物。他认出自己的那几个，昨天下午在商场时他找了个借口把Solo支开，匆匆买好了礼物。他记得那些包装纸，其中一个还装饰着红色的丝带，那是给妈妈的。在一堆花花绿绿包装好的礼品盒里，他找到最朴素的那几个，那一定是爸爸准备的，从大小来看，不外乎是书、领带、钢笔之类经典礼品。妈妈的也容易猜出来，找到最大的那些就好，她的习惯是把礼物放在大一倍的盒子里，这样别人就猜不出里面装的是什么。那么剩下的那些就是Solo的，很有他的风格，无时无刻不在炫耀自己的艺术涵养，那些花纹像经过细心考量一般点缀在盒子的中间、侧面、斜角，形成完美的三位一体，如果没有猜错，这些花纹是来自某幅名画的纹饰再创作，好像生怕别人看不出它们的主人是个品味高雅的人一样——他总有一天要找个机会好好嘲笑他这一点。

在父子俩沉默的发呆中，最后一道菜终于摆上了桌面。Illya和他的爸爸都不是喜欢说话的人，因此习惯了由Faina主导谈话，这次有Solo加入活跃气氛，Faina更加热衷于抛出话头。喝过几杯伏特加后，他的爸爸也打开了话匣子，他却始终提醒自己要盯着Solo，免得他不小心说出什么让妈妈发现，好在直到晚餐结束前，一切都很正常，之后的交换礼物的环节也很正常，他猜中了所有的礼物，爸爸果然送了他一只钢笔，妈妈则送给他一只3D打印笔——这倒是出乎意料。来自Solo的礼物是一个运动耳机，如果他没记错，和Solo自己用的那个是同一款，当然他的父母不会知道这件事。

之后他们待在沙发上消磨时光直到午夜，Kuryakin家养的那只布偶猫窜上沙发，待在离Solo最远的角落里。它还没有习惯陌生人在家里的出现，有些惴惴不安。电视里的节目成为背景音，Lubomir问了更多关于艺术品鉴定的事情，他竖起一只耳朵听，但更多的心思放在把猫从妈妈身边引诱过来。十五分钟后，布偶猫跳下沙发在家里闲逛一圈回来，终于肯跳上他的膝头。他满足地挠着猫的下巴，听它发出呼噜呼噜的声音。这声音能催眠，他有些困了，门外逐渐响起的烟花声和普京的新年演说混在一起，指尖接触到的绒毛让他充满喜悦，心跳随着总统的“给与你们祝福，新年快乐”的声音开始加速。

“走吧！我们去看烟火！”

Faina发出号令，Illya小心翼翼地把布偶猫从腿上挪下，跟着大家一起走出门。莫斯科市中心会举行烟火大会，人们聚集在广场上，在烟火炸开的声音里说话、祝福，甚至唱歌。因为巨大的烟火声响，人们不得不将头凑在一起说话，在这种情况下Solo即使靠近他也不会显得奇怪，于是他放任他凑近自己，在自己的耳边说：“新年快乐，Illya。”

“新年快乐，Solo。”

喧闹的人群到半夜也没有散去，Kuryakin不是虔诚的东正教徒，所以没有参加教堂里的弥撒，在烟火大会结束后就驱车回家。Illya和父母分别亲吻、拥抱、道晚安后，回到自己的房间。他拉开抽屉，拿起那个小盒子，想要走出门寻找Solo，但身后的门被敲响了，那个熟悉的声音响起来：“Illya，我能进来么？”

Illya的呼吸堵在了嗓子眼，他张开嘴，却没有发出声音。一切都还没有准备好，再等一等，等他做好了充足的准备……脑袋里的另一个声音急切地反驳道：“就是现在！不要再等了！”几秒的挣扎后，他清清嗓子，找回了自己的声音：“可以，进来吧。”

Solo探进身子来：“Illya！外面下雪了……”他的目光顺着Illya的手滑到他手里的盒子上，话便被卡在了半路 。Solo盯着他的男友，看着他握住那个丝绒盒，走到他身边，打开了盒子。两枚对戒镶在里面，他拿起其中一枚放在Solo手里，把另一枚笨拙地套到自己手指上，因为过于紧张，他甚至磕碰了几下，然后他竭尽全力张开嘴说：“Solo，你愿意接受它么？”

* * *

*雪姑娘：俄国童话里是严寒老人的孙女和助手，与祖父一起来带春天和新年的祝福。

*严寒老人：俄罗斯版的圣诞老人


	17. 又名：如何合理地利用一个爱情故事

_**-You have read all the mails.** _

Illya心脏狂跳，手也微微颤抖起来，Solo抬起眼看他，露出一个狡猾的笑，突然像个孩子一样得意洋洋地把手向他递过来，看到Illya一脸茫然，才不得不补充说明道：“我要你给我戴上。”

噢，好极了，他的男友在这种时候还要不正经。

Illya瞪着他，但什么也没说，而是握住Solo的手，将戒指套上了他的中指。Solo保持那个“偷了蜜糖”一样的笑，说：“现在，新郎可以亲吻另一位新郎了。”

他迅速凑过来抱紧他，把他拉低后吻住他的唇，这个吻很短、很浅、浅尝则止，但很快便变本加厉地加倍奉还。Solo把他摁到门上对他的唇横征暴敛，Illya却丝毫不想抵抗。他放任Solo一边吸着自己的舌头，一边用上齿轻敲他。Illya早就学会了在亲吻中呼吸，却总是忘记运用，以至于这个吻进行到一半他就用光了肺里的氧气，他的未婚夫却是个调皮的暴君，只准他喘息一下又将他拖回，这样的吻持续两三次后，Illya满脸通红，眼睛蓝得惊人，Solo亲吻他时能看到他浅金色的睫毛交叠成的重影。他放弃Illya的唇，改而去吹他的睫毛，像对待一株蒲公英一样。Illya把他推开，他们对视两秒，突然像通了电的磁铁一样又贴到一起。Illya捏着Solo的下巴，一个短短的亲吻后就分开，复又黏上，再分开，这样来回了三次，惹得Solo突然笑起来。

“你笑什么？”Illya问。

“你患了亲吻症么，Peril，对我？”

“你在说什么傻话？”

“每一个刚刚被男友求婚的人都会说的傻话。”

“我们可以停止说傻话回到正事上么？”

“什么是正事？”他亲了他一下，“这个么？”

“对。”

于是他们回到正事上，专心致志地进行了五次，两次是融化的蜜酒，一次是蜻蜓点水，一次是火器摩擦，最后一次是顽童的打闹。他们将额头贴在一起，呼吸对方身上的味道，然后发现这个味道来自同样的地方：闹哄哄的人群、呼呼作响的汽车暖气、市中心的烟火大会、放在角落里的空气清新剂。他们大笑起来，又亲亲密密地相互磨蹭几下，终于决定分开。

他们刚站到两边，就发现Faina正站在走廊上。她冷着脸看着他们，轻咳了一声。Solo傻乎乎地笑了出来，被Illya一瞪马上又低下头去。Kuryakin夫人严肃地扫视他们，然后向Solo点点头：“Solo先生，请跟我来一下。”

“妈妈……”Illya想叫她，但她将食指重重摁了摁，说：“你留在这里，Illya。”

Solo给他一个眼神让他放心，但随着Faina将他领进书房，Illya坐立难安，心乱如麻。他在自己的房间里转了几圈，脱下脚上的拖鞋想要过去偷听，但又摇摇头，在床边坐下，五分钟后，Solo回来了。这个谈话过于简短，以至于让Illya更加不安，但Solo脸上的神色很平常，带着一股释然的放松。Illya立刻站了起来，问：“我妈妈说了什么？”

“冷静，她叫你过去。”Solo拍拍他的肩，“别担心，她是你妈妈，对么？”

Illya僵硬地点点头，穿上脚边的拖鞋，走到书房去。他的妈妈坐在桌子后，没什么表情，用手势指挥他关上门，然后让他坐下。

“你爸爸已经睡着了，这件事我不会让他那么快知道的。”

Illya点点头，不明白这意味着什么。

“你们认识多久了？”

“一年了。”

“交往呢？”

“一个月。”

“是谁求婚的？”

“我。”

“你是认真的？”

“是。”

Faina没说话，盯着他，最后笑了一下。她这一笑，顿时让Illya不知所措起来，因为这和她平常看见喜事时的表情一模一样，与之前气势汹汹的谈话毫不相衬，于是Illya担心她是气疯了。

“Illya，我和你爸爸上个月还在打赌，猜你什么时候才会再次恋爱，我们都以为这起码得以五年为单位来计算，但谁知道，你那么快就把男友带回家来了。”他的妈妈像个小女孩一样笑着，每次她和儿子谈起同丈夫当年恋爱的傻事时就是这种表情，“我实在很喜欢Solo，但我可没做好让他成为你的男友的准备，你能不能好好说说你们的恋爱经历，好让你妈妈回心转意？”

Illya目瞪口呆，不敢猜测他的妈妈究竟是在开心，还是在愤怒，只好把怎么认识Solo、怎么和他成为网友、怎么渐渐对他转变观念、又怎么发现了彼此的真实身份并且开始恋爱的事情，全部都一五一十地抖搂了出来。他说得比妈妈要求的更多，这些话不由自主地从他嘴里掉出来，显得他慌张失措，而且毫无条理。Kuryakin夫人听了哈哈大笑，丝毫不顾她的儿子那惨淡的表情，等她终于停下，她完全恢复了平常和蔼可亲的面孔。

Faina在成为Kuryakin夫人之前所过的生活和她现在的一点也不相似。她生在外交官世家，在成人之前就常常同母亲一起参加大使夫人们的活动，在厌倦政治前则做过很长一段时间的外交人员。她最喜欢的事是喝香槟，最擅长的是装醉套话，这点在多年后也没有改变，并且在她作为外交人员时被绝妙地运用起来。而Kuryakin的爸爸那时候是个年轻的工程师，两年前刚从列宾学院毕业，在一个与他格格不入的舞会上碰见了Kuryakin的妈妈。Faina当时对这个腼腆的大个子完全没有印象，但一年后她就怀疑自己当初一定是瞎了眼才会没有在第一时间与他坠入爱河。她那时候性格大胆又热烈，比男孩子还要直接，从莫斯科跑到圣彼得堡去找他，当面问他愿不愿意同自己交往。当然有人质疑他们的感情，但Faina全都一笑而过。她聪明得要命，清楚自己要什么，而且完全明白要怎样得到，Illya性格里那部分强硬直接来自她。他们相当亲近，虽然性格并不相似，却一直互相理解。

“我喜欢你们的故事，一点也不比我和你爸爸的无趣。去睡觉吧Illya，明天别忘了在你爸爸面前藏好戒指。”她的儿子直直盯着她，什么话也没说，似乎还充满不安，但已经明白她的想法了，“你爸爸不像我那样开明，可是我会试着跟他谈谈的，不过，至少两年之内别在他面前暴露了。”

“你打算怎么和他说？”

在细节方面，Illya更了解他的父亲。他们几乎是一个模子里刻出来的，如果Illya当初对Solo有过排斥，他的父亲也会有。他完全能想象自己的爸爸知道这件事之后会怎样疑惑、反对，甚至暴怒。但从另一个方面而言，他也明白他的爸爸足够单纯，如果他会愤怒，多数是因为出于不解和担忧，如果能好好说明情况，这件事并不那么难解决——似乎。

“不用担心你爸爸，把他交给我。你要担心的是你自己，我听Solo说了，你们要远距离恋爱了，对么？”

他点点头。

“如果你需要点建议，可以随时打电话给妈妈。如果你想要分手，一定要打电话给妈妈，免得我在你爸爸那里进展太快。”说完，她站起身，命令道：“去睡觉吧，Illya，去吧。”

他愣愣地起身，似乎完全没有准备好妈妈那么快接受了这件事，但从小到大Faina给他带来的震惊已经够多了，现在只不过再添一个。他和妈妈道过晚安，回到了自己的房间。Solo还等在那里，拍拍床让他坐下，搂着他的肩说：“看来这件事没那么难。”

Illya的心脏后知后觉地狂跳起来。刚刚在妈妈面前，它因为恐惧完全静默，现在则带着劫后余生的节拍，似乎要弥补刚刚的失常。他喘了一口气，勉强镇定自己，说：“我们要在明天之前要藏好戒指。”

“是，你妈妈跟我说了，所以我现在最好也乖乖回到客人的房间去。”

Illya转头看他，强烈地想要问她的妈妈问了他什么，但突然他又觉得自己还是不要知道比较好，于是他点点头，说道：“晚安，Solo。”

“你不给自己的未婚夫一个晚安吻么？”

Illya亲了他一下：“晚安，Solo。”

“哇哦，”Solo摸着自己的唇，“你今天真温柔。”

他瞪了他一眼。

“好吧，我回去了。”他站起身，弯腰在他额上响亮地一吻，然后打开门消失在门外。

Solo走之后，Illya又呆坐了几分钟才躺到床上。他望着天花板，听心脏的躁动渐渐平静下来，然后意识到自己还没洗澡。


	18. 又名：如何欣赏一部歌剧

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_我们在九点前出发，轮流开车，两小时一次轮换。带上你的羊绒围巾和手套，不知道会遇上什么天气。_

_From：_

_Red P_

他们在餐桌前碰面，吃过早餐就向Kuryakin夫妇道别，出发上路。他们打算从莫斯科开车到苏兹达尔，在那里慢悠悠地住上几天，再回到莫斯科搭飞机去圣彼得堡。

Illya负责开车的时候，Solo就在副驾驶座上做些惹人嫌的事。他放摇滚就算了，还要戴着墨镜跟着唱，Illya嫌他吵，他改放神秘园，但没到半个小时又把摇滚调回来，像个十五岁的小伙子一样学着摇滚主唱的样子弹空气吉他。

“我十五岁的时候想像现在这样去公路旅行，但我们家只有一辆汽车，那是给我爸上班用的。”在两个休止符中间，他把墨镜架到头上，“但是现在我觉得自己还挺幸福的。”说完他又把墨镜拉下来，一边用手打在腿上打着拍子一边跟着主唱唱道：“And thank God we’re together。”

“十五岁的时候，我想自己组装一辆飞机，于是我在车库里捣鼓了一个月，但是最后它没飞起来——有一颗螺丝没拧紧。”Illya说着看了他一眼，Solo做了一个“哇哦”的口型。

“所以你从小就是个科学家。”

“我是个理论实践者。”Illya认真地纠正道。

“听起来挺酷的，就像‘Bond, James Bond’或者‘I am your father’一样酷。”

Illya翻了一个白眼，他发现自己在这两个月里翻的白眼比他过去一年翻的还多，显然，造成这项改变的就是坐在他旁边的Napoleon Solo。

“我以为你和我一样是个Trekkie？”Solo很喜欢跟他一起看《星际迷航》，虽然他明显没有Illya那么了解，但他几乎看过《下一代》的全集，“其实你喜欢的是《星球大战》？因为你的姓氏？”

“哈，我小时候的确很喜欢Han Solo，他很酷，但Kirk舰长也很酷，为什么我不能同时喜欢他们两个？”

“因为我不同意。”

Solo安静了一会，然后用一种轻飘飘的语气说：“如果你现在不是在开车，我会把你亲到窒息。”

Illya的耳朵变得通红，他才反应过来自己说的话有歧义，而且Solo显然理解到了他试图表达的另一面，于是他只好气呼呼地说：“听你的摇滚去。”

到达苏兹达尔的时候天气出奇的好，他们从结冰的河岸一直走到蓝顶教堂，然后坐在木椅享受冬日难得的阳光。冬天，教堂后的树木都掉光了叶子，像牙签一样狼狈，但教堂的蓝色穹顶像阿拉伯法师的一样俏皮，缀着金色的星星。Solo懒洋洋地舒展身体，从地上捏起一团雪球，对Illya说：“我有个礼物要给你。”

“什么？”俄国人转过头。

“这个。”他把雪球塞到他没有带手套的手上，Illya面无表情地捧了两秒，然后像碰到火炭的猫一样扔掉了，把冻红的手放到嘴边哈气。

“幼稚的美国佬！”他咬牙切齿地说，“把你的手套给我！”

“喏。”Solo依言把自己的手套放到他手上，Illya怀疑地瞪着他，在思考他是不是有什么阴谋诡计，果然，Solo突然用捂得热乎乎的手捧住Illya冻僵的手，把它们放在自己的脸颊上。“暖和了么？”

Illya眨眨眼不回话，突然飞快戴上Solo的手套抓起一把雪拍到了他脸上，然后跑远几步，逃离了Solo的攻击范围。

“嘿，你这是犯规的！”

Illya朝他耸耸肩，转身往更远的地方走去，Solo起身时他突然加速开始狂奔，运用那两条大长腿拉开距离，一直跑到汽车旁。Solo追到车里，发现Illya已经发动引擎打开了暖气，正把手放到出风口前取暖，动作和在壁炉前烤火的小孩子没什么两样。Solo硬要和他凑到一起去用同一个出风口，他们用手指打了一架，闹够了之后驾车离开那里，回到镇中心的酒店吃晚餐。

他们又在苏兹达尔赖了一天。Solo被Illya拖起来看日出，天气太冷，他们都不想拿出相机拍照，于是从河边走到无名烈士纪念碑，又走回镇中心，到纪念品商店挑几张明信片，在咖啡馆里吹着暖气、吃冰淇淋打发时间。

Solo对所有的教堂都兴趣盎然，就连一个狭窄乏味的修道院都逛得津津有味。十五岁以前，他常常跑到附近的教堂里和修士修女们聊天，学素描的时候他练习了无数遍才把那座教堂高耸而精巧的尖顶画清。Solo的曾祖父是爱尔兰移民，因此家里对天主教多少有些信仰，周末时，父母让他穿上最干净的衣服去教堂领圣餐。

“圣饼的味道像蜡片，圣酒像在木桶里放了几年的酸醋，所以我总是偷偷把它们吐到手帕里。”

Illya家里对宗教问题不太敏感，他对教堂礼拜基本没有印象，只隐约记得五岁时父母在新年带他去参加过新年礼拜，唱诗班的孩子们穿得像小天使，双颊泛着酒渍苹果的红色。

第二天他们到弗拉基米尔去，圣母升天大教堂那镀金的圆顶在阳光下闪着光，波克罗夫教堂却在水中央，像仕女的鼻烟盒一样小巧精致。趁着阳光好的时候，他们尽量不开车，从一个地方步行到另一个地方，捧着热可可取暖，在斑驳的木椅上分享一块夹着乳酪的面包。Solo总喜欢把面包屑扔给围着他打转的野猫，吸引了一群蹭吃客，它们蹭着他的腿脖子、呜呜直叫，甚至跳上他的膝头要抢他手里的面包。

“该死，Solo！你就不能别多管闲事么！”Illya刚把一只花斑猫拎下去，另一只花斑猫又扑腾着抓住他的裤子要跳上来。美国人在一旁也一身狼狈，只好讪笑着说：“哈哈，我可没想到你们的猫咪也这么热情。”

他们在苏兹达尔和弗拉基米尔这两座金环小城待的时间比预计的长，第四天才离开去到圣彼得堡。落地的第二天，圣彼得堡就下起雪来，天气阴沉、寒风凛冽，Illya早上起床，发现窗外飘着大雪，顿时不想出门了。他跑回床上，挤到Solo旁边，他的未婚夫立刻心领神会地揽住他睡起懒觉来。他们订的是双人间，但另一张床只用来放杂物，两个人身高都超过六英尺的男人挤在一张床上有些勉强，并肩睡的时候手臂和大腿都密密匝匝地贴在一起，像一对连体婴。再次睡醒后，他们用腿推攘对方：“你起床我就起床。”“不，你先起床。”

接近中午时，雪停了，Illya决心要把Solo弄出门，踢着他的屁股把他踹下床，命令他在十分钟内穿好衣服跟自己出去。

“不敢相信，那个刚刚还含着我的大鸟求我慢一点的人是你么？你怎么还能这么有力？”

“Napoleon Solo，闭嘴，”Illya正在打剃须泡沫，一边说一边扬了扬手里的剃须刀，“如果你还想在接下来的人生里能时不时炫耀自己的小兄弟，就按我说的办。”

“遵命，Kuryakin长官。”

下午，后悔出门的变成了Illya，他的男朋友在冬宫里和一个美国老年旅游团杠上了，混在一群美国白象里面不停地给那个可怜的导游挑刺，嘲笑他的用词不谨慎、解说不准确、功课不过关，更可气的是，他还嘲讽导游说的笑话比德国人的还要无聊。那个秃顶的中年男人被气得脸色发白，Illya也尴尬得满脸通红，趁别人不注意时赶紧把Solo扯到拐角狠狠揍了几拳泄愤。美国人终于消停了，他安安静静地欣赏木乃伊褪色的棺椁、铜金色的孔雀钟、蓝袍的圣母和《浪子回头》，Illya跟在他后面，像个狱卒一样严密监视他，以防他又要去“找点乐子”。

Solo出冬宫后一身轻松、神清气爽，Illya却身心俱疲，他的美国男友原本想要去找间酒吧放松一下，但Illya恶狠狠地警告他：“别异想天开，Solo先生，跟我乖乖回酒店，否则我让你好看。”

他一回到酒店就把另一张床收拾出来，把Solo踢了过去：“今天你一个人睡。”Solo乖乖照办，第二天一早却发现身体死沉，像被一座大山压住了不得动弹。他睁眼一看，Illya正像只小熊一样趴在他身上，张牙舞爪、一本正经地说：“我是一只大狗熊。”说完，又叭唧一声把头砸回Solo的胸口，Solo吃痛一下，想笑，又想用力把那只撒娇的熊宝宝抱进怀里，但Illya死死捆住他，不让他动作。

“Illya，你在干嘛？”

“在压死你。”

“为什么要压死我？”

“因为你太可恨了。”

“嗯，说得不错，我死了。”他躺回枕头上，歪着舌头装死，两个人一个愿打一个愿挨的玩了一会儿，Illya先失去了兴趣。他突然起身，丢下Solo跑到浴室里洗澡，Solo听到水声，跟过去想跟自己的恋人来一场晨间共浴，却发现门锁着。

“嘿，Knock Knock，有人在家么？”

里面传出一阵熊的咆哮：“滚开，Cowboy！”

他们在飘着小雪的时候出门，滴血教堂在阴沉的天空下像个闷闷不乐的锡兵，但里面金碧辉煌，一个又一个满怀信仰又充满绝望的圣像画师把他们信仰的神涂抹在穹顶、壁面，再加上金箔和雕塑，使这座圣堂成为信念和渴望的载体 。Solo以前来过一次，但是带着工作来的，玩的并不尽兴，现在他能花上一整天时间把相机凑近那些圣像和雕刻，然后用专业知识把Illya的好兴致都搅乱。

他们在涅瓦大街上散步，去咖啡馆喝咖啡和茶，在书店里四处打转，然后又走到河边吹风。天气仍旧不好，河上吹来的风扎人，Illya戴起了一顶毡绒帽，把自己裹得像只小狗熊。他解释说自己的感冒刚好不久，还有些怕冷，但Solo知道他平常就这样，在晴天也穿得比别人多，真不知道他是怎么熬过俄国的冬天的。

他们去看了一场歌剧，柴可夫斯基的《约兰塔》，灯光把舞台装点成万花筒，所有的演员都被限制在一座玻璃房子里，而盲眼公主约兰塔被困于幽闭的暗室，哀伤而懵懂地唱着：“我为什么被赐予双眼？是为了流泪啊……”

_我为什么被赐予双眼？是为了流泪啊_

_——在夜晚那无尽的黑暗中流泪_

_您不知道么？流泪能使得忧愁消逝得更快_

_这在自然中也得到映照，就像夏日的暴雨后_

_万物都显得更加清新而鲜亮_

Solo突然转过头握住俄国恋人的手，把五指都插进他的指缝。Illya吓了一跳，但当他看清Solo的表情，他默许了这次放纵。

他知道在自己的祖国他们的关系得不到认可，也许他的父亲也会反对，但在昏暗的剧场里，没有人会看清他们的亲密，于是他用手指紧紧握住Solo的手，以几乎能捏痛骨头的力道。

两天后，Solo飞往伦敦。纽约公寓里的一切仍被保留着，他只带走了一部分书和随身物品。备用钥匙早就交到了Illya手里，他是Solo离开时的公寓保管人。

“我的全部身家都交到你手里了，Peril，”Solo做出一个虚伪的悲戚表情，“好好照看我的宝藏们。”

Illya痛恨他在这种时候还要开玩笑的癖好，于是只是点了点头，伸手要拥抱他。

“噢。”

Solo感觉自己的整个肺都被挤压进Illya的身体里，他呛了一下，说：“我要喘不过气来了……”

Illya触电一般地松开他，但又用讽刺的语气说话：“你如果这样就死了，我会在你的墓前嘲笑你。”

Solo拍拍他的肩：“不会的，你会在我墓前哭泣，后悔自己为什么在我生前没有对我好点，然后大醉一场，在半夜时昏昏沉沉地睡去。”

“真好笑，我不知道你还有当白日梦大王的潜质。”

“艺术家，”Solo纠正道，“请叫我艺术家。”

他的恋人只肯给他一个白眼。

Solo离开了，三天后，Illya也将会回到纽约。

这一年的严冬格外难捱，Illya握紧了口袋里的公寓钥匙，直到将它捂得温热。


	19. 又名：如何选择一件合适的纪念品

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Red P_

_亲爱的Peril，伦敦真是一个有着充沛雨水的城市。冬天，整天没有阳光，下着雨，又阴又冷，你也不在身边，感觉我已经要变成一只腐烂的蘑菇。_

_为了避免季节抑郁综合症把我击倒，我又去萨维尔做了两件西装。他们的手工真是太棒了，毫不夸张地说，那是一门艺术！如果你能来伦敦待一段时间，我一定要带你去定做一套。那些精致又笔挺的西装穿在你的身上，噢……光是想想我就要心脏病发作了……_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

伦敦的一天，通常从阴晴不定的天气开始。

Solo收起雨伞，快步走入位于国王街八号的拍卖行办事处，室内的暖气厚重，让他马上就想脱下围巾，但手才放到围巾上，他就打消了这个主意。那条围巾是他在俄罗斯的时候从Illya的衣柜里顺来的，被用得有点旧，但柔软蓬松、厚实暖和，朴素低调的花纹更是能让他想起自己的未婚夫，于是在阴天的日子里，他几乎天天戴着它，醉翁之意不言而喻。但当他在电话里得意洋洋地向Illya宣布他的完美犯罪时，他的未婚夫几乎是咬牙切齿：

“那是我妈妈送我的礼物。”

“噢……”Solo一瞬间有些内疚，但下一秒，他就想出了安慰的好办法：“这条围巾会替你好好照顾我的，Peril。”

果然，Illya沉默下来，嘟囔几句后勉强同意把围巾留在Solo身边，还不甘心地配上一句俄罗斯式的威胁：“好好爱护它，它如果破了，你也会有同样的下场。”

“你拥有我的承诺，亲爱的。”

当然了，他的俄国恋人除了同意也没有别的选择，毕竟现在他们中间隔了一个大西洋。他正打算说些别的活跃气氛、转移注意，Illya突然打断他，说：“我真他妈想你。”

Solo愣住了，几秒钟后，他说：“我也是。该死，我也是。”

不能参与对方生活的沮丧同时袭击了而他们，结束通话后，Solo立刻离开电话给自己倒了一杯威士忌，而Illya则烦躁不安地坐到棋盘前，希望脑力活动能让自己平静，但在午夜时，他们会发现这些都是无用的尝试，在失望过后，躺在床上闷闷不乐地睡去。Solo的梦里天气糟糕，过去的一周又在梦里回转。

他打着伞走入国王街八号，推开门，他的新上司正坐在办公室里，用绢布随意擦拭着自己的墨镜。Waverly是拍卖行的副总裁、欧洲区主席，典型的英国人，幽默感古怪，说出来的笑话让人难以发笑，但除此以外，大家都说他是个好相处的人——只要你肯抹干净自己屁股上的屎好好干活。

“噢，Solo先生，来，请坐下。”Solo握住他伸过来的手，然后在椅子上坐下。

“很高兴你能加入我们，我们这里……嗯……”他拎着墨镜腿儿转了一圈，“你知道的，去年走了好几个同伴……”

“我听说了。”跳槽在这里很常见，他们和对面公司经常互相挖角，这在业界不是什么秘密。Solo自己也接过不少电话，他对自己的公司有感情，但不妨碍他考虑更好的职位，可惜对方提供的条件不够优厚，而他在这里前途光明，于是他把那些猎头一一打发掉了，偶尔还会拿来和同事开些无伤大雅的玩笑。

“我看过你的履历了，十分出色，你去年策划的古典大师拍卖专场创了成交额记录，而且还是我们最年轻的高级鉴定师之一。我对你十分期待，Solo先生。”Waverly一边说，一边随意地颠着手里的墨镜，“你见过自己的助理了么？那个小伙子刚从印象派部门调来，挺有能力的，他会把资料给你，详细的我不多说，你知道怎么做。好了，我该走了，两个小时以后的飞机，巴黎有个会议。祝你好运，Solo先生。”他站起身再次和Solo握手，然后开始收拾自己桌面上零零碎碎的杂物，准备离开。Solo离开前扫了一眼：烟、香水、耳塞、随身酒壶……他关上门后悄悄耸起了眉毛——看来这个上司会比Sanders更有趣。

伦敦的第一周平淡无奇，秋拍过后，他们进入了一个短暂的拍卖淡季，现在公司里负责私人洽谈的拍卖专员是最忙的人，他们每天打无数个电话、盯紧《泰晤士报》上的讣告、为了争取一个委托坐飞机穿过跨过几个时区，而Solo回到自己的办公室，在堆满资料和画册的书桌后坐下，把那条属于他未婚夫的围巾挂在了往常的位置。助理敲门进来，提醒他晚上八点有一场拍卖需要他主持。昨天他在仓库看过那批拍卖品，鲁本斯的素描手稿是其中重头，委托人对他寄予厚望，特别指定他担任这场拍卖会的拍卖师，希望他能帮自己将手稿拍出700万以上的价格。如果说拍卖是一场演出，那么他在其中要扮演的角色就是一个和善的主持、一个亲切的指挥家、一个优雅的演员，负责挑起人们的肾上腺激素和争强好胜心。晚上，拍卖会顺利举行，鲁本斯的手稿以差强人意的730万成交，但另一幅彼得·克拉斯的油画拍出了出乎意料的高价，所有拍品都保持在保证价格之内，一切皆大欢喜、尽如人意。晚上十点，他结束工作回到公寓里，答录机的提示灯在黑暗的角落闪个不停，他摁下播放按钮，一边给自己倒威士忌，一边脱下大衣，Illya的声音从答录机里跳了出来，在安静的房间里像雷声一样响亮：

“Solo，我有一条围巾失踪了，你有没有拿错？该死，我到处都找不到它，但是上个星期我还戴着……如果你发现了，给我打个电话。”

Solo笑出声来。他的恋人打来这通电话就是为了找那条旧围巾？他想象Illya在行李箱和衣柜里不停翻找，甚至打了越洋电话回俄罗斯询问的样子，他一定急疯了。但他必然要一无所获，因为那条围巾就在Solo手上，而且是被蓄意偷走的。Solo在来伦敦前就打定主意要从Illya那里偷来一件纪念品，以满足他的私心。为了寻找这个完美的纪念品，他利用在Illya加班的时间在他家里寻找了好久，最后终于在俄罗斯时打定主意，偷走了这条围巾。它实用、低调、具有特殊纪念意义，符合一件完美纪念品的所有标准，Solo为此暗暗开心了好久，现在是时候和原物主人分享这份喜悦了。

Solo拨通了Illya的电话，抬起手腕看了看表——十点二十，纽约现在是下午五点，Illya说不定还在下班的路上，但电话很快通了，俄国人的声音从另一边传来：“Solo？”

“嘿，Peril，下班了？”

“嗯哼。”

Solo能从电话里听到汽车发动机的声音，他把自己的那辆车留给了Illya，现在他应该正开着车在回家途中。

“我有一件事要告诉你。”他喝下一口威士忌，说道。

“什么事？”

“你的围巾在我这里。”

“……我就知道。”Illya的声音听起来闷闷不乐，“肯定是从圣彼得堡回来的时候不小心和你的衣服混在一起了。”

“嗯……这里面有一个小小的错误。”

“什么错误？”

“它不是被弄混的。”

“什么意思？”Illya顿了顿，“你能不能说话干脆一点？”

“好吧，我直接告诉你好了：你的围巾是被我偷走的。”

那边安静下来，两秒后，拳头被砸在喇叭上的声音透过电波轰炸了Solo的耳朵，他皱着眉把听筒挪开一点，嘴角却不自觉地上扬——一切都跟他预想的一样，而接下来就是这场戏的高潮。

“Napoleon Solo！你这个可耻的小偷！”

——砰，戏剧性高潮的开始。狗熊发火了，声音听起来像是想把人撕碎，但主人公却笑着没有做声，欣然接受投掷而来的所有怒气。他的耐心没有得到回报，反而让狗熊更加恼火，他咆哮着，用快速而激烈的语句谴责他。

Solo说不清这是什么样的心理，但他的确感觉自己在这一刻变回了小学五年级的幼稚男生，所有的恶作剧和调皮捣蛋都只是为了引起那个人的注意，现在恶作剧成功了，他发自内心地感到满足，只可惜他不能亲眼看到他亲爱的Red Peril发怒的样子，他眼里冒着火光时有一种悍然直白的美，能让人欲火焚身——能让Solo欲火焚身——这也许是另一个他乐此不疲地激怒俄国人的原因。

“Peril，抱歉，我只是想把留一部分的你在我身边。”他笑起来，用那种惯常的撒娇语气说道，他知道俄国人对这个把戏毫无抵抗力，他的熊宝宝虽然暴躁易怒，却是个单纯善良的好孩子，只要Solo认错，他很快就会原谅他——尽管态度依旧强硬，但他有一颗豆腐心。Solo放肆地偷笑，几乎为这样欺负Illya感到一丝愧疚，但得逞的喜悦盖过了这些，他满心的欢喜几乎要膨胀溢出。 果然，Illya喷着鼻息安静了下来，Solo听到他狠狠掰动手刹的声音，像骨头被拧断时发出的清脆声响。

“Peril？”他的熊宝宝不会气到把手刹杆掰断了吧？

“……我恨你，Solo。”

“噢。”看来他真的很生气。

“那是我妈妈送我的礼物，上面还绣了我的名字。”

“唔，我发现了。”一丝内疚在他心里蔓延。Solo翻到围巾的边上，红色的线绣成了西里尔文的“Illya Kuryakin”。

“那是我最喜欢的围巾。”

“我发现了，你戴着它的时间比戴其他围巾的时间都长。”这也是Solo决定要偷这一条的原因之一。

Illya不说话了，他听起来像是正在努力平静自己别把车上的东西弄坏，Solo决定说点什么给他降降火。

“Illya，我发誓，这条围巾会替你好好照顾我的。”

他的恋人哼了一声，心情似乎有所缓解。“你就是故意的。”

“我不明白。”当然了，他明白，但我们的主人公是位狡猾而调皮的老狐狸，和那些温和善良的正人君子不同，他以戏弄人为乐。

“你是个蓄谋已久的惯犯。”

“我偷走了什么？您的心？”

“省省吧美国佬，”另一位主人公说，语气里带着不情不愿的缓和，“好好爱护它，它如果破了，你也会有同样的下场。”

“你拥有我的承诺，亲爱的。”老狐狸让步了，给这场闹剧画下终结。

如果他在自己面前，Solo会毫不犹豫地亲吻他的手，可现在他们中间隔了一个大西洋，这样的焦灼因此变成迫不得已的按捺，他转而去说些其他的琐事，好把彼此的注意力都移开，但说到一半，Illya突然打断了他：“我真他妈想你。”

他愣了一下，Illya继续说道：“该死，我想吻你。”

他笑起来，手指抓紧了装着酒液的玻璃杯：“我也是。该死，我也是。我想吻你的唇、你的眼睛、浅金色的睫毛、鼻尖、带着胡茬的下巴、突起的喉结，还有你的手指。”

Illya笑起来，声音沉闷。

“带茧的手指，有甜奶油或者化学药品的味道。”

Illya听起来像是把自己的手指凑到鼻子前闻了闻：“不，没有化学药品的味道。”

“好吧，没有。”

“也没有甜奶油的味道，我不会把那玩意儿沾到手指上，我可不是三岁的小孩。”

“行，行，也没有。”Solo想了想，“或者我该说，那其实是一个夸张的修辞。”

“什么？”

“意思是：对我来说，你尝起来跟奶油一样甜。”

他听到他的恋人在那边因为窘迫而安静下来，随即，一阵手指在方向盘上敲击的声音传来。Solo轻笑的声音响起，他的恋人马上停止了动作，接着是一阵毛线织物被摩擦的声音，Solo猜他抱起了双臂。

“……奶油不是甜的，它由牛奶中的脂肪微粒积聚起来的奶脂经过离心搅拌分离取得，理论上来说不含糖分，你会觉得它甜除了添加糖这样的原因外还有人类的感官记忆对味觉产生的干扰，说到奶油，人们会联想到蛋糕进而联想到甜味但实际上……”

“停，停！”Solo噙着笑说，“别紧张，小科学家，你又不在答辩现场。”

一阵不安的摩擦声过后，Illya敲击方向盘的声音又响了起来。

“我到家了……我要下车了。”他急匆匆地说，像每次他逃离Solo的戏弄时一样借口拙劣。

“好吧，”Solo知道他其实已经把车停下很久了，“晚安了，亲爱的。”

“晚安。”他嘟囔道，“虽然我这里才是下午……”

Solo在听筒上响亮地亲了一记，满意地听到他的恋人回应道：“我对你的恬不知耻叹为观止……我得走了，免得你把这样的糟糕习性传染给我。”

他挂断了。

Solo大笑着，他拎着听筒，恋恋不舍地抹了抹他刚刚吻过的地方才把它放下。窗外又下起雨来，晕在玻璃窗上像雾气，他看见自己打着黑伞，再次走进国王街八号——


	20. 又名：如何巧妙地制造流言蜚语

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_我恨纽约的冬天。我恨冬天。冬天唯一的乐趣大概就是热可可，或者沾着热可可的小甜饼。如果我现在还是个十岁的小男孩，我大概会同意冬天最大的乐趣是玩雪，但我不是，因此冬天对我来说就像一战后迅速贬值的马克，一麻袋也换不回一打鸡蛋。_

_我做了个小机器，用来每天早上做热可可，和手机闹钟关联，每天晚上只要把可可粉加进去，第二天起床关掉闹钟之后它就会自动开始运转，做好热可可倒进杯里，我洗漱完就能喝到了。_

_你之前推荐给我的APP太难用了，所以我改造了一下，以下是改造版：……_

_我的改造版能自动筛选餐厅的新品信息，还添加了甜品分类和自动预约功能，这个功能和手机时钟关联，会提醒你按时赴约。如果天气不好，还会提问需不需要取消预约，或者改到更近的系统推荐餐厅。_

_试用看看。_

_From：_

_Red P_

Solo在茶水间大笑不止。在他看来，Illya这封邮件无异于邀功的小狗，耀武扬威、沾沾自喜，他几乎能看到俄国人翘起的小尾巴。邮件里附了几张照片，是Illya做的那个“自动热可可机”，看起来是用咖啡机改造的，上面还裸露着电线和电路板，图片标签写了两个词：还在调试中（Still adjusting）。趁着午休，他把改造版的APP下载下来，菜单上多了几个新图标，提醒他试用新功能的“New”标示像个耀眼的小红帽，让他不禁笑起来。Solo把他的助理叫了来过来，让他下载那个APP，一个星期后给他写一个试用评价。助理一脸茫然地看着他，好像在揣测这是不是公司的新产品，但Solo故意绷紧的严肃神情突然转为一个喜悦的大笑，这反而让那位年轻助理更加手足无措。

“这不是什么公司的新产品，就是……我未婚夫的一个小实验。嗯，你看，他改造了这个APP，想要点评价，我总不能让他失望吧？”看到助理那努力在消化这段信息的表情，Solo更加得意，“所以帮我个忙，让我们部门的人都试用一下，然后帮我收集一些评价，好么？”

Solo知道，过去的一周里整个办公室都在议论他的性向、现任情人、过往情史等等等等。从述职报告里你能了解到新同事的能力与业绩，但对于一个跨国调任者，想要在短时间内弄清楚他的性格特点，只能靠小道消息。以他的经验来看，这张过分英俊的脸很快会给他带来麻烦，在那之前他要做的就是尽可能的把自己已经心有所属的消息不经意地散布出去。

Solo一边转着手指上的圆环，一边朝助理露出一个“恋爱中的傻瓜”式微笑，果然，这个年轻人立刻反应过来，说道：“没问题，Solo先生，我这就通知他们。”

他的助理说着，掏出手机飞快地打起字来，一切都如他所料，他没有摘下订婚戒指，为的就是这点，否则，在争取委托合约时靠着这张脸，再加上一些小技巧，会得到许多意想不到的好处，但现在他不打算这样投机取巧了。

“我已经告诉他们了，”Solo猜他已经把这个消息传给了整个部门的人，“下周一我会把报告给你。”

“谢谢你，Gorvy。”

助理带上门后，他重新转向电脑，打开邮件，在午休结束前，他还有二十分钟写一份情真意切、真心实意的回信。

Illya在茶水间几乎没法忍住自己想要大笑的冲动，Gaby碰巧过来串门，看见Illya的表情立刻猜到了一切。

“你的鉴定师先生又给你发邮件了？”

“嗯。”他看见Gaby，立刻摆出一副冷静严肃的表情，把手机塞进了口袋里。在Gaby面前，他总是试图显得成熟稳重一些，这跟他们认识的理由有关。Illya追求过Gaby，最后却发现对方更适合当朋友，于是他们回归朋友身份，不再把对方当成恋爱对象，但即使如此，Illya的习惯还是没有改变，他总希望Gaby把他当做可以依靠的兄长，但Gaby太了解他，以至于总能在第一时间识破他的伪装，这次也不例外。Gaby习惯了他的故作矜持，便自顾自地往自己的马克杯里斟满咖啡，靠在橱柜上啜饮起来。

“他说了什么？”

Illya没说话，别开脸不想回答，但他看到Gaby一脸不肯善罢甘休的表情，只好开口说：“他让整个办公室的人去试用我改造的那个APP。”

“是么，那很好啊。”

“他告诉自己的助理那个APP是他的未婚夫改造的。”

“所以，他向自己的同事出柜了？”Gaby放下马克杯，向Illya眨眨眼。

“可以这么说……”Illya挪开视线，盯着角落里放速溶咖啡的纸箱，试图逃离Gaby锐利的眼神。

“看来他也意识到自己那张脸的问题了，恭喜你。”德国女孩抓住他的肩，用力拍了拍他的手臂，力道大得像是要把他整个人击碎，Illya都不禁惊异她娇小的身体里怎么会藏着这么大的力气。

“我不明白。”

“傻小子，艺术市场靠的可不是技术和理性，它靠的是人际关系。”Gaby敲了敲自己的太阳穴，示意Illya得动动脑筋，“以他年纪的能做到那样的职位，要说他没有利用自己的外貌我才不相信。”

“Solo不是那样的人……”

“我不是这个意思，我相信他的职业能力过硬，但想要在拍卖行做出成绩，你还需要一些个人魅力，而你的Solo先生在这方面显然十分出众。”她撇撇嘴，“他还是个拍卖师对吧？他们的工作之一就是要把自己捣鼓得跟那些老派电影演员一样漂亮、优雅、富有吸引力，我觉得你懂我的意思……他肯定有好好利用自己的优势，我看得出来。”

“为什么你知道得那么清楚……”Illya瞠目结舌。

“别告诉我你没有去Linkedln搜他的简历。”

“当然有。”Illya沉下脸来。他查过资料，知道艺术市场里经验越丰富越受青睐、年纪越大职位越高，而Solo的职位显然比他的同龄人都要突出，考虑到他的出身没有太大优势，这就意味着他确实有些本事。而Solo在利用自己的魅力这方面出类拔萃，Illya认识他足够久，完全明白这个人能把自己那双蓝眼睛运用得多好。在和他交往前，Solo几乎每周都会带不同的女孩回家，每一个在他看来都足够动人，但无一例外，她们在他这里只有短暂的鲜活度，一周过后、至多一周，他就会搭上新的对象。这也是此前Illya讨厌他的理由之一——玩弄女人、风流成性，令他恶心。直到现在他还对此耿耿于怀，但现在他从Cowboy寄来的邮件里了解了Solo的想法，那些漂亮女士们和他的关系就像蜜蜂与花朵，相互取悦、各取所需。Solo喜欢女人，他爱她们，就像爱一切美妙的事物一样，抱持着同样的心态，她们也爱他，这是一段相互满足的关系，双方都互不亏欠。

“那你肯定知道咯。”Gaby耸耸肩，拍拍他的手以示安慰，“他愿意跟同事出柜是个好现象，这说明他对这段关系很认真，我为你高兴，Illya。”

“谢谢……”他不知道该说什么，于是干巴巴地回了这么一句。

“那么……”德国女孩突然放下马克杯，把整个身体凑近他，做出要打听秘密的姿势，“告诉我吧，你是怎样把一位花花公子改造成现在这样的，Kuryakin同志？”

他的脸开始发烫，手不由得捏紧了杯壁。“你该回去工作了，Gaby。”他转身，迅速逃离茶水间。

“Kuryakin同志！这是个非常重要的技术问题！请等等！”Gaby不依不饶跟过去，还不忘拿上自己的马克杯。

Solo回到自己的公寓，把自己抛到沙发上。他刚从公司的酒会上脱身，靠近他的人里有一半是打着认识新同事旗号来试探他的，剩下一半则是些疯狂的派对动物，以拿到舞会上所有人的电话号码为人生目标。他很久没有这么疲倦了，和Illya交往后，他推掉了不少酒会来和他的男友单独相处，尽管他仍旧享受被人群包围的快感，但他也同时怀念和Illya依偎在一起时那种单纯的满足。

Waverly为了尽到一个上司的义务领着他在酒会上转了一圈，提醒他应该接近哪些人、远离哪些人。凭心而论，Waverly的确是个更易相处的上司，虽然他那英式的谦和并不能完全掩盖他自带的偏见，但Solo对此不在意，他一向清楚应该把性格和能力分开看待。

英国人特意向他介绍了一下他们的大股东，Victoria Vinciguerra，来自意大利的金发美人，身材高挑、神态高傲。

“如果我是你，我会留意一下这位漂亮女士。”Waverly低声对他说，Solo不确定他想表达的是哪一层意思——是想表示对股东的赞扬，还是提醒他注意这个厉害角色——或者两者有之。

“你好，Vinciguerra夫人。”

“你好。”她没有露出一丝笑意，伸出手的姿态像个屈尊就驾的女王陛下，Solo握住这只纤细、白皙的手，旋转手腕，行了一个标准的握手礼，但Victoria的本意无疑是要他行吻手礼的。看到这样刻意的疏离，意大利美人挑高了眉，英国人也在一旁悄悄眨了眨眼。

“我听Sanders提过你，Solo先生。”Victoria的表情依旧拒人千里之外，“他说你是他手下最好的鉴定师，我不明白，为什么他能对一个如此年轻的鉴定师给出这么高的评价。”

“我的视力不错，如果您听说过的话。”

Victoria冷硬的表情有一丝松动：“我没听说过，但我乐意了解。”她随意地晃了晃手里的香槟杯，“希望你在这里不会水土不服，Solo先生。”她再次同他握手，然后向Waverly点点头，离开了。Waverly在她走后意味深长地看着Solo，手指不自觉地弹击着杯壁。

“你是个出色的生意人，Solo先生。”

Solo却皱起眉毛：“Vinciguerra夫人只是我们的股东么？”

“是的，至少目前是。”

他递给Waverly一个眼神，而他的上司不置可否。

“嘘。”英国人笑了笑，“这句话谁也不能说得太早，但如果我是你，我会多多留意这位女士——只是留意。”


	21. 又名：如何充分利用旅游资源

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Red P_

_难以想象，伦敦的雨竟然能多到这样的地步，上帝是不是把一个多愁善感的天使安排在了伦敦，命令他二十四小时观看《悲惨世界》，而且告诉他如果伦敦一天不下雨，他就要受到处罚？_

_一定是这些该死的雨让我脑子出问题了。中午，太阳终于露脸了一会儿，我竟然感动得想哭。_

_最近我在重看希区柯克的电影，你还记得我们讨论过的《后窗》为什么要拍一大段别人家的故事么？我想出来了——为了满足观众的偷窥欲！说真的，窥视别人的生活实在太有趣了。我认罪，我翻过你的衣柜不止一次，那件酒红的毛衣很好看，为什么你从来没有穿过？我非常非常非常想看你穿上它，非——常——_

_话说回来，《后窗》里面格蕾丝穿的所有衣服都是时代标杆，我完全明白那时候我妈妈为什么拼了命也想买一件Dior的裙子，不过你知道的，那个年代，那个价格……总之这件事打了水漂，但后来我爸爸在她生日时托一位老裁缝做了一件类似的，她开心得亲了他一个晚上。后来我买了一件真正的Dior裙子给她，她反而没有当年那么高兴，只给我做了一碟小甜饼。当然，她还是很珍惜的那件裙子的，爸爸告诉我她一直把它挂在当年那件“假Dior”旁，时不时拿出来比划。_

_现在我有个问题：给你买点什么才能换来你一个晚上的吻？_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

整个冬天，伦敦阴雨不断，走在街上突然飘起小雨，雨丝细小却恼人，足以让一个郁郁寡欢的人崩溃失控。进入夏季后，雨水并没有随着热量的增多而减少，水分依然充沛，随手一抓都能在空气里握住一捧水。Solo对这样的天气厌恶至极，寄来的邮件里有三分之二都在诅咒伦敦的天气，但除此之外，他在伦敦过得不错。美国人大力赞扬了一番伦敦的艺术资源，每到周末，他就穿着T恤和牛仔裤混到小画廊里，和不得志或者太得志的艺术家们聊聊天，然后去画廊经理那里打听他们的背景——他在重新经营自己的人际关系网，就像每一个混迹在艺术品交易市场的人那样。

七月，国王街的古典大师画作拍卖结束了，八月，随着整个拍卖业进入淡季，Solo获得了一个七天的假期，于是Illya请假去跟他四处逛逛。Illya之前没去过英国，想看看不列颠的景色，但Solo被英国那阴沉潮湿的天气憋坏了，坚决要到南欧去找一个沙滩晒上七天的太阳，去除身上的霉味。在地中海漫长而绮丽的海岸线里，靠着对那不勒斯这个名字的亲切感*，Solo没想太多就做了决定。虽说要去海滩晒日光浴，但头两天，Solo还是拖着Illya钻进古城里，在大大小小的教堂、古堡、博物馆里晃荡。美国人对古迹的着迷程度堪比瘾君子，看过披着面纱的耶稣和皮耶特·卡瓦利尼壁画还不过瘾，还要去看罗马时代的地下城，他甚至带着Illya去了一个地下墓穴，那里阴冷晦暗，导游全程只靠蜡烛照明。

“Peril，传说圣热内罗就葬在那里！”Solo凑近他耳边说，眼睛兴奋得发光，像见了金子的淘金者，相比之下，Illya淡定得近乎冷漠。

“那是谁？”Illya一边用草帽给自己扇风，一边随口问道。

“他是贝内维托主教，也是那不勒斯的主保圣人，他在戴克里先迫害中殉道而死。”

Illya皱了皱眉，没做回应。其实他根本不知道什么是“主保圣人”，也不清楚“戴克里先迫害”是什么，但他决定闭口不提，因为他知道，只要他敢问出口，他的未婚夫就会开始没完没了的长篇大论，而过去的两天里，他已经听得够多了。

第三天，去Donn Anna别墅时，他们终于穿着亚麻衬衫和短裤走在了阳光灿烂的沙滩上。这栋十五世纪的别墅建在海边的礁石上，那一带被称为塞壬之岩，透过走廊的围栏，能看见下面蓝得透明的海水。隔着海湾，对面是维苏威火山，傍晚时，晚霞从火山顶上压过来，夹带着藏蓝、钢青和绀。

Solo去冲浪时，Illya就戴着墨镜躺在沙滩上喝柠檬酒，太阳下山后，人群渐渐稀少，他才肯下水陪Solo打闹一会儿。Solo试图教会Illya如何冲浪，但不知道是因为过于傲人的身高还是对浮板的不适应，直到度假结束，Illya连如何在冲浪板上站立都没学会，但多亏了这个，Solo才有幸多次欣赏到浑身湿淋淋的Illya和他狼狈、失措的罕见表情，每次都能成功地让美国人下身一硬。

也许因为生长在冰天雪地里，俄国人总有种坚硬至冷淡的气质，Solo每次接触Illya，都觉得他是冻土上的一块坚冰，长久保持冰封，无须任何呵护，但当Illya走在阳光下、走在沙滩上时，他却丝毫不会与周遭的环境格格不入，相反，他在或慵懒或疯狂的游客里鹤立鸡群，像模特一样惹眼，这让Solo更热衷于在公众场合亲吻Illya宣誓主权，他的俄国恋人对此倒是不太介意，但坚决拒绝牵手。Illya对Solo只穿一件短裤露着上身的样子十分不满，抱着同样希望宣誓所有权的心态，他默许了男友在公众场合的示爱，但俄国人始终觉得两个男人牵手实在不像样子，用他的话来说就是：娘娘腔。

Solo对此表示抗议，但俄国人态度强硬、意志坚定、不肯妥协，于是晚上，美国人只好拿出十二分的诚意以及二十分的敬意和他好好探讨了一番这个问题。一开始，俄国人咬紧牙关，用社会主义战士保卫斯大林格勒的决心寸土不让，但在美国人的强硬攻势下，他无能为力，只能节节败退、溃不成军。午夜时分，俄国人签订了屈辱的战败条约，期间，他仍不放弃希望，试图从中斡旋，但美利坚毫不退让，他重申自己的要求并展示了自己强大的武装力量。

“我们信赖我们的武装力量，依靠我国人民无比坚强的决心，我们必将取得胜利。”

他引用罗斯福总统的演讲表明自己的态度，最后，俄国人屈服了。

第二天中午，他们在一家小餐馆吃午餐时，Solo拍下一张他们双手交握的照片发到社交网络上，不到十分钟就获得了近百个爱心，十五分钟后，Gaby Teller发来一句简短却饱含深情的祝福：“恭喜：）”

Illya几乎想把自己埋进沙子里。

回到纽约后，这张照片无数次在德国朋友调侃他时发挥了重要的作用，Illya气得满脸通红，紧握拳头努力克制住把自己埋进土里或是冲去伦敦把他的未婚夫暴打一顿的冲动，但不可否认的是，每一次看到那张照片，Illya都觉得自己又回到了那个地中海的海滨城市。八月，圣雷莫的海滩阳光灿烂、景色宜人，他流着汗，身上粘着浅色的沙粒，手里的冰镇柠檬酒在掌心留下黏腻的触感，炙热的太阳在身上留下滚烫的烙印，而他的恋人挎着冲浪板冲他走来，浑身的肌肉在汗液和海水的衬托下性感而诱人，让他又燥又热又喜又惊，心跳随着恋人的步伐渐渐加快……回忆起那个假期，他就能感受到那阵扑面而来的热浪和全身的渴望都随着汗水流出来、挥发进空气里的感觉。

假期的最后两天，他和Solo逃开人头攒动的海滨浴场，躲到酒店的私人海滩上去。日落时分，他们在那里做爱，互相亲吻对方晒得发热的肌肤和沾着汗液的身体，宣泄思念和冲动。或者，有时候，他们就只是并肩躺着，什么也不做、什么也不说，只是静静躺着。Illya习惯早起，他在清晨的海里游泳，看太阳从靠近海平面的地方上升至四十五度角。Solo则喜欢睡到自然醒，吃过早餐才慢悠悠地出门，然后花一整天冲浪。他们的假期悠闲得几近无赖，连俄国人都感觉自己全身骨头已经晒成了暖洋洋的棉花。

九月，Illya的父母带着Anna来纽约看他，他带着他们到纽约大大小小的观光点逛了一遍。Anna因为Solo的缺席伤心了好一阵，但跟Solo通过视频通话后，她又恢复了活蹦乱跳。Kuryakin一家都很惊讶，Solo对付小孩子竟然这么有一套，连平常喜怒不形于色的Kuryakin先生都忍不住夸奖美国人以后说不定会是个好爸爸。他说出这句话时，Kuryakin母子不约而同地对视了一眼，当晚， Faina趁Kuryakin先生不在时把Illya叫到跟前，告诉他一年来她的思想工作稍有进展，Kuryakin先生食古不化的程度正在降低，但革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力。她劝Illya再等等，同时再多跟自己的爸爸说说Solo的好处，以便配合她的诱导工作。

Illya点头答应，但心里却对应该怎么劝说父亲一点准备也没有，Fain看出这点，说：“语气随意一点、放松一点，你爸爸挺迟钝的，不用担心他会胡思乱想。他最近开始下双陆棋了，你可以多夸夸Solo双陆棋下的好。”她拍拍儿子的肩，语气里有些恨铁不成钢，“现在我倒不担心Solo了，我比较担心你。”

“我怎么了，妈妈？”

“他完全是深陷其中了，你还懵懵懂懂的，”他的妈妈看着他，露出一个笑容，“不过如果你对感情太清醒，反而会让我觉得奇怪。你和你爸爸一样，都需要另一方来推动你们。我很高兴你找到了一个能推动你的人。”

Illya觉得自己脸开始发烫。“谢谢，妈妈。”

Kuryakin夫妇和Anna待在纽约的那段时间，他遵照母亲的指示在父亲面前说了Solo不少好话，最后他们离开时，Kuryakin先生认真严肃地向自己的儿子问道：你的美国朋友今年还会来我们家么？

Illya心里一惊：“还不清楚。怎么了，爸爸？”

“我想找个机会和他下双陆棋。”

他心里的石头砰地一声落地，Faina则在Kuryakin先生的背后递给他一个眼神：看吧，妈妈说得没错。

但那年冬天，Solo没能去俄罗斯过新年，他甚至没能回纽约。十二月时，公司开始裁员，高层也纷纷变动，为了应对人事变动带来的混乱局面，Solo整个年末都待在伦敦。

前几年经济形势糟糕的时候，几乎所有拍卖行的股票都在大跌，Victoria Vinciguerra趁那时买下了Solo所在公司6％的股份，成为了第三大股东。尽管他们早就开始限制Victoria控股权的过度增长，但接下来几年她的股份仍在增长，现在已经成为第一大股东。她认为公司的运作方式过于迂腐，需要一场变革，财务部门为此被勒令做出一份资本配置报告来回应Victoria对他们的抨击，包括Solo的部门在内，都被要求要在下一年“做出些成绩来”。

“Solo，你是个出色的生意人，你对此有什么打算？”Waverly咬着小甜饼，语气轻松、神态淡定，甚至把甜品碟往下属面前推了推，“吃么？”

Solo摆摆手：“不了，谢谢。我的助理昨天报告书已经交给您了。”

“Solo先生，我的意思是：你对Vinciguerra有什么看法？”

“Waverly先生，她拥有的不只是我们的股权，她自己还有一家公司，对吧？”

“当然，Vinciguerra可是现在的新贵，他们今年买下了对面拍卖行2%的股权，现在Vinciguerra们动动手指，我们这些人就寝食难安。”

Solo笑着摇摇头：“我看他们可不满足当个新贵。”

他们对视，彼此都明白对方明白了自己的意思。

“非常聪明，Solo先生，希望明年的这个时候你还能像现在这样坐在我们的办公室里。我得说，明年恐怕会有更多的人离开。”他拍拍手上的饼干屑，像个恶作剧失败的孩童一样不高兴地撇撇嘴，“好了，让我们停止互相打哑谜吧，你该回去工作了。”

* * *

*那不勒斯的英文是Napoli，和Napoleon发音相似。


	22. 又名：如何获得满意的生日礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️这章有肉！

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_我试用了你们做的那个APP，很有趣，我之前不知道原来群青就是圣母衣袍的颜色。小游戏都很不错，唯一的缺点是太简单了，更适合十岁左右的孩子，如果你们想要扩大受众面，就应该增大难度。我把它推荐给了我的一个同事，他研究过达·芬奇绘画中的数学元素。他很喜欢你们的作品，觉得你们做的准备很充分，理论和表述都很准确，不过还有一些细微的错误需要纠正，他的意见在附件里，如果你们想要跟他合作，我可以把他的联系方式给你。_

_对了，我有一个主意，你们可以做一个“逃出博物馆”的小游戏，应该会很有趣的。_

_From：_

_Red P_

“Solo，恭喜你。”Waverly端着两杯香槟走过来，将其中一杯递给他，同他碰杯。

“谢谢你，虽然我不太明白你在恭喜我什么。”

“当然是恭喜你的策划大获成功。你们的小软件棒极了，董事会很满意，我们的客户也很满意，他们都认为这是个绝佳的宣传手段。”他举起杯子轻抿一口，“你看过评论了么？他们都在催你们出一个完整版的‘逃出博物馆’，我觉得这是个好主意，你应该写上日程里。”

“Waverly，你是认真的？”Solo朝他挤眉，露出一个笑来。

“我当然是认真的，我已经收到两个客户的电话了，他们都说家里的孩子试用过之后吵着想玩下一部。”

“噢，我希望你不是认真的，做出这个已经快我们累得半死了。”

“可它效果出众，”Waverly向他举杯，“你们干得不错，期待下今年的奖金吧，Solo先生。”

“这倒是个不错的激励手段。”Waverly露出一个笑，走开了。Solo的手指在香槟杯壁上弹击两下，把里面的酒液缓缓饮尽，将杯子交还给一旁的侍者，往离开的门走去。

去年年底，Solo的部门同几个英国博物馆合作制作了一个介绍英国古典画作的APP，作为合作方，他们得到了一个机会，能在APP里着重介绍经由他们卖出的几幅画作。初步制作完成，又经过近一个月的修改和调试后，APP上架了，经过一番宣传和包装，他们顺利地拿到艺术类APP的当月最佳。这样的结果在Solo意料之内，但他没有料到的是，附在APP里的那个“逃出博物馆”的小游戏竟然大受欢迎，一个月内他们就收到了近200条要求他们出一个完整版“逃出博物馆”的评论，于是他们便将续作的计划提上了日程。二月底，Solo接受邀请到几所大学作演讲，加上APP上架后的后续事项，日程被安排得满满当当的，连给Illya的邮件都要分三次才能勉强写完一封，他好不容易才找到机会从无聊的宣传舞会上溜出来，一口气把积攒几天的邮件回复完，享受一场热水澡，最后心满意足地躺在床上点开了一部老电影。

床头柜上的手机突然震动一下，一封邮件被推送进来：

_“生日快乐，Cowboy。——Illya”_

Illya的邮件很简单，但附上了一张照片：一个巴掌大的蛋糕，上面插着一只点燃的蜡烛。这个蛋糕相对于蛋糕店里商品显得有些歪斜，也更扁，像是新手烘焙师的作品，Solo正猜测着，突然瞥见了照片角落里忘记藏起的度量杯和鲜奶油——毫无疑问，这就是Illya的作品。想象Illya皱着眉、戴着围裙，在厨房里一手持着烹饪书一手打发奶油的模样让Solo禁不住弯起嘴角，他抛下电影，抓起手机拨通了恋人的电话。

“嗨，Illya。”

“嗨。”电话那头的恋人有些拘谨，似乎完全明白他为什么打来，却仍旧手足无措，而Solo为此感到窃喜。

“我看到你的邮件了。”

“嗯，所以呢？”

“所以……那是你送我的礼物么？”

那边沉默一阵，然后响起一声含糊的喉音：“不，不是。”

“那是什么？你不会这么残忍故意在我的生日给我拍一张我吃不到的蛋糕吧？”说实话，Solo完全忘记了生日这件事，持续的忙碌逼迫他把私人生活推到脑后，直到Illya的邮件传送进来，他才想起今天是什么日子。

“那就是一个……蛋糕。”

“一个插着蜡烛的蛋糕，但不是我的？”尽管他知道Illya看不到，但Solo还是做了一个捂心口的动作，“Illya，你可真让我伤心，今晚我好不容易才从舞会里溜出来给你回信，你却要在我的生日这样对我么？”

Illya不说话，Solo进一步逗弄他。他用上自己最诱人的声音，半是撒娇半是引导道：“我知道你只是害羞罢了，Illya，对么？”

“注意你的用词，Cowboy，”Illya开始放狠话是他即将服软的标志，“措辞不当会让你失去很多机会。”

“比如说，失去未婚夫的手做蛋糕么？”

“我必须提醒你，你从来没有得到这个蛋糕，谈不上什么‘失去’。”

“那么说你承认这个蛋糕是做给我的了？”Solo的嘴角上扬，听到Illya懊恼的喉音响起：“该死……！”

他能想象，他的恋人此时正面红耳赤地试图反驳，却无可奈何地发现无论说什么都阻止不了他那个舌尖嘴利的美国未婚夫，他会为此而气愤、恼怒、拒绝出声，但到最后，他还是只能不情不愿地承认：“这是给你的蛋糕，满意了么Cowboy？”

“哇哦！”Solo装模作样地尖叫起来，“我的天！我好开心！”

Illya沉默着，Solo能肯定他在刚刚那一秒内翻了一个白眼，但Solo有把握激怒Illya，同样有把握安抚他。

“我真的很开心，Illya，谢谢你。说实话，我真的忘记了今天是自己的生日。”他让自己的声音带上一些疲惫，不出所料地听见Illya略带犹豫的声音说：“你最近一天能睡几个小时？”

“不算很差，有五个小时。”

“那的确不算‘很差’，”Illya加重最后两个词的咬字，“你最好自己注意点，否则就别想吃到我做的蛋糕了。”

Solo笑起来：“Illya……”

Illya没听见这声轻唤，自顾自地说道：“虽然不太好看，但味道还可以……”

“Illya……”

“Gaby说下次她会来帮我……”

“Illya。”

Solo在停顿后听到一声深呼吸。

“……什么？”

“你想你，”他一字一顿地吐音，“非常，非常。”

“哦。”一阵手足无措的敲击声。

“你想我么？”

又一阵沉默后：“嗯。”

“你会想念我的手指么，Illya？或者我的舌头？又或者……”他的目光顺着自己的身体下滑，落在两腿中间，“……又或者，是我的肉棒？”

“闭嘴……”

Solo打断他：“你替自己手淫时会不会想着我？我每一次都会想着你。想着你被我操到合不上的腿；你发红的穴口流着我射出来的东西；你上下滚动的喉结；你为了捂着嘴，会把手背咬出一个牙印；你好听的声音因为我颤抖……”他隔着衣服摩擦自己的性器，声音低哑，“Illya，我想你，我想捅进你的身体里，让你舒服到哭出来。”

“该死Solo，别说了……”

Solo肆意呻吟着、喘息着，脚踩在被褥上，双腿大张，手在裤裆上用力抚慰自己：“但是我不会那么快进去，我会先吻你，把你的唇吸得鲜红。你总是牙关紧闭，但没关系，我会用舌头舔弄你的齿缝，让你心甘情愿地为我敞开。里面是你柔软湿滑的舌头，看看你的样子，谁能想到你的舌头会这样色情呢？”

“Napoleon Solo！”Illya叱责道，但Solo充耳不闻。

“你总是会忘记换气，这样我就能把你吻到窒息，欣赏你失神的样子。我爱死你的那些淡金色的睫毛了，它们被眼泪濡湿的时候性感到难以置信，我会忍不住亲吻它们几遍，然后顺着脸的弧度下来，是你的侧颈，在那里留下咬痕是个不错的选择，你小麦色的皮肤上布满红印——我留下来的——这能让你变硬么？”

“蠢货，不能……”Solo的声音饱含情欲，像饱涨的果实一样沉甸甸，Illya耳朵发烫，想要把手机挪开，但Solo还在继续：

“看来我需要继续努力？我轻轻捏着你的耳垂，你会因为害羞挪开头，但我不会放过你，因为我知道你喜欢这样。我会用舌头操你的耳朵，把它弄得滚烫、通红，接下来就该安慰安慰你胸前的小樱桃了……”

“Solo，停下！”Illya喘息着，Solo能听出他的防线正在崩溃。

“想得美，宝贝，我不会停下。你每次都这样说，可是腿总是把我夹得更紧，哈……你的屁股也是……你的乳头立起来了，是么？别冷落它们，用手摸摸。”

“不……”

“别这样，Illya，会很舒服的，用手捏捏它们，对……”Solo把完全勃起的阴茎掏出来撸动，黏液沾满他的手，而Illya传来的沉重呼吸终于显示他屈服了，“想象我的舌头正在舔着它们……我的牙齿，把它们一下一下地往外拉。有些痛，对么？但是也舒服得要命。别藏了亲爱的，我听见你的声音了，来，绕着乳晕摩擦它们……”

“嗯……Solo……”衣服摩擦的声音在渐渐加重，Illya似乎正在站在厨房里，因为随着他的动作，Solo听见咯吱声响——他正趴在流理台上，不由自主地磨蹭自己，流理台下的橱柜因此被撞击，发出阵阵声响。

“摸摸你的肚脐。”Solo发出指令，“把手指插进里面，像蚯蚓在泥土钻动一样，动动你的手指……能感觉到手指的纹路么？你的茧？粗糙的地方摩擦起来很棒……”

“啊哈……啊……我一定是疯了……”他听见Illya解开裤子的声音，伴随着毛发被拨动的倏倏声响，然后是黏腻的水声。

“你在摩擦你的阴毛么？Illya，你那茂盛的金色草丛里藏着宝贝，我等不及了，我要舔你。告诉我，你湿了么？是不是把你的内裤染出了一片水渍？我隔着那层布料摸你时，那里发出来的黏腻水声每次都会让你脸红，可是Illya，想想看，那都是你的东西，有什么可害羞的呢？”

“你就是个混蛋，Solo，我恨你那张嘴……”

“你爱我这张嘴，宝贝，它能把你舔射出来。它知道你的马眼最敏感，如果用舌头舔弄它，你就会发出一串颤抖的喘息。相信我，我会为了这个一直欺负那个可怜的小孔。”

“操你的，Solo，你就没有别的可提了么？”Illya艰难地吞咽着，尽管不想承认，但他已经完全硬了，给自己一个手活不是什么难事，可是Solo在电话的那头，这个变数让这件事变得无比艰难。而更可耻的是，感受过Solo的服务后，现在单靠刺激阴茎已经不能让他感到满足了。

“当然有，我们谈谈你的屁股如何？”Solo的话一出口，就听到Illya发出一阵喘息，“你那火辣的小屁股，紧实、挺翘，手感好得要命，我总是忍不住要用手狠狠揉捏它们，或者在上面留齿印，就像一个隐秘的标记一样——一个你完完全全属于我的标记。”

“胡说……”Illya的手指不由自主地探到身后，抚摸那个已经略微湿润的穴口。它在收缩，它是个敏感过度的小白痴，每当Solo的声音响起，就情不自禁地予以回应。

“你当然可以否认，亲爱的，但你知道我也完完全全属于你……Illya，噢，Illya……”Solo哽了一下，他加快速度撸动自己，露骨的喘息声毫无保留地透过电波传到Illya耳中，Illya终于把手探进自己的穴口，一轻一重地按压起来。

“Illya，我会舔你的会阴、囊袋，然后逼你把腿张开，缠到我的腰上……该死，你那两条大长腿，就算隔着长裤也能让我变硬，每次你弯下腰，噢天啊……”Solo吸了一口气，“我真该试一次给你的裤缝开个洞，然后让你穿着长裤被我操。”

“……我真该试一次把你打个半死，牛仔。”

“嗯哼，但很显然，你是个比我更出色的牛仔——你骑在我身上的时候棒极了，你撑着我的胸、挺着腰、在我的大肉棒上操着自己的样子辣得要命……哈啊……该死，我想用舌头把你的后面操开，让你的小穴变得又松又软，可以轻易插进三根手指，在里面四处搅动，像搅拌奶油一样……你会被我弄得软了腰，只能趴在我身上随我摆布，这时候我就可以捅进去狠狠干你，把你干得只会叫我的名字……”

“嗯……！”Illya感到自己硬得发痛，他迫切地想要高潮，想要Solo插进自己的身体里，这样的想象让他双腿发软，如果没有撑着流理台，他恐怕就要跌下去。

Solo的喘息愈发浓重，随着越来越快的水声，他的呻吟中夹杂的“Illya”也越来越多，被呼唤名字的那个人终于忍不住扔下手机，在恋人的声音里快速套弄起自己憋得紫红的阴茎。Illya咬着下唇，颧骨染上红色，他急切地抚慰着自己，却绝望地发现这样的刺激远远不够，他想要Solo的大棒插进自己体内，把自己干到只会张开腿接受操弄。Illya想象着Solo正把自己摁在流理台上，用手拍打着他的臀，他的牙齿咬在他的肩上，另一只手则覆在他的手上带动他套弄自己。他会用磁性的嗓音在他耳边重复那些情话，劝诱他打开自己，或是告诉他自己有多美：“Illya，你真棒，告诉我，你是不是懂得魔法？”

随着高亢的呻吟，他们一起射了出来，Solo用高潮后慵懒而沙哑的声音说道：“Illya，我在你的衣柜里留了一个礼物。”

Illya喘着气，等着自己的心跳平复：“什么礼物？”

“去看看，”Solo指示道，“你会喜欢的。”

Illya拉开自己的衣柜，随着Solo的指示找到一个小盒子，但打开的一瞬间他就把盒子扔了出去。

“Napoleon Solo！这是什么！”

“亲爱的，那叫跳蛋，能缓解你在没有我的大肉棒时的烦恼。”

“我没有这样的烦恼！”Illya恼羞成怒，把跳蛋扔到了远处，那个怪东西在地板上摔击、滑进床底后，Illya便像盯着一枚即将引爆的手雷一样盯着床的方向。

“你真的没有么？”Solo的声音像丝绸一样在他的神经上滑动，挑战他的耐性——他当然有这样的烦恼，而且这快要把他的耐力耗尽了，但Illya不想像个性瘾患者那样毫无廉耻渴求Solo，也不想坦白自己的性欲，于是他说：

“没有。”

然后他在Solo能出声之前挂断了电话。

“该死的美国佬。“他把床底的跳蛋拎出来，走到垃圾桶前，却在准备松手时又把它拎到了眼前。

Illya对这些东西不是完全没有概念，但他还没有准备好接受其他东西进入自己的身体里——除了Solo以外的其他“东西”——Illya脸一热，意识到他刚刚的想法有多么过头，Solo有要求时，他从不排斥使用道具增加趣味，但这不意味着他完全能接受它们。只不过他的确禁欲很久了，他完全没料到自己这么渴望Solo，而Solo刚刚的撩拨更是火上浇油，让他内心的焦灼愈演愈烈，也许这个道具能解决他暂时的问题，可如果没有Solo，这又能起什么作用呢？

他把那枚跳蛋随手扔在床头柜，倒在床上，手机突然再次响起，他拿起手机，屏幕上的名字让他迟疑了一阵，但最后他还是无奈地接通了电话：“干什么？”

“我只是想听听你的声音。”Solo沉默下来，听筒里变得只剩呼吸。他的恋人呼吸平稳而规律，声音像是拍打着岩石的湖水，让Illya想要躺在里面安睡，他放任自己在Solo的沉默里沉默，就像他们时常做的那样。当他想要安静时，Solo从不让他失望，他们的关系既像恋人又像挚友，分享热烈的亲吻时也分享舒适的沉默，而不需要频繁的彼此取悦。

Illya听了一阵，说：“Cowboy，跟我说话。”

“说些什么？”

“什么都行。”

“那……你想我么？”

Illya没有回答，他在考虑说“想”、“很想”，或是“不怎么想”之间的区别。

“我很想带你去西区的那间画廊逛逛，虽然我知道你对这些不感兴趣，但那间画廊不一样，你肯定会喜欢。”Solo开始自说自话，“上周我在集市上发现了一个卖磁铁的摊子，我给你挑了几个有趣的，你们这些俄国人就爱收集磁铁对么？你的冰箱现在贴着多少个？”

“三十个。”

“真是夸张，不过我买的你肯定会喜欢。”

Illya哼了一声：“你也就只有品味可以指望。”

“品味是很重要的，亲爱的，事关我为什么会喜欢你而不是某个夜店辣妹。”

“你还去夜店？”

“呃……这只是个比喻。”

“最好如此。”

他们又沉默下来，用鼻息和哼气彼此逗着玩，最后Illya突然说：“我要听着你的声音才行，Cowboy。”

“什么？”他的恋人没反应过来。

“你给我的那个……‘礼物’，”Illya迟疑着说，“我要听着你的声音才行。”

几秒钟的沉默后，Illya听到了一串脏话。

“该死……天啊……操……”Illya的脸越来越烫，他完全能想象Solo那副受到惊吓的表情，但这没有让他感到一点安慰，反而让他更加紧张，因为他知道自己说了多过火的话，“我的天……Illya，你……你在开玩笑，对么？”

“我没有，”Illya努力让自己的声音保持平静，“今天是你的生日，不是么，我可以接受这个请求。”

“Peril，我可没想到……”

Illya打断他：“所以你还要不要做？”

“该死，当然要，我想要你，Illya，我想要。”

“那就躺好。”

“听你指挥，长官。”

“把裤子脱了。”Illya拿起那枚跳蛋，找出润滑液，把自己的裤子也脱下。

“我的裤子早就脱掉了，”Solo说着，声音恢复了那股游刃有余的慵懒，“而且，我已经硬了。”

“很好。”

Illya给自己的后穴和手指上涂上润滑液，深吸一口气，开始扩张自己。一开始只是有些酸胀，因为有充分的润滑，不痛，也没有快感，但Solo加入后，化学反应便迅速发酵，Illya顺着他的指引找到自己都陌生的敏感点，手指慢慢抽插，一点点把后穴弄得松软，然后加入第二根、第三根。他感觉自己在冒汗，小腹里像有一团球形闪电，他的阴茎一点点站起来，开始往外流出前液，他也越来越难忍住自己的呻吟，Solo却还要引诱他直白地叫出来。

“Peril，别遮掩，让我听你的声音。”他听见Solo在喘息，这意味着他也在同时取悦自己。

“别命令我！”他嘶声说道，但埋在后穴里的手指却让他在下一秒就喘息出声，他刚刚戳到的那个点让他产生强烈的恐惧，他有预感，那个点会让他完全忘记自己。

“你碰到那个点了，对么？别怕，现在你可以用上我的小礼物了。给它涂上润滑，一点点塞进去，”Illya按他说的做了，“然后我会打开第一档。”

一阵电流穿过他的全身，Illya窒息了一瞬，但很快适应了这阵奇异的快感。这没什么，他正想着，Solo的声音又响了起来：

“躺下来，Peril，张开腿。虽然你为我张开腿很棒，但我还是更喜欢自己亲自打开它们，我拉开你的腿，把其中一条架到肩上，这个姿势能让我看见你立起来的阴茎，戳在你的小腹上，因为我流着黏糊糊的东西。然后我会埋进你的身体里，把你的里面一点点撑开，填满我的东西。”

Illya双腿大张，撸动着自己的勃起，涂在手上的润滑剂和前液混在一起，一直淌到穴口，把他金色的耻毛沾湿，让它们都糊在一起。他闷哼着，用另一只手揪着自己已经挺起来的乳头，像要把它拧下来一样，还用指甲在上面刮蹭，模仿着Solo用牙齿啃咬它们时的感觉。他喜欢这种又疼又麻的感觉，这让他忍不住一阵颤抖，更加快速地配合着跳蛋的震动在手里操着自己。

“你开始享受了，对么？”Solo的声音就像逼迫他的魔鬼，“我打开第二档了。”

第二档和第一档完全不是一个等级，打开之后Illya立刻感觉自己被抛上了一匹狂奔的烈马，他的声音颤抖起来，挣扎着喊着恋人的名字：“Solo……”

“怎么了亲爱的？”

他不答话，而是咬住下唇承受着阵阵快感，但Solo已经完全明白他的情况，现在他还想要再添一把火。

“你更喜欢跳蛋，还是我的大家伙？”

Illya呜咽着不敢开口，他知道自己一旦松开牙齿出口的肯定是一串难堪的浪叫，但脚趾已经在快感的驱使下揪住床单、囊袋也涨得快要炸开，他只能一边几近渴求地撸动自己，一边在心里后悔自己为什么要答应Solo这个荒唐的要求。这太过了，他眼里含着泪，后穴随着跳蛋震动的频率剧烈收缩，髋骨摆动，像一条发情的蛇一样在床上扭动身躯。Illya迫切地想要射，可却总是达不到最高点，他心急地翻过身跪趴在床上，摩擦自己疼痛的性器，撅着屁股想象Solo的肉棒正撞在自己的前列腺上，可这还是不够。

“Solo……帮我……”他几乎是求饶地这样说道。

“帮你什么？”

“让我射……唔……我想射……”Illya头脑一片空白，他用肩撑住自己，双手伸到后面把自己的臀瓣掰开，像Solo开始冲刺时做的那样，这让跳蛋进入更深处，他也开始止不住自己的声音。

“我可没有不让你射，Illya，这我帮不了你。”Solo故意这样说道，想逼Illya露出更放荡的一面，而Illya对此无能无力。

“Solo……Solo……不行……我不行了……”

“你还可以再坚持一会，宝贝儿，我还没玩够呢。我还想吻你的腰窝，或者在你的大腿根留个牙印，你喜欢我操你的大腿对么？上次你把我夹得真紧，我还以为你会把我夹断。”

“啊……啊……”眼泪滑进他的头发里，他双腿发软，快要支撑不住自己了，腰也不断地往往下塌，“Solo……怎么办，怎么办……我想射……”

“让我想想……噢，我知道了，我可以把跳蛋开到第三档，但是……你要先回答我的问题。”

“快问！”

“你更喜欢跳蛋，还是我的大家伙？”

“嗯啊……混蛋，Solo……”

“看来你不喜欢我？那我可不能满足你。”

Illya呜咽着，脑袋一片混乱，他想要回答，可是又不甘心。这都是Solo的错，他气愤地想，又有些委屈，这都是Solo的错！

“乖孩子，回答我，我可以给你想要的，我可以让你射到射不出来为止，还是……”Solo把档位调到了第一档，Illya感觉自己快要疯掉，他的后穴空虚地收缩着，想要攫取更多快感，可是刺激越来越小，他根本得不到满足，唯一的办法只有向Solo屈服。

“我喜欢你，我喜欢你的大家伙……”

跳蛋回到了第二档。

“噢，你有多喜欢？”

“我喜欢你把我干得射个不停，我想要吸你，Solo……快让我射……”

“很好。”

伴随着剧烈的震动，埋在肉穴里的跳蛋突然冒出阵阵电流一般的刺痛，但瞬间的痛感过后就是震颤的酥麻，Illya这才意识到这也许是第三档的附加功能。他抽搐着、呜咽着，下腹的酥麻让他浑身发软，Illya终于瘫倒在床上射了出来。他的手指握着床单，在喘息过后扒开自己的臀把跳蛋扯了出来。

“满意了么，亲爱的？”Solo的声音问道。

Illya狠狠挂断了电话，并且决定一个月都不要跟Solo联系。


	23. 又名：如何结束冷战

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Red P_

_Peril，你还在生气么？_

_我错了，原谅我好么？我知道不该逼你，可我忍不住……你知道我一对上你就容易失去理智，没有人能让我这么硬。_

_亲爱的，我们要冷战到什么时候？长官，我可是经过你的许可才启动那个“礼物”的，你没有理由出尔反尔！还是说，我没有让你觉得舒服么？如果是这样，那才是我的原罪，宽恕我吧，我恳求你给我机会补偿你，我会让你满足、让你浪叫个不停、让你爽得忘记英语怎么说。_

_Illya，亲爱的，来吧，给我个痛快。_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

那封邮件被第三次投递进Illya的邮箱时，他正在做最后一组数据对比，十二点时他要赶一趟到伦敦的飞机，因此他不得不争分夺秒。

昨天那封邮件第一次投递过来时他就已经读过它了，但他讨厌Solo这种掌控一切的语气，也讨厌承认自己对于电话性爱的满足，于是他搁置它，就像搁置这半个月以来Solo的其他邮件一样。到今天，是他同Solo冷战的第十五天，他想试试看这个游戏能坚持多久，也想知道谁才是先认输的那个，于是他没有告诉Solo自己要去伦敦交流的行程，而是打定主意保持缄默，看他的未婚夫能做点什么。

他和同事们到达伦敦时已经是晚上，学术交流会在后天，因此第二天他们就要赶到牛津，Illya甚至都来不及在伦敦街头逛一逛。上次Solo休假时，他没能在英国转一转，这次虽然到了英国，却是带着工作来，恐怕也没有机会放松。Illya坐在旅馆的床上，失落地看着手机地图里Solo公寓的定位，那里离他所在的旅馆只有十五分钟的车程，他很想马上出门去找他，可想到自己发起的幼稚“游戏”，他又没法拉下脸——这会让他觉得自己是先屈服的那一个。

正当他左右为难时，门铃响了，Illya透过猫眼看见自己的恋人正站在门外，手上拎着一个盒子。

他触电一般离开猫眼，在狭窄的门厅里艰难地踱步、打转，疑问一个接一个冒出来。

他怎么会知道我在伦敦？他怎么会在这里？我应不应该开门？

Illya又凑上猫眼，Solo正好也将整只眼睛凑在猫眼前，因此他看到的是一只巨大的瞳孔，他吓了一跳，急忙退开。

门又被敲响了，这次，Solo隔着门说道：“Illya，我知道你在里面，开门好么？”

他不甘心地嘟囔几句，打开门，进入视线的是他衣冠楚楚的未婚夫，和一个巨大的甜品盒子。

“你来这里干什么？你不应该出现在这里。”他这么说着，眼睛却忍不住往那个甜品盒上瞟。

“我来登门道歉。”Solo拎起那个盒子，拍拍它，说：“看在它的份上，让我进去好么？”

Illya迟疑两秒，拉开门退到一旁让Solo进来，然后引着他把盒子放到窗边的圆桌上：“放在这里，我要检查一下。”

“好的，长官，请您检阅。”Solo替他打开盒盖，让里面各式各样的甜点露出来。

“看起来很不错。”Illya在椅子上坐下，从里面挑了一个奶酥拿在手里端详，Solo看他要吃，从盒子里找出一个小勺子递过去。

“用这个。”

“不用了。”他把奶酥放下，又拿出一个布丁。蛋糕布丁被盛在一个小杯子里，上面已经浇上了黄油和蜂蜜，他端详几秒，把它放在奶酥旁，又拿出一个布丁，这一个上面点缀着樱桃和水果碎，颜色十分好看，但他还是把它放下，继续从盒子里拿出其他的甜点，直到盒子被拿空，他还是看起来没有要吃的打算。

“Illya，你不想试试看么？”Solo心里打鼓，他知道Illya还在生气，可他之前安慰他的办法从来没有失败过，这次也没有理由失败。

“我很想试试，但我现在没有胃口。”

“我该怎么做才能让你有胃口？”

“我不知道，不如你告诉我。”

“一个吻可以么？”

“如果你敢靠近，我会把你打得一个月都起不了床。”

“哇哦，那么我会乖乖待在原地的，长官。”

沉默持续一阵，Solo突然从桌上拿起一个水果挞开始吃，Illya瞪大眼睛，嘶声问他：“你在干什么？”

“我在吃掉这些小甜心们，很显然。”

“我是在问你在对我的甜点干什么？”他在“我的”这两个字上加重音调。

“那我就是在吃掉你的小甜心们，既然你不肯吃的话，”Solo笑眯眯地说，“我可不想浪费了，毕竟这可是我从伦敦最出名的蛋糕店买回来的。”

“谁说我不肯吃了？！”Illya拿起奶酥、抓起勺子开始往嘴里塞，一开始他还带着赌气的样子，但吃下几口之后，他觉得这个奶酥的味道真是太棒了！面粉和燕麦被烤得酥脆，下面却是温软的黄桃和蔓越莓，两者组合起来的绝妙口感让他爱不释手，而适当的甜度更是让他觉得心生喜悦。他觉得自己渐渐平静下来，故作愤怒的僵硬姿态被轻松取代，浑身紧绷的线条随之舒展，但他还不打算那么快放过Solo，于是他板着脸，又抓起一个水果挞。这个水果挞相当夸张，是Illya见过的最华丽的水果挞，蛋奶馅上堆着两颗草莓、半粒无花果、半颗提子和一片黄桃，Illya完全想不出它们怎么才能安安稳稳地待在挞皮上——这简直是一个微型的建筑工程。Illya惋惜地看了它几秒，然后小心翼翼地吃掉它，等他抬起眼睛时看见Solo坐在对面偷笑。

“你在笑什么？”他还没有忘记自己在假装生气。

“什么也没有。”

“你在笑我？”

“不，我没有。”

“我觉得你有。”他把勺子“啪”的一下拍到桌面，站起身来，就像熊发怒时耸起身躯威吓对方那样，但Solo不为所动，安然坐在原处抬起头直视他，好像被逗乐了，这反倒让Illya开始真正愤怒起来。

“亲爱的，你看起来容光焕发。”

Illya哼一声，想，是怒气焕发才对。

“你从牛津回来以后会在伦敦停留么？我想带你到处逛逛。”

Solo突然转换的话题让Illya猝不及防，他很想在伦敦待一阵子，不仅是因为对这个城市的好奇，更是因为他的确想念Solo，这个念头堵在他心里许久，现在突然提起，他反而不知道该怎么开口。

“我不确定……回去之后还有个实验在等着我……”

“一天都不能多待？”

“一天或许可以。”

“那就多待一天吧。”Solo站起来拉住他的手，磨蹭他的手指和掌心。

“……好吧，我争取。”

他们就这样和解了，Solo在Illya的房间待到第二天早上才离开，他走之前拉着Illya索吻好久，直到Illya把他推开才停下。五天后，Illya从牛津回来，正好是周末，他的同事们打算在伦敦再待两天四处逛逛，于是Illya顺利地和Solo团聚。在Solo的劝说下，Illya终于同意去那间Solo大力赞扬的画廊看看，这个画廊与其说是画廊，不如说是一个私人的博物馆，里面还原了一些名画的房间摆设，让游客能够完全走进画里去了解画的含义。第一个房间是按照尼德兰画家扬·凡·艾克那幅著名的《阿尔诺芬尼夫妇》布置而成，一间并不宽敞的卧室，靠墙摆着的红幔高床、铺着红色靠枕的方椅、天花板上的八柱吊灯、墙上的镜子和金色念珠，以及地上的桃心形木屐，都代表着不同的含义。Illya走进房间，拿起窗前柜子上的苹果，这颗快熟透了，外皮上开始出现萎缩的褶皱。Solo在一旁对这幅画、这些摆设的含义喋喋不休，Illya懒得理他，在房间里转了一圈，最后来到那张婚床前。这幅画又被成为《阿尔诺芬尼的婚礼》，因此房间里的摆设都带有“婚姻”“忠诚”“爱”的意味，这张红色大床的意思则再明显不过。第二个房间是荷尔拜因的《双使像》，这个场景只有一张绿色的幕帘和一个双层架，但是所包含的物品却比之前的《阿尔诺芬尼夫妇》更多。铺着奥斯曼桌布的上层架子上杂乱地摆着地球仪、望远镜、星象仪、日晷和各种仪器，下层则摆着断弦的鲁特琴、长笛、地球仪和各种书本，画廊主人为了还原场景，甚至仿造真品制作了一本十六世纪的《凯撒大帝，创造者》。第三个房间是威廉·霍加斯的《时髦婚礼》，华丽的洛可可房间内混乱而荒唐，指向十二点二十分的时钟、翻倒在地上的椅子、被扔在一旁的小提琴和乐谱、撒乱的扑克和书本，以及在壁炉前的圆桌，上面摆着茶杯和书信。Solo跟着Illya走进去，在他耳边说道：“这象征着伯爵夫妇婚姻失败的开始。”Illya一瞪他，他便无辜地摊摊手，说道：“我只是在帮助你理解这个场景。”

他们一直走到威廉·亨特的《苏醒的良心》那个房间才停下，这个房间是一个靠窗的客厅，墙上和地上都挂着色彩艳丽的毯子，靠墙是一架钢琴，主人的摇椅放在旁边，地上的《圣经》被翻到《箴言》一章，暗示道德被至于最下、苟且偷生。

中午，他们去吃饭时，Solo迫不及待询问Illya对那间画廊的感想，Illya皱着眉问：“你跟画廊主人有什么关系，为什么这么关心这个问题？”

“事实上，我给这间画廊投了钱，所以我算是画廊主人之一。”

“你开始做投资了？”

Solo点点头，又问道：“所以，别为难你的未婚夫了，告诉我你的想法？”

“我觉得挺有趣的，如果某个一直喋喋不休的业余导游能安静点让我好好欣赏一下的话，我说不定能有更多感想。”

Solo扁扁嘴，有些委屈地低下头去折腾那份鹰嘴豆泥，过了一会儿，他说：“Illya，你不想问么，问我在这里要待多久？”

“我当然想问，我可不是什么有耐心的人，”Illya瞪他一眼，“可是我想等你自己开口告诉我。”

“我不会让你多等的，最多再有三年。”

“最好是这样。”

Solo看了他一眼，似乎有什么话想说，但是又不知道该不该开口，Illya看着他，说：“有话直说。”

他眉毛下垂、眉间起皱、咬肌鼓起、唇边带着似笑非笑的轻微弧度，这是他为难时的典型表情，Illya对此再熟悉不过。

“你想说什么？”Illya不由自主地敲击起桌面，这则是他紧张时候的典型动作，Solo也再熟悉不过。

“我想说，如果你等不及我……”

Illya立刻就知道他要说些什么了。

“闭嘴，Napoleon Solo，如果哪天我不想等了，我会第一时间告诉你，不需要你来自作主张告诉我该怎么做，听明白了么？我讨厌别人给我发号施令，尤其是你，Solo。”Illya觉得自己有些过于激动了，他闭上嘴，伸手去够那杯水，就要递到嘴边时，他再次开口说道：“另外，我等你，是因为我愿意等你、我等得起你。希望你别透支我的信任。”

“好的，长官，我完全明白了。”

Solo喜形于色，Illya反而开始后知后觉地面红耳赤，闷闷不乐地嘟囔起“烦人的美国佬”之类的话，Solo当作没听见，反而凑近他问道：“你想要在哪里结婚？我知道一座不错的小教堂正在出租，在佩卡姆，有两百年左右的历史，二战时曾被改作收容所，虽然有些破旧，但是……”

“但是正好符合你喜欢破房子的嗜好，对么？”Illya嗤笑一声，挑起眉毛。

Solo辩解道：“别这么说，这些饱经沧桑的美人儿值得人们的尊重。如果你愿意过去看看，你肯定会改变主意的。”

Illya耸耸肩：“好吧，随便你。”

“当然，如果你想要古堡婚礼、花园婚礼，我也完全没有意见。”

“Solo先生，容我提醒一句，我可还没有同意跟你结婚。”

Solo的眉毛瞬间耷拉下来，他举起自己戴着订婚戒指的左手，说：“亲爱的，你打算悔婚么？”

“Solo先生，我想你肯定听说过：订婚就是用来提醒你还有机会反悔的。”

“Kuryakin先生，Kuryakin同志，你不能出尔反尔，你已经把这个套在我手上了，你不能随随便便就把它取下来！”

“我没有，我只是提醒你，我还没下定决心而已。”Illya抱着双臂，唇扬起一个愉悦的弧度，很明显，他们都在享受这个你追我赶的游戏，胜利者可以得到一个婚礼承诺。

“看来我需要更加努力？”餐桌下，Solo把腿翘起来，装作不小心蹭了一下他的腿，“Illya，”他的声音在瞬间充满低哑的情欲，“把你的唇给我。”

“那我的手指呢，交给琴键么*？”

“不，也请交给我，把你的一切都交给我。”

“让我想想……嗯……不行，我更喜欢自己把握一切。”

“那你喜欢把握我的关键（Key）么？”Solo又蹭了他一下，明显在暗示些不宜在公众场合做的事。

“钥匙？我早就已经有你公寓的钥匙了，”Illya装作没听懂，“如果你愿意再给我一把也无所谓，只不过我得先知道它是用来开哪里的锁的。”

“用来开一扇莫斯科制造的大门，这扇门很高、很沉，但是锁眼却足够小、足够紧，每次都得上油才能顺利插进去，不过一旦插进去了，背后的东西就会让你大开眼界，我保证，你会喜欢的。”Solo舔着唇，“Kuryakin同志，你有兴趣么？”

“听起来挺不错。”

“那我们走吧，我带你去看看。”

他们一回到车上，就开始激烈地亲吻对方，但是当Illya开始急切地要甩开自己的外套时，一个交警过来敲了敲他们的车窗。

"嘿，我不想打扰你们，我开张罚单你们就可以继续了。”

Solo迅速反应过来，他放开Illya坐回自己的位置上，摇下车窗向那个交警打招呼：“抱歉，我们现在就走。”

“噢，你们改变主意了，好吧。”交警笑了笑，拍拍手里的罚单，挥挥手送他们离开。

直到下一个路口时，Solo才忍不住大笑出声，Illya也笑起来，他们对视一眼，Solo说：“我们去看看那个小教堂？”

“好吧，看来你的钥匙暂时用不上了。”

“暂时，”Solo挑出重点，“今晚它就能再次发挥作用。”

“我很期待。”Illya挑挑眉。

佩卡姆的小教堂正在举行婚礼，Solo领着Illya溜进去，坐在最后一排看新郎新娘互相宣誓、交换戒指。这个老教堂的墙面都已经完全剥落，露出原本的灰白石砖来，但墙上的神龛和彩绘玻璃倒是保存得不错。圣坛上摆着蜡烛和花环，黑西装的新郎和白婚纱的新娘站在前面交换戒指。新郎太紧张了，戒指差点从他的手里掉下来，娇小的新娘一把接住那枚圆环递回新郎手里，然后伸出手让他替自己戴上。他们接吻时，宾客们都欢呼起来，坐在Illya旁边的一个老太太感叹地说：“这花了他们这么长的时间……”她有些激动地握住Illya的手臂，说：“十年啊，十年都够让一个男孩长成男人了。但是神自有他的安排，”她拍拍Illya的手，“让上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒。”

宾客们在这之后都分散开来享用甜点，一个DJ放起音乐，新郎新娘相拥在一起缓缓旋转，不一会儿，新娘觉得穿着高跟鞋太累了，新郎便让她把鞋子脱下来踩着自己的鞋跳舞。他把新娘抱起来转圈时，他们的亲朋好友开始起哄、鼓掌、要求他们再亲一个，于是新娘跳起来抱住新郎的脖子在他脸上留下好几个红印。

在Solo去找那对新婚夫妇搭话时，Illya因为窘迫只愿意待在餐桌盘，一个穿着花裙子的伴娘走到他旁边挑选点心，她看了看他，他也看了看她，伴娘突然说：“你看上去紧张得像准备要求婚一样。”

“我已经订婚了。”

“噢，那就是准备结婚？”她拿过一个茶杯，从手袋里掏出一个便携酒壶往里倒了半杯酒递给Illya，“喝了它。”看着他不知所措的表情，她耸耸肩把茶杯放到他手边，自己举起那个便携酒壶往嘴里灌，她看起来疲惫又沮丧，让Illya忍不住问：“你还好么？”

“我挺好的，只是我昨天和男友分手了，今天却要装成没事人出现在好友的婚礼上。”她又灌下一口，“亲爱的，让我告诉你吧，酒是你的好朋友，能让你停止胡思乱想。”她再次把那杯子往Illya塞去，说：“喝了它。”

说完，她拿着一碟司康走掉了，Illya看着她的背影愣愣地喝掉那杯威士忌，觉得嘴里又酸又涩。Solo走过来，顺着Illya的眼神看向那个伴娘，挑挑眉问：“你们说了什么？”

“没什么，她给了我这个。”

Solo接过那个茶杯，闻了闻：“威士忌？

“嗯哼。”

“怎么回事？”

“她和男友分手了。”

“哦。”

他们一起看着那个失恋的姑娘一边灌酒一边开始摇摇晃晃地独舞，Illya突然说：“如果你要和我结婚，就要先搞定我爸。”

“亲爱的，我现在不知道该欢呼好，还是该哭泣好。”Solo拿起茶杯，把剩下的威士忌全部倒进嘴里。

“说实话，我也不知道。”Illya转过头，他们对视，背景里，人群仍在喧闹。

* * *

＊出自莎士比亚《十四行诗》第128首：你弹琴，冒失的琴键既由此得到快乐，请把手指给它们，把嘴唇给我。


	24. 又名：如何说服一位父亲

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_我今天回家一趟，有事短信联系。_

_From：_

_Red P_

Solo拿着咖啡，却不想喝下。两个小时前，他刚刚结束和那个俄罗斯收藏家的谈判，协议顺利达成，他却一点也没有往常的兴奋。这是他在莫斯科停留的第三天，Illya则是上周二回到的，他们既希望于能用这短短的一周说服Illya的父亲让他们结婚。

听起来几乎是个不可能完成的任务，因此他们做了尽可能多的准备。一年前他们订婚后，Illya和母亲就开始明里暗里向他的父亲进行暗示，也尽可能多的在他面前夸奖Solo，经过这一年多的努力，Illya的亲戚对Solo都有相当程度的好感，尤其是他的小侄女。

“你该高兴，”出门前，Illya这么说，“至少我爸爸喜欢跟你下棋。”

“这意味着什么？我的棋技太烂么？”

“这意味着他对你印象不错。”

这可不足以让他高兴起来，远远不足以。

他希望这足以让他的爸爸高兴起来。

十九世纪初德国制的国际象棋，用彩瓷作成，雕工略显粗糙但是足够讨巧，王与后都是宝塔、主教穿着华服、骑士是海马、城堡是炮台、兵是花坛，Solo从一个收藏家手里买来，废了点口舌。

“那个老头差点就要把它弄到拍卖行去，幸好我劝住了他，天知道拍卖会上会涨高几倍的价。”

但Illya不确定他爸爸会不会喜欢这个，他咬着下唇走进家门，家里正在准备午餐，他的爸爸坐在壁炉前对着他的棋盘苦思冥想，妈妈则在厨房里忙碌。

“爸爸。”Lubomir抬起头看了他一眼，指着对面的座椅让他坐下。

“你来走这一步。”

Illya的心稍微放松，每次爸爸把自己手里的棋局交给他，就说明他已经束手无策了，如果Illya能下出一步好棋，说不定能让他爸爸高兴起来。

——这会比起Solo的古董象棋更管用。

Illya放下手里的礼品袋在椅子上坐下来，开始对着棋局苦思冥想，他无意识的托腮动作和Lubomir一模一样，这让坐在对面的父亲一阵惊讶，随后喜悦在心头蔓延开来。Illya没有想太久，十分钟后，他挪动了被围困的主教，这一步让原本胜利在望的黑方面临危机，Lubomir赶紧补救，但随后Illya让皇后走过五格，将死了黑方的主教，十五分钟后，黑方输了。

“你赢了，”Lubomir脸上带着欣慰的表情，“干得好。”

他确定这足以让他爸爸高兴起来了，现在Solo的象棋说不得能锦上添花。

“爸爸，我买了个东西给你。”他把礼品袋递过去。

“是什么？”Lubomir拆开包装，书本一样的皮制棋盒露出来，“棋子？”

“嗯，是十九世纪的德国货。”

“挺有趣的。”Lubomir正摆弄着棋子，Faina端着盘子从厨房里走出来，看见这份礼物挑挑眉开口调侃道：“Illya，你什么时候开始会送这么好的礼物了？之前每次圣诞都送你爸爸钢笔，他都用不完了。你们父子俩都一样笨，互送钢笔有什么意思？”

父子俩同时发出一阵嘟囔，Illya先开口说道：“这个是Solo看见的，他觉得不错，问我要不要买下来送给爸爸。”

“哦，难怪，他倒是很会挑礼物，去年他送的胸针我一直很喜欢。”Faina了然地笑了笑，注意到儿子的僵硬，她马上把话题转开，“准备吃饭吧。”

午饭后，Illya被妈妈叫到厨房里帮忙，洗碗的时候，Faina说道：“别太紧张了，妈妈会帮你的。”

Faina是他们决定向Lubomir公开后第一个通知的人，之后和他们俩分别长谈了一次，尤其是和Solo。她事无巨细地问了一遍Solo的家庭情况、职业规划、人生目标，最后勒令他们一定要签婚后财产协议。Faina还和Solo的父母通了一次话，因为这次通话，Solo被爸妈骂了一顿。Solo早就和家里出柜过，订婚的消息他们也知道，因此Solo被骂的原因和性向无关，完全是因为他没有第一时间通知自己的父母，此外就是关于婚礼细节的争吵。

“我打算在伦敦结婚。”

“Napoleon，美国飞到英国要八个小时啊。”

“我会给你们买头等舱的，别担心。”

“那你的朋友们呢，你也要给他们买头等舱么？没有人愿意跑这么远！”

“爸，我只请交情够好的朋友……”

诸如此类诸如此类，Solo好不容易才劝服他们同意来伦敦，并且把婚礼全权交给他们的儿子来操心。

“不用了爸，你结婚时候穿的那件西装我可穿不下……不，我和Illya不会在婚礼上跳莎莎舞，你也不用带你的手鼓来……妈，我们在一个老教堂结婚，不会有机会用到那个的……嘿，你们的儿子的确喜欢老房子，但绝对不是鬼屋，妈妈你就不能稍微相信我的眼光么？”

诸如此类诸如此类，Solo花了两天才结束这场闹剧一般的争论，最后他和Illya打定主意婚礼一切从简，不然这些琐碎的细节一定会把他们弄疯，现在剩下的，就是向Illya的爸爸公开了。

Faina领着她的儿子走出厨房，对她的丈夫说：“来，Lubomir，我们的儿子要和我们谈谈。”

“唔，好的。”Kuryakin先生有些惊讶，但很快坐到妻子身边，他端详着家人紧绷的神色，问道：“Illya，你是不是要介绍你的女朋友给我们认识？”他看看自己的妻子，“刚刚你和Faina就是在谈这个，对么？”

“不，爸爸，”Illya摇摇头，“我……我交了一个男朋友。”

Kuryakin先生似乎还没反应过来，他皱着眉，脸上还保持着刚刚微微的笑意。

“爸爸，我交了一个男朋友，我很爱他，我想和他结婚。”Illya把自己的左手伸出来，让他的爸爸能看清他手上的订婚戒指，“我们已经订婚了，我们打算今年结婚……”

“Illya，你在开玩笑对么？”Lubomir看着那枚戒指问道，表情迅速阴沉下来，“Illya Kuryakin，告诉我你是认真的么？”

“我是认真的，爸爸，妈妈已经知道这件事了，她很支持我们。”

Lubomir转头去看他的妻子，Faina点点头，他不敢置信地呆坐着，突然想明白了什么：“是Solo对么？所以你前年才突然带着他回来，还有那套象棋，也是……？”

Illya点点头：“爸爸，我们已经交往两年了，他对我很好，我也很爱他。”

Lubomir像是没听到一样：“你以前一直喜欢女孩子，为什么会突然变成……”他突然狠狠地瞪着Illya，说：“那个男人对你做了什么？”

“和他交往是我自己的选择！”Illya有些激动地想要站起来，被他的妈妈拉住，Faina拉住两个男人，让他们坐回沙发上，然后她转过头对自己的丈夫说：“我跟Illya谈过，也和Solo谈过还有他的父母谈过，这两个孩子是认真的，他的父母也支持他们……”

“我不支持！”Lubomir几乎吼起来，“我不能看着我的亲生儿子变成这样！同性恋是……是不自然的！你们怎么能……！不行！”他站起来，“别人会怎么看你？你为什么不能好好想想！”

他朝楼梯大步走去，把自己的妻子和儿子甩在身后，Illya跟着他站起来想要劝说他冷静，但他的父亲回到自己的书房，重重关上了门。

过去的一个小时里，他的父亲把自己锁在书房，任他怎样劝说都不肯出来，他的母亲说让他爸爸自己冷静待一会儿，等他冷静下来才能继续谈这件事，否则只会是白忙一场，他只好回到自己的房间。Illya迫切地想要跟Solo说话，可他现在心神不宁，恐怕一开口就会胡言乱语。他写了好几遍短信，却没法按下发送键，只能把手机握在手里，呆坐着。Solo打电话过来他也不敢接，摁掉几次，最后Solo打电话到他家里，Faina把他叫到电话旁。

“嘿，小熊，你还好么？”Solo已经从Faina那里知道了事情经过。

“我搞砸了，Solo，”他深吸一口气，“虽然我早就知道会这样……”

“我们可以再来一遍，对么？我们早就料到了，没关系的，我们有的是时间。”Solo顿了顿，“你想不想我过去，让我跟他谈谈……”

Illya打断他：“不，你别过来，他现在正在气头上。而且这是我的事，我只能自己解决。”

“好吧，我相信你可以的，如果需要更久也没关系，我们又不急着在今年结婚。”

“嗯……”

他们都安静下来，然后Illya说：“我要挂了，待会再打给你。”

“好。”

他看见自己的母亲悄悄来到书房门前便跟上去，站在她身旁，她让他不要出声，由她来跟自己的丈夫说话。

“Lubomir，”Faina敲了敲门，“我能进去么？”

“不，走开！”他的父亲大喊，他的母亲又敲了敲门，里面没有回应，但是过一阵，他打开门，看见站在门边的Illya，撇撇头示意他走开，让他母亲单独进来。Faina给Illya一个眼神，让他冷静点回房间待着，他只好乖乖离开，寄希望于自己的妈妈能说服爸爸。Faina一直很擅长说服别人，Lubomir也一向更容易接受妻子的劝说，但是晚上吃饭时，只有他的妈妈和他一起坐在餐桌前。

“爸爸还在生气？”

Faina没有说话，而是握住儿子的手，Illya发现她的手冰凉，他慌张起来，却不知道该说什么，只能紧紧回握。

“妈妈，别担心……”

她摇摇头：“我没事，你爸爸会消气的，到时候你再和他谈。”

这句话让Illya的心沉到底，Lubomir虽然严肃寡言却并不易怒，因此他一旦发怒就不容易消气，这意味着他的爸爸要和自己冷战一个月、两个月，甚至更长。Illya感觉胃袋在收缩，他紧紧握着汤勺、低下头，仿佛平视自己的母亲需要巨大的勇气。

“Illya，你先回纽约吧，我会继续和他谈谈的，别耽误工作，好么？”

他点点头，感觉脖颈沉重：“好，我明天就走。”

Solo来接他，走的时候Faina拉着Solo没说话，但她的手放在他手臂上，好像有千斤重，最后她给了他一个拥抱，而Illya坐在车上看着，什么也没说。他第二天就要飞回纽约，Solo则要待到下周，他们待在酒店里看了一晚上的电视，几乎没有话可说。关灯后，Illya背对着Solo睡在他旁边，他能感觉到Solo翻过身来将他拥住，但是他却突然想挣脱，Solo愣了一下，任他挪开，然后背过了身。

回到纽约后，Illya每天都要和Faina通话，有时候他试图让妈妈把电话交给爸爸，但每次他的爸爸都拒绝和他说话。他试着发短信或者邮件给他，他不回复，Illya甚至不知道他有没有看过它们。Faina安慰他Lubomir已经渐渐消气，过段时间就可以再和他谈一谈，但没人说得清这“一段时间”究竟有多久。

五月时，他的爸爸终于渐渐肯跟他通话，虽然Illya依旧小心翼翼不敢触及自己的性向问题，但是他们好歹能像以前一样随便谈谈晚饭、工作，有一天晚上他鼓起勇气对爸爸说他能够照顾自己，Solo和他不会被人歧视，但是他的爸爸马上呵斥着让他闭嘴。

“我现在不想听到关于这件事的一个字，”他能听出自己的爸爸在咬着牙，“别把我们的关系变得更糟，Illya。”

Solo知道后在电话里整整一分钟没有说话，然后他说：“我也会想想办法的，我不能让你一个人做这件事，我会想办法的Illya。”然后他挂掉了电话。

两天后，他的爸爸主动打电话给他，要和他谈谈。

“Solo的父母和我谈过了……”Lubomir在电话里低声说道，“我也自己想了很久，我只有你这一个儿子，可是……儿子，我没法接受你要和一个男人结婚，这是不自然的。”

“难道爱是错的么？”

他的爸爸沉默着，很久才说：“这只是你的观点。”

“爸爸，我和Solo生活得很好，你来纽约的时候都看见了，我们什么都不缺，也没有人歧视我们。”

“他们当着你的面当然不会说什么。”

“那就够了，他们已经给了我们足够的尊重。”

这次他们沉默得更久，Illya几乎怀疑他的爸爸挂掉了电话，但是没有。

“Illya，我希望你能过得幸福。”他的爸爸沙哑着嗓子这么说，Illya眼眶发烫，但他忍住哽咽的冲动，镇定地说：“我很好，爸爸，我现在过得很幸福，我希望你能祝福我们。”

他的爸爸挂掉了电话。

接下来的几个月里，Lubomir的态度一直反反复复，Illya和他谈过不下十遍，甚至他和Solo也谈过几次，他还是没有松口，这样的境况让Illya疲惫不堪，十二月时，他抱着一丝希望询问他新年时能不能带Solo回家再谈谈，Lubomir嘟囔几句，终于没有拒绝。

新年前夜，Solo等在酒店里，Illya一个人回家。一家人沉默地吃过晚餐，Lubomir一个人上楼，示意Illya待会来找。Faina在儿子上楼前握住他的手，说：“告诉他Solo很爱你，你也一样爱他。他担心你会受伤害，他一直那么疼你，虽然方法很笨……你们父子俩都一样笨……”Faina有些哽咽，连带着Illya也紧张起来，“我很开心你能找到Solo，因为他够聪明，知道怎么处理你不懂处理的事情，这样你就不会太累，而且他的脸皮也够厚……”

Illya笑起来：“这倒是真的。”

“说实话，他不是我期待的那种类型，我原本希望你能跟你的哪个同事结婚，这样你们不会有太多分歧……Solo看起来完全不是能安定下来的类型，我这两年一直担心他会让你受伤，你爸爸也是同样的想法，但是和Solo谈过之后，我觉得你们非常合适。虽然你们看起来完全不是同一个类型的人，可如果他能让你幸福，又有什么不可以呢？”Faina捏了捏儿子的脸，像是要肯定自己一样重复道：“没什么不可以的。你们会幸福的，虽然会遇到困难，但是没关系。”

Illya鼻子发酸，他勉强保持微笑，说：“谢谢妈妈。”

——他发现自己能说的只有这句。

Kuryakin先生和他的儿子一样一夜没睡好，眼底都带着乌青。Illya Kuryakin局促不安，Lubomir Kuryakin则脸色阴沉，原本就严肃的脸让他显得比年纪更大，今天更是如此。

一坐下来，他就开口说道：“跟我说说吧，你是什么时候发现自己开始喜欢男人的？”

“两年前，我喜欢上Solo之后。”

“你只喜欢他一个，男人？”

“是的。”

“那么你不是一个同性恋？”

“我可能是个双性恋，爸爸。”

“那你有没有想过，你可以选择不喜欢男人，而选择喜欢女人？这样结婚会更容易，别人也不会觉得你不正常，你可以试着去和女人交往？”

“当个异性恋更容易，但是我爱Solo，别人都不行。”

“你还很年轻，会喜欢上别人的……”

“我现在已经比你和妈妈结婚时候的年纪更大了，”Illya打断他，小心斟酌着语句，“爸爸，当初外祖父也不支持你的妈妈结婚，但是你有考虑过别的人么？”

“这不一样，我和你妈妈是因为……”Lubomir想起自己的往事，脸上的表情变得柔和，“因为你的外祖父觉得我配不上你妈妈，可是你不一样，你是要和一个男人结婚，别人会怎么想你，你想过么？”

“别人不能对我怎么样。”

“那你的工作呢？”

“我有几个同事就是同性恋，大家都相处得很好，没有人看不起他们。而且美国已经认可了同性恋婚姻，我们可以在纽约登记。”

Lubomir沉默了一会儿，说：“如果你有一天发现自己又开始喜欢女人了怎么办？”

“我可能会对某位女性有好感，但那和爱不一样，我不会因为这个离开Solo的，除非我不爱他了。”

他的爸爸撇撇嘴，说：“我看他更容易变心。”

“他不会的，他……”Illya觉得即将说出口的这句话让他脸上发烫，“他爱我，而且跟他在一起我很开心。”

“他的棋技一塌糊涂。”

“妈妈也不会下棋。”

“你们会吵架的，”Kuryakin先生板着脸，“然后他会去找别的女人，他看起来就是那种人。”

“所有人都会吵架，你和妈妈也会。”

他嘟囔起来：“我不会和你妈妈吵架。”

“因为妈妈会说服你。”

“总之你会吃亏的。”

“没有人能让我吃亏，我能照顾好自己的，爸爸。”

“如果你们离婚了呢？”

“我们会签婚前协议。”

Kuryakin先生似乎没辙了，只好说：“我还要见见他，跟他谈谈。”

“好，我明天下午会带他过来。”

Kuryakin先生的表情带着僵硬和局促，Illya走出房间前，他喊住自己的儿子：“我还没有答应，Illya。”

“我知道，爸爸。”

但是他们心里都清楚这件事已经告一段落了。

Illya去接Solo，他的未婚夫穿着一身西装、皮鞋擦得光亮，头发也精心打理过。Illya凑近他闻了闻：“你还喷了香水？”

“那叫须后水，Peril，”他一直在摆弄他的口袋巾，“怎么样，我看起来还好么？”

“你看起来像要去走秀。”

Solo的表情垮下来：“你的意思是我穿得太花哨了？”他马上抽出那条菱格纹的口袋巾，“我换一条领带怎么样？”

“我在夸奖你，Cowboy。”Illya知道他在紧张，但还是忍不住这么调侃道，“我妈妈说不定会喜欢，我爸爸根本不会注意到你戴着口袋巾还是领带。”

“好吧。”Solo没有反击，反而安分地把口袋巾折回胸袋里，这下Illya感觉不对劲了，他趁着等红绿灯的时候转过头去看着他的未婚夫：“放松点，没必要这么紧张，你又不是第一次见我的爸妈。”

“可这次不一样！”Solo鼓着眼看他，“如果因为我他们打消主意……”

Illya吻住他，说：“他们不会的，相信我。”

“好吧……我相信你。”Solo深吸一口气努力放松自己，但直到下车前，他的手都紧紧攥着、指节发白。

车子平滑行驶，达到Kuryakin家，今晚的菜肴跟Solo去年来过圣诞时一样丰盛，Faina带着笑意，Lubomir却一直板着脸，这让Solo心里直打鼓，饭后，他果然叫住Solo，让他坐到棋盘前。Illya一听自己的父亲这么说，赶紧走到他身边小声耳语：“爸爸，别为难他。”

“我没有，”Lubomir刻意大声说，“我是要跟他下双陆棋。”

Solo心里咯噔一下，Illya也紧张地看着他，而Lubomir继续说：“Solo先生，你觉得自己运气够好么？”

这句话让Solo下定了决心：“是的，Kuryakin先生，恐怕我最大的能耐就是运气了。”

棋局结束得很快，Solo赢得很彻底，Lubomir盯着棋盘久久不愿说话，当他们都开始担心时，他抬起头同Solo握了握手：“你的确运气很好，我希望你接下来的人生也一样。”

“谢谢，Kuryakin先生，我的确很走运，谢谢你。”

Lubomir起身拍拍儿子的肩膀，走开了，Faina不知道从哪里走出来，揽住他们大男孩说：“恭喜你们！”她亲吻儿子的脸，又对Solo如法炮制，“怎么样，你们决定好婚期了么？”

Solo和Illya对视一样，同时说道：

“是的，我们决定好了。”

“就在明年九月。”


	25. 又名：如何顺利举行一场婚礼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有Clark Kent和John Reid来打酱油！

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Red P_

_其实我不太明白为什么我还在写邮件，只是……我突然觉得如果现在不写点什么，心脏可能会从我的胸口蹦出来。_

_我考虑要不要告诉你这件事很久了，关于我们第一次见面时候的事。我认罪，第一次见你我就心思不纯，那些金发碧眼的尤物对我来说就像蜜蜂对花蜜一样难以拒绝，但是后来你对我来说就再也不仅仅是“金发碧眼的尤物”这么简单了。我爱你，我尤其爱你的固执和倔强，还有你的口是心非。我喜欢和你一起看《星际迷航》，如果你不愿意看《星球大战》，我下半辈子都不会再看了。_

_我希望你能成为我生活的一部分，我希望自己能让你幸福，而且我会永远怀疑自己做得不够好。_

_你爸爸说的对，我真是个走运的人——我得到了你。_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

Solo夹着画走进公寓。七月，是他一年中最忙的时候，国王街的拍卖会进入倒计时，他既要担任鉴定师又要管理整个部门，拍卖会开始后还兼任拍卖师，整个日程表找不到一点空隙，尽管如此，他还是挑出时间来筹划两个月之后的婚礼——尽管这还有些太早了。Illya的项目在五月时进入一个新阶段，由他担任研究小组组长、承担比以往更多的事务，因此他们的沟通时间急剧减少，加上Illya几乎分辨不出群青和藏青的差别，对婚礼上该用什么花束也毫无概念，婚礼策划的任务就全部交到了Solo身上。艺术品鉴定师Solo先生对此想法颇多，尽管他早就打定主意要办一个简洁的婚礼，但细节之处仍有大幅度可发挥的空间，于是操心这些细节变成他最近的最大消遣。而他做的第一件事，就是去定制婚礼西装。他早就有用西装把Illya收拾得精致漂亮的念头，但Illya却对这件事始终不太上心，这让Solo的希望常常落空，现在终于找到了实现的机会，他可不会轻易放过。为了实现这个愿望，他费了好大的劲才说服自己的未婚夫每三周抽出一点时间到裁缝那里量身——要求一个埋头于科学研究常常忘记吃饭的人去操心衣服的事情，实在是件难事。

“Peril，答应我吧，每三周去一次就好，每次只要一个下午的时间就够了。”

“一个下午的时间我能做完一组对比试验了！”Illya的手指在桌面上敲击，迫切地想要结束这个对话，但他的恋人却不依不饶。

“可是你想想看，我们一辈子只会结一次婚，就这一次，好么？”

Illya喷着鼻息，沉默几秒，粗声说道：“让我考虑考虑。”

接下来的几天，他频繁地收到Solo的短信、邮件、电话，向他灌输定制西装的好处，甚至找到Gaby让她劝说他。

“说真的Illya，定制西装相当值。”

Illya放下报纸疑惑地看着她，似乎不明白她在说什么。

“如果你不知道怎么应付那些裁缝的话，我可以陪你去，怎么样？”Gaby一边在手机上打字一边说，“我也很想去见识一下定制西装，说不定以后我结婚的时候能用上。”

“……我是不是没有拒绝的余地？”

“不客气地说：是。”Gaby露齿一笑，“就算Solo不来求我，我也绝对不会容忍自己的好友在婚礼上穿一件傻乎乎的衣服。”

“我的衣服没有傻乎乎。”Illya抗议道。

“算了吧俄国男孩，你的申辩可以忽略不计。”

接下来Solo又开始考虑花束的问题。

“教堂里的光线不太好，而且乍一看有些破旧，因此我们要用大量的蜡烛和花束装饰礼拜堂。你有什么特别喜欢的花么，Peril？”

“嗯……我不知道……向日葵，也许？”Illya脖子夹着手机、手里拿着三份数据分析表。

“向日葵……OK，”Solo在本子上匆匆记下这个词，“它的花语很适合你。”

“是么，是什么？”Illya心不在焉地问道。

“沉默的爱。”Solo等待着Illya开始支支吾吾、手足无措，但他的未婚夫只是平淡地“噢”一声，又陷入数字和图表中了。

“我看还是先别打扰你了，改天再联系？”

“好。”

Solo一个人兴致勃勃地考虑装饰花束的事，他从前拉斐尔派那些花繁锦簇的浪漫画作里挑选合适的花，然后做成一个表格发给自己的未婚夫，期待从他那里得到赞扬或者夸奖，但直到第三天，Illya才回给他一句：“我对花不了解，随便吧。”

“我的天，”Solo在电话里对他大呼小叫，“这是你的婚礼，Peril！你不能说‘随便’！”

“那就随你喜欢吧，至少你的审美还过得去。”他的未婚夫漫不经心地回应道，“我对应该摆什么花才能让教堂变得漂亮没有概念。”

Solo只好恹恹地挂掉电话，但他很快重整旗鼓、再次尝试。这次他整理出好几种不同的方案，做成图发给Illya，终于得到了有效的回应。

“红色的那个好看，很适合你，”电话里能听到他翻动实验报告报告的哗哗声，“其他我都没有意见，只要……别用粉色的玫瑰摆个大爱心。”

Solo哈哈大笑。“你应该对我的审美更信任一点。”

“嗯哼，那么剩下的就不用来烦我了，我对你抱有十二分的信任。”

国王街的拍卖会结束后，他抽空和花艺师到花市上挑选主体花种，用玫瑰、康乃馨做红色，白玫瑰和白牡丹做白色，橙红的马蹄莲和粉调的肯亚小百合做衬托，点缀绿色的尤加利、臭松和石竹松，最后再加上Illya喜欢的向日葵。因为Illya对英式茶点的好奇，Solo特意向一家负责做婚礼茶点的公司预约，要求他们准备最丰盛的下午茶点心。等到茶点、音乐和礼宾表的事情都操心完，九月已经渐渐接近。Illya的西装还在赶工，但上一次去修改细节时已经基本成型，Gaby给Solo发去一张Illya穿着西装的照片，看着恋人从腰窝到臀部那段迷人的线条因为合身的剪裁更加明显，Solo几乎想要对着这张照片给自己做一个手活。

八月底，Illya的项目告一段落，他请假飞到伦敦去和Solo一起操心关于婚礼的最后一项事务——婚戒。

订婚时那对戒指是现成戒指，这次他们原本想订制对戒，但是一问父母的意见，却发现家里另有想法。Solo的祖母留下一对戒指，在遗嘱里注明要留给Solo做婚戒，这对戒指上嵌着方形的鸽血红和祖母绿两种宝石，旁边则是珐琅质的勾花，有巴洛克时期的风格，似乎是更早的长辈的留下来的。他们都觉得这对戒指意义特殊，用来做婚戒再合适不过，于是便放弃定制改用祖母的戒指。

婚礼前三天，Gaby终于结束自己的工作赶来伦敦，她是他们的证婚人，于是Solo把祖母的戒指交给她保管。他们的亲朋好友也陆续来到伦敦，一切都准备就绪——

或者说，一切都看似准备就绪。

“Clark，你说你没法来是什么意思？”Solo举着手机抬手看表，离婚礼开始还有两个小时，可是他的伴郎却还被滞留在机场。

“我的护照出了点问题，我……我也不知道是怎么回事……”他的表兄Clark Kent摸了摸头上的汗，“我保证我会尽快弄清楚这件事赶过去的。”

“好吧，还有两个小时，希望时间够。”Solo挂掉电话，看向正被Gaby摁在座椅上化妆的Illya。

“怎么回事？”

“Clark的护照出了点问题。”

Illya皱起眉头：“别担心，如果你的伴郎到不了，我可以借你一个。”

“天啊，这不一样，Peril。”

他的未婚夫耸耸肩，在Gaby“别乱动！”的命令下又倏地一下坐直身体，他们的证婚人正一边往他脸上打高光，一边喃喃自语：“幸好你不是个女孩，不然我得累死。”她转过头扫视一眼Solo，指了指桌上的发油说：“Solo你的头发散开了，自己抓一抓，我现在没空。”

“遵命，女王陛下。”

一个高个子牵着Anna走进来，向Illya打招呼：“Illya，抱歉我来晚了。”

“不算晚，Solo的伴郎还在机场呢。”Illya向他打过招呼，用眼神示意一旁的男人是他的未婚夫：“Solo，这是John Kuryakin，我的堂弟。John，这是Solo，我的未婚夫，我后面的是Gaby Teller，我的朋友，也是我们的证婚人。”

“事实上，我还是你们的化妆师。”Gaby越过Illya的肩向John伸出手，“你好，很高兴认识你。”

“你们好。”John和Illya长得很像，但他比Illya更和蔼，也更爱笑，他同Gaby和Solo都握了握手，然后把Anna牵到Illya身旁，但Anna却扑到Solo旁边，要伸手去够Solo手里的镜子。

“Solo叔叔，快给我看看我的发卡有没有歪掉。”她踮起脚尖伸长手，Solo却举高手偏不让她拿到。

“Anna，你知道今天应该对我们说些什么么？”他揽住小女孩，同时把手里的镜子举高，“如果你说对了，我就把镜子给你。”

Anna嘟着嘴，向自己的叔叔求助，但她的叔叔撇开眼装作没看见，她只好扁着嘴说：“新婚快乐，Solo叔叔，Illya叔叔。”

“好，乖孩子。”Solo把镜子递给她，“发卡没有歪，你今天非常漂亮！”

“谢谢Solo叔叔。”小女孩甜甜一笑，继续对着镜子摆弄她的发卡，John则找了张椅子在旁边坐下，向Illya和Solo搭话。

“你们另外一位伴郎要缺席么？”

“我希望不会，”Solo苦笑一下，“他的护照出了点问题，被留在机场了。”

“要不要我去接他？我租了一辆车，如果顺利，一个半小时就能回到这里。而且我可能知道他是为什么被滞留的，我来的时候的护照也出了点问题，被滞留了一个小时。”

“如果不会麻烦你的话！”Solo喜出望外，“我把他的号码给你？”

“好的。”

拿到号码后John便匆匆离开，Solo舒了一口气，开始给他的表兄打电话：“嘿，Clark，我找了一个人来救你。”

“真的？太好了！”Clark的声音有气无力，“我已经要被他们问疯了……”

“坚持住兄弟，支援已经在路上了。他待会会打电话给你，记得对他友善点，他是我们的另外一个伴郎。”

“噢，你真的不担心两个伴郎都会缺席么……”

Solo的脸马上僵了：“Clark Kent，别开这种玩笑，否则我会记恨你一辈子。”

“我错了我错了，我们会努力赶回来的。”

“嗯哼。”

离婚礼开始还有一小时，John给Illya打电话，告诉他们他和Clark已经在回来的路上，Solo的心放松下来；离婚礼还有三十分钟，Clark给Solo打电话，告诉他们路上堵车了，Solo的心又猛地揪紧；离婚礼开始还有十分钟，John和Clark跑进教堂，Solo赶紧把Clark推进更衣室换衣服，作为证婚人的Gaby这时已经候在礼拜堂里，因此只能由Illya急急忙忙给John梳头发、抹发油，等到Clark出来，婚礼开始的音乐响起了。

“快点！快点！”Solo催促道。伴郎必须走在前面，新郎才能出场，而其他的几位伴郎都已经准备就绪，只剩Clark还在抹发油。

“我好了！”Clark跑过来加入他们，他旁边是正在抹汗的John。

伴郎们走过昏暗的走道进入礼拜堂，他们之后是两位新郎，穿着同样的灰西装，但佩戴着不同的襟花 ，Solo佩戴着红玫瑰和绣球子做成的襟花，Illya的则由白牡丹和雪柳做成。他们一起走到Gaby面前，Gaby朝他们一笑，问道：“你们准备好了么？”

“是的。”

“那么让我们开始吧。”Gaby拿出稿本，“Napoleon Solo，Illya Kuryakin，你们的婚礼是我们今天聚集在这里的唯一原因，如果在座的各位有任何人反对这对新人结合，请现在提出来，否则就永远保持沉默。”她扫了一眼严肃的沉默人群，笑着说道：“当然，我怀疑就算有任何人提出质疑，这对新人也不会接受的，所以让我们跳过废话，直奔主题吧。”

大家哄笑起来，Gaby说道：“Napoleon Solo，Illya Kuryakin， 你们是否愿意成为对方的伴侣，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论富裕或贫穷、无论疾病或健康、无论顺境或逆境，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能将你们分开？ ”

Solo握住Illya的手：“我愿意。”

“我也愿意。”Illya说道，回握Solo的手。

“好，我宣布你们现在结为合法伴侣，现在你们可以交换戒指了。”Gaby将戒指盒递上，Solo给Illya戴上戒指时忍不住握着他的手亲吻那枚戒指，而他们都给对方戴上戒指后，还没等Gaby宣布“你们可以亲吻对方了”便迫不及待地拥吻在一起。Solo磨蹭着Illya脑后的头发，Illya则抱着他的背，他们的无名指上带着同样的戒指，胸前的襟花也像一对爱侣。

Solo的父母带头开始鼓掌，但所有人的掌声一起响起来、鼓动着整个礼拜堂时，坐在一旁的Faina不由得揽住了她的丈夫，而Lubomir虽然什么也没说，眼里却带着晶莹。


	26. 又名：如何正确地虚度光阴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️这章又有肉！

**_-You have read all the mails._ **

Illya Kuryakin现在很后悔，他的丈夫正不停把他往上顶，激烈的动作让他身上的丝质内衣皱得不成样子，身下也一片黏腻，薄薄的绑带内裤已经被他完全勃起的阴茎顶起，这一片布料原本就遮不住什么，现在更是让他的欲望暴露无遗。他不明白Napoleon Solo到底用了什么招数说服自己穿上这套内衣，也许是婚礼的喜悦冲昏了他，他的脾气在婚礼结束这两天里变得温和许多，就连他的爸爸也对此直言不讳，而他的丈夫，一个十足的机会主义者，当然不会放过这样的机会。这两天他们大部分时间都待在家里，或者说，待在床上，Solo把能想到的把戏都玩了一遍，包括巧妙地运用巧克力酱和奶油、诚实地面对镜子、兽耳及与之配套的肛塞、医生的白大褂和听诊器，以及引起适量羞耻的词汇等等等等，而今天，则轮到了女士内衣。

“操你的，Solo……”Illya仰起头，让Solo的舌头能在他的喉结上啃咬舔舐，“这不公平……”

“亲爱的Peril，你是在抱怨没有爽到么？那么我会更努力的。”Solo用手包裹住他已经暴露在绑带内裤外的性器，用手指在顶端轻轻滑动，摩擦那个小孔，Illya的双手立刻扯住Solo的头发，突出一串沉重的喘息。

“凭什么只有我要穿这些……嗯……这些可恶的衣服……”Illya的后穴持续绞紧体内的那根大家伙，这让Solo也重重喘息，并且胯部更加用力地往上顶去，他的丈夫显然承受不住这样的折磨，呜咽着用腿夹住他的腰身，扭动起来。

“哈啊……快点……”Illya催促道，跪在床上用手撑着Solo的肩开始自己在那根阴茎上起落，Solo看着他忘情的动作和皱着眉的表情，将他推倒在床上，抬起他的一条腿说：“想要加快速度了，Peril？”

“废话，你慢吞吞的……”他的丈夫眼角带着红色，嘴上却依旧不甘示弱，他撩起自己身上的女士睡裙，命令道：“舔我。”

“嗯哼，长官，舔你的哪里？”

“你听不明白么，中士，这里。”

“不明白，长官，请明示。”

Illya瞪着他，Solo也与他对视，同时手里还握着他的阴茎、手指在顶端打圈，就像他对他的乳晕做的那样，这让他迫切地想要Solo的舌头舔弄自己的乳头，用粗糙的舌苔把它们弄得湿漉漉的。想象让他满脸通红，他喘着粗气，手指蹂躏着那件柔软的丝质内衣，而Solo的手指在往上挪动，沾着Illya精液的手指，黏糊糊的，在他的下腹留下晶莹的痕迹，来到他的肚脐，钻进肚脐眼里探弄，Illya感到下腹一阵痉挛，他赶紧拍掉那只手，再次命令道：“Napoleon Solo，舔我。”

“我乐意效劳，长官。”Solo诱人地一笑，俯下头，将舌头伸向他的肚脐，模仿着某种频率一进一出，他从下往上抬眼看他，问道：“您说的是这里么？”

“该死，不是！”Illya揪住他的头发，把睡裙撩高到下巴，把他摁在自己胸口，说：“是这里，蠢货！”

“抱歉，长官……”Solo换了一个姿势跪坐起来，连带着插在他身体里的阴茎也插入更深，他呜咽一声，看见Solo拉下那件轻薄的丝质睡裙，隔着布料揉着他的胸，然后开始用手指夹住他的乳头按压。“这样舒服么，长官？”

“嗯……用力点，轻得跟蚊子咬一样……唔！”Solo的手指拧住他的乳尖，用力搓揉起来，又酥又涨的感觉从Solo手指触碰到的地方散开，Illya不由自主地将胸挺起，以便更加凑近Solo，这个小动作却引起Solo一阵隐忍的笑。

“你笑什么？”

“亲爱的，你没有发现么，你变得越来越坦诚了？”Solo凑近他的耳际，呼出的热气让他感觉自己身边的是一头野兽，而不是一个人，“承认吧，你爱我的手指、舌头，还有我的大肉棒。”

“胡说八道，”Illya斥责道，声音却突然变成一声惊呼，“嗯！该死，停下！唔……啊……！”

Solo用力挺腰，精壮的腰身不断把他往上顶去，Illya脚趾蜷缩、睫毛打颤、咬着拳头的嘴也止不住淫乱的声音。

“啊……Solo……你这混蛋……”

“不满意么，亲爱的，我再用力点？”Solo更加激烈地顶弄他，同时隔着睡裙含住他的乳头又吸又啃，沾了唾液的丝绸粘在乳头上让他突起的乳头显露出来，而Solo搓揉他胸口的动作让那件睡裙产生了淫靡的意味，轻柔的布料摩擦的感觉好像有无数双手在爱抚他的身体，Illya剧烈喘息着，闭紧双眼不让眼泪流出来，他的阴茎早就将那条内裤完全濡湿，Solo却不让他脱下。他拉开边缘让他的臀瓣露出来，以便让自己的阴茎插入，这就能让Illya在穿着这件女士内衣的同时被他操干，而尽管Illya不愿承认，但这确实让他觉得快感更加强烈。

“呜……快……快点……”Illya感受着Solo的阴茎将他完全填满的感觉，肠液因为快速的抽插发出咕啾声响，他的乳头将薄薄的丝绸顶起，在睡衣上显出两个小点，他的阴茎则可怜兮兮地吐着精液，从窄小的女式内裤下探出头来，Solo因为这样混乱的Illya而头脑发热，他把他的腿拉得更开盘到自己腰上，狠狠往里面顶入，他的丈夫呜咽着咬紧下唇，生理性的泪水让他眼神迷蒙，如果忽略他嘴里念叨的脏话，这就是完完全全的意乱情迷的写照。

Solo粗暴地揉着Illya的胸，用唇堵住了他不肯罢休的嘴巴。Illya的舌头湿滑柔软，就像他的内里一样，Solo咬住他的舌头不停吸吮，配合身下的顶动，Illya感觉自己完全被快感淹没，他无助地闷哼着，小腿打颤几乎要没法夹紧Solo的腰，Solo注意到他染上哭腔的鼻音，放过他的唇转而更加使劲地摆动腰胯。

“我们换个姿势好么？”他突然这么说道，没等Illya回答便将他整个人翻过去让他跪在床上，再次从背后贯穿了他。这样的姿势让他能清楚地看见Illya是如何贪婪地吞入他的阴茎的，Illya双手撑着自己，腰与臀连接的地方下陷成形成一条迷人的曲线，Solo俯下身去亲吻他的背部，舌头顺着他的脊椎一节节下滑，Illya摇晃着、闷哼着，紧闭的双眼让他看起来像快要被欺负得哭出来了。

Solo拧过他的头与他亲吻，一只手拧住他胸前的突起往外拉扯，另一只手隔着内裤握住他的阴茎撸动，布料里渗透的饱满精液让Solo的动作发出粘稠的水声，又酥又麻的感觉在Illya体内像疯鹿一样冲撞，他腰软了，只能俯下身趴在枕头上。Solo欺身而上，将手臂揽在他的下巴前，把他干出哭声，Illya只好咬着他的手臂堵住那些淫乱的呻吟。

“Illya，你真美，该死的美……”Solo咬着他的耳垂这么说，但他已经顾不得呵斥丈夫的花言巧语，现在只有那条大阴茎能让他解放，他腰上使劲、翘高屁股让Solo能撞上自己的前列腺。

“呜……Solo……嗯啊……Napoleon……”他胡乱叫着丈夫的名字，求他让自己射出来，Solo在耳边答应了他的请求，握住他的阴茎撸动让他射出来后从他体内退出，扯开自己的保险套射在了他的腰上，白色的浊液喷洒在那件深蓝色丝绸睡衣上，看起来格外淫乱。

Illya伏在枕头上喘息，颧骨上的酡红还没散去，Solo一边低喃着他的名字一边吻着他的侧颈，他觉得累极了，也觉得餍足极了。

Illya两天后就要返回纽约，能请到五天的婚假已经是他的上司、前导师给他走后门了，他不能让整个小组成员等他太久，至于蜜月，恐怕只有等这个项目结束。

“可你的项目有时候得持续几年。”Solo趴在他身边，半是抱怨半是撒娇地说，他的丈夫却毫不退让。

“和我结婚的时候你就该想到的，Solo先生。”

“我知道，我的丈夫是个为科学献身的科学家，我愿意在背后默默支持他。可几年也太久了，我们真的几年内都不能度蜜月？”

“我要回去确认下我的日程表，但话说在前面，实验充满不确定性，计划表可能会被延迟。”

“也可能提前。”Solo侧躺下来拥住自己的丈夫，吻着他的头发，Illya刚洗过澡，头发上有微潮的洗发露味道，Solo从没觉得这种味道这么好闻。

厨房传来肉汤的味道，Solo赶紧从床上跳下来，他仍光裸着上身，下身也只穿着内裤，Illya见过他的裸体无数次，但看到Solo那线条完美的肌肉仍让他脸上一热，他扭过头不想让Solo看出这点。

厨房里煮着肉汤，烤箱里藏着面包，Solo戴上隔热手套把烤得松软的面包拿出来，然后取出一口锅热油，把已经腌好的羊排放下去煎熟。Illya一边走过来一边套上一件T恤，站在Solo身边开始自然而然地替他削土豆、捣碎迷迭香，或者根据他的指示递红酒醋或橄榄油，在Solo忙碌的间歇他尝了一口肉汤，又撕下一块面包抹上黄油吃掉，看着Solo摇着头的样子有些不满地辩解道：“这是我的酬劳，忍受你那些……可耻的把戏的酬劳。”

“好吧好吧，味道还行么？”

“嗯哼。”Illya以行动表示，又撕下了一块面包。

吃过晚饭之后是电影之夜，Solo在猜拳中输掉，只能拱手把电影选择权交给Illya，而他的丈夫照例选择了《星际迷航》。

“我给你一个机会履行你的承诺。”Illya摇摇手机，暗示Solo在婚礼前给他发的那封邮件。

“太感谢了，一个吻作为回报够不够？”

“……一个晚上别吻我。”

他们依偎在一起看企业号在宇宙里穿梭，就像以往度过的无数个无所事事却又无比餍足的晚上。


	27. 又名：如何面对突然结束的变化

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_我听说那件事了，你还好么？他们会裁员还是重组？你的职位有什么变化？_

_如果他们要辞退你，回纽约来，我账户里的存款足够你失业一段时间。_

_尽快给我回复。_

_From：_

_Red P_

休假结束的日子，平凡的通勤日。也许应该加上问号。

Solo走进办公室，原本伏案工作的人都慌忙抬起头盯着他，是因为他手上的新戒指？他不确定，手指无意识地转动着无名指上的婚戒——因为他们的目光带着疑惑和不安，而他早在婚礼举行一个月前就把这件事昭告天下了，他们不应该对此感到惊讶。助理推门进来，表情严肃但是慌张：“你看到了么，那封邮件？”

“股东的那封？”

“对，他们都说准备要裁员了。”他的助理咬咬唇，“还有董事层也会更换。”

“Gorvy，事情还没有定下来，好么？我会去和Waverly谈谈，这件事我们到时候再说，现在先回去工作。”

Gorvy点点头，抱着文件出去了。Solo打开邮件，再次点开那封“投资者维权信”，他的眉头随着目光的移动越来越紧，迅速看完结尾后，他站起身来匆匆推门出去。Waverly的办公室，他正坐在椅子上，一只手里拿着小甜饼，另一只手里夹着烟。

“嘿，Solo，你来得正好。”

Solo在他对面的椅子坐下：“Waverly，那封信……”

“哈，我正想跟你谈谈那件事，”他吐出一缕烟，“你有什么想法，说来听听。”

“他们想要‘改革’，很显然，会换掉一批高管……我猜。”

“他们……“Waverly咀嚼着这个词，“他们要做的可不止是重组……我猜。”

“你听到了什么消息？”

“我听说Vincigurra夫人对我的位置非常感兴趣，“他的目光越过面前的人投向远处，过了一会儿他才回过神来看着Solo，“他们换人，当然，但是你觉得他们会换掉什么人呢，Solo先生？”

Solo盯着Waverly的眼睛，答案已经呼之欲出：“他们能控制的人，或者说，Vinciguerra能够控制的人。他们想把这间公司变成他们的，而不仅仅是做一个躲在背后的股东。”

“这几年我们做得不够好，所以他们才能够钻空子，”Waverly咬了一口小甜饼，“Vinciguerra们，这些冲基金经理就像牛血上的苍蝇一样，让市场变得一团乱麻，但是……”他耸耸肩，“我们又不能没有这些手里握着大把钱等着往外撒的人。”

Solo弯弯嘴角：“当代艺术是他们的最爱。”

Waverly接口道：“抽象画是他们的筹码。”

他们同仇敌忾地、默不作声地嘲笑了一会儿这些盲目而致命的投资者，笑意又同时消失在脸上，Solo皱皱眉，先开口：“那么，关于他们会换什么人，你有没有听到什么消息？”

“我跟Vinciguerra可没有这么好的交情能让我提前得知消息，”Waverly自嘲地吐出一口烟，又神秘地笑笑，“但是，我们可以猜一猜。Solo先生，你对猜谜游戏有兴趣么？”

“唔，猜谜游戏是我的最爱。”

“噢，我以为你最爱的是美人。”

“差不多吧，我热爱具有挑战性的东西。”

“好吧，那么这里有一个现成的挑战：第一个被迫辞职的人会是谁？”

Solo沉吟一会，说：“副总裁，Clore早就对Vinciguerra提出的政策不满，他会是第一个——或者至少是第一批。”

“不错的猜测，”Waverly大口抽着烟，“继续。”

“首席执行官会被替换，即使Smith不辞职，这个位置也不可能再是他的了。当代艺术部也会有大洗牌，美国区主席和欧洲区主席恐怕也不能幸免。”

“嗯，说得没错。很可惜，虽然我们共事的时间不长，但我欣赏你，Solo。”Waverly向他伸出手，“恐怕我们得提前说再见了，Solo先生。”

Solo苦涩地一笑，和他握手：“我还抱着一丝希望，Waverly先生。”

Solo离开前，Waverly叫住他，说：“噢，我突然想起来一个好消息，他们挺喜欢你的，你应该能留下，说不定还会升职，祝你好运。”

事情发生得很快，内部辞退信发到了每个人的工作邮箱里，他们宣称将采取自愿辞职政策，但如果没有达到预期人数，才会主动裁员。这个通知发出后，Solo所在部门近一半的人开始蠢蠢欲动，打听隔壁拍卖行的情况。拍卖公司互相挖角本来就不是秘密，和隔壁公司的职员长期互相跳槽的情况也是众所周知，就连Solo也接到几个猎头的电话，询问他有没有跳槽打算，他没有答应，但也没有把话说死，好给自己留条后路。Solo喜欢这家公司，但如果真的待不下去也不会强求，他积累的资源足够多，完全能自立门户，但资源积累总是不嫌更多的，更何况他目前的待遇还不错。

副总裁Clore果然如他所料第一个离开，尽管公司对外宣传是自愿辞职，但大家都猜得出Vinciguerra有对他施压。首席执行官是第二个，Victoria Vinciguerra强行加入董事会，因此与她早有冲突的首席执行官Smith愤而辞职，尽管其他董事表示他可以接手Clore离开后空缺的副总裁一职，但Smith拒绝了挽留，毅然离职。接下来的情况宛如雪崩，一个叫Rudi的德国人被任命为首席执行官，而Solo甚至从没有听说过他的名字，只打听到Rudi此前曾创立一家投资银行，并且参与过多起大型并购业务，他的上位无疑和Vinciguerra有关。新CEO上任后引发的不满就像多米诺骨牌一样引发连锁反应，许多老员工决定辞职，其中不乏Waverly这种拥有丰富经验和人脉的高层，他们的离职直接导致他们的下属辞职跟随上司去到新公司，光Solo所在部门就有五六个人离开，一时间办公室空旷不少。

Waverly离开前给Solo打电话，问他要不要加入自己的公司。Waverly拥有一家艺术顾问公司，在业界口碑颇佳，有不少辞职的同事投奔那里，但Solo没有直接回答，而是问Waverly接下来有什么打算。

“我考虑去度假，在爱琴海旁边，每天晒晒太阳，喝点威士忌，多可爱的日子啊。”Waverly似乎打算休息一阵子，这倒是很像他会做的选择。

而Solo选择按兵不动，一半的他希望离开、回纽约和Illya团聚，一半的他希望留下，好积累更多的经验和客户资源，这两种想法拉扯着他，最后他决定听天由命。直到周五，他也没有被某位高层领导约见劝退，Solo猜Waverly说中了，他们打算留下他，而周五下午的例会更加肯定了他的想法，他和十几位同事一同坐在会议室里，听新任CEO侃侃而谈公司发展的新方向，周一，任命书到达他的工作邮箱里，他点开邮件，扫视——

“国际事务主管？该死，我升职了？”


	28. 又名：如何运用说话的艺术

_**-You’ve Got A Mail！** _

_To:_

_Red P_

_这里有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想要先听哪一个？_

_好吧，介于我听不到你的回答，我就先说好消息好了：我升职了！坏消息是：今年圣诞假期没了。_

_Peril，先冷静一下，明年我肯定能找到其他假期回去看你的。又或者，我还存着一点希望，也许你能来伦敦看我？上次你来得太匆忙了，没能带你去吃点好东西，虽然英国菜不比麦当劳好到哪去，但英式下午茶你肯定会喜欢：沾着奶油果酱的小蛋糕、水果挞和三明治，配上茶。_

_答应我考虑一下这个建议好么？_

_From：_

_Cowboy_

晚上十点，实验室陆陆续续空了，尽管也有人像Illya一样是实验室狂人，但经过十几个小时的连续工作后，他们也从自己的座位上暂时离开稍事休息，只有Illya还待在原地。Gaby从门外走进来，手里拿着一袋甜甜圈，她敲敲Illya的桌子，问道：“Illya，一起去喝杯咖啡么？我买到了甜甜圈。”

“不了，谢谢。”Illya眼睛都没挪动一下，德国女孩皱皱眉，撑着身子去看他手上的报告：“嘿，这不是你今天早上就在看的报告么，你还没看完么？”她等不及朋友的回答，已经从袋子里掏出一个甜甜圈开始吃。

“我……我刚刚发现有个误差……”

“哪个实验没有误差，只要样本容量够大，正常误差是完全允许的，不是么？”Gaby边嚼边说，“还是说，你在找借口？”还没到Illya回答，她再次说道：“我知道了，是你的鉴定师先生又让你烦恼了吧？说给我听听，我能给你出出主意！”

“没有什么主意需要出，Gaby，什么事也没有。”Illya挠着额发，眉头不自觉皱起，这下Gaby抓住了他的破绽，进一步逼迫道：“得了吧，你这幅样子可不像没有问题的样子，快说。”她把旁边的椅子拖过来，坐在Illya旁边，还递给他一个甜甜圈，劝诱道：“来吧，边吃边说。”

Illya接过那个甜甜圈，摇摇头，欲言又止，Gaby立刻抓住他的手臂，说：“是不是他做了什么对不起你的事？告诉我！”

“不是！”他急忙辩解道，“是我的问题……”

“你的问题？你除了不够坦诚还能有什么问题？”

Illya嘟囔几声，闷闷地说：“他这周没有发邮件给我，打电话也都没有人接听，我知道他现在应该在加班，但是我……”看到Gaby锐利的眼神，他立刻闭上了嘴——他说得足够多了，足够Gaby推测出事情的全部。

“噢……所以你担心了？”Gaby挑挑眉，拖长语调。

“差不多吧。”

“我来告诉你吧，俄国男孩，这在异地恋情侣身上是正常现象，这叫相思病……”

Illya打断她：“不，不是这样，我担心他不想回纽约。”

“为什么？”这下Gaby大喊大叫起来，“他难道不想回来和你团聚么？”

“伦敦的买家更喜欢古典油画，那里更适合他。”

“但是他肯定更喜欢跟你在一起。”德国女孩笃定地说着，从他的外套口袋翻出手机摆在他面前，“给他打电话，告诉他你很担心。他可能真的是在加班，但你，Illya宝贝，你从来就不擅长表达自己，而一个加班的人可不一定有余力去猜你的心思。”

Illya瞪着自己的手机。在过去的五个小时里，他几次想要开机，又几次把这个念头压下去。他茫然无措地看着手机，又转头看着Gaby，在她催促的眼神中终于拿起来按下开机、拨通了那个熟悉的号码，那个熟悉的声音响起的一瞬间，他下意识地站起身走到旁边，避开Gaby。

“嘿……Illya……”Solo的声音疲惫不堪，他这才想起来伦敦现在是凌晨三点。

该死，他暗骂，但Solo的声音继续说道：“Illya，怎么了？”

“没……没什么，我只想问问你……睡得好不好……”他恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，“你为什么不接我的电话”到嘴边却成了“你睡得好不好”，废话一句，而且毫无逻辑，果然，Solo低声笑起来：“我正睡着呢，Peril。”

“抱歉，吵醒你了……”

“不，没什么，该说抱歉的是我，我没看到你的电话。”Solo顿了顿，“让你担心了？”

他想大声反驳“没有！”，但是支吾几声，还是承认了。“嗯。”

“下次不会了。”

“当然，没有下次。”

“遵命，长官，没有下次……”Solo的声音越来越低，几乎要沉到梦里，Illya赶紧说：“你去睡吧，晚安。”

“晚安，Peril。”

他挂断电话，回到自己的椅子上，呆愣愣地坐着，Gaby晃着他说：“干得好Illya。”他迟钝地抬起头看着恢复神采的德国女孩，她一手拎起那个装着甜甜圈的袋子，一手拽起Illya：“来吧，我们去找点东西暖暖胃。”

一周之后，Solo的作息暂时恢复了正常——至少是看似恢复了正常——尽管Solo的邮件还是十分简短，但最忙碌的时期似乎已经过去了。上午，Illya收到Gaby的邮件，里面是一份关于伦敦国王街拍卖的新闻，配图上的拍卖师正是Solo。他的德国好友在邮件里意味深长地替他画出重点： _“成交额创下今年同类拍卖的最高纪录”“去年的成交额最高纪录也由拍卖师Napoleon Solo去年创下，今年他再次打破了自己的成绩”_ 。午休时，Gaby凑过来和他坐在一起：“怎么样，满意了么？”他没有直接答话，而是说：“谢谢你，Gaby。”

但Solo本人去没那么兴奋，拍卖刚过，一张讣告就让他再次陷入加班地狱里。一位德国收藏家去世后，他的继承人决定出售父亲的部分藏品，其中包含一幅布龙齐诺和巴托尼的画作、一幅波提切利的手稿和一幅戈雅，对任何一家拍卖行来说都是一笔宝藏，以至于Solo看到讣告的时候就忍不住暗骂了一句脏话，接着立刻指示他的助理给他订一张直飞德国的机票。

他必须拿下这笔委托，如果那批藏品不是赝品，那将会给他带来以千万起算的成交额记录。他连夜飞到德国拜访那位德国收藏家的继承人，幸运的是，他是第一个赶到的人；不幸的是，这位继承人是男性，这意味他将失去外貌吸引力这一优势，果然，这位继承人丝毫没有与Solo交谈的欲望，只让他看了那幅布龙齐诺就匆匆打发他走。当Solo踏出书房、看见另外几位拍卖行代表时，他的心开始紧绷，他没有时间休息，在回酒店的路上通知下属马上开始赶制拍卖图录，然后他拜托一个经营画廊的好友从柏林赶来，让他去替自己探探收藏家继承人的口风。第二天，他的好友提醒他那批画也许有瑕疵，他和其他几个拍卖专员被一起带去参观藏品，但所有人都不被允许仔细查看，而且收藏室的灯光特别暗，让人没法看清细节。他的好友趁机在其他拍卖专员里散播藏品有问题的传言，好几个小型拍卖行的代表闻言当晚就离开了，剩下的几个也都开始谨慎压价，不再急于出高价讨好这位收藏家之子。于是第二天当他再次和继承人商谈时，德国人吞吞吐吐、闪烁其词，完全没有之前的笃定，Solo知道这肯定是前几天的报价让他受挫，现在是时候趁火打劫了。

“您希望的成交额应该达到多少？”Solo问。

“我看过估价，那幅布龙齐诺在1500万左右，但我认为还应该更高。我的鉴定师告诉我，这几幅画的估价在两亿以上。”

“我恐怕您的鉴定师与某家拍卖行有合作，他的估价偏高。”Solo皱着眉、微微摇头，“要么他就是没有考虑到最近的市场偏好。我担任拍卖师有十年左右，负责任地告诉您，最近的古典画作市场并不好，或者说，整个艺术市场都不太好，因为经济形势问题，您知道的。而且考虑到品相问题，那幅布龙齐诺恐怕只能卖出1200万左右，如果您能让我看看其他的画，我可以告诉您我的估价。”他凑近德国人，让自己健壮的身材显得更有压迫力，“您可以和其他几位拍卖行代表的说法比较一下，考虑我的估价可靠性，但我敢说，他们报出的估价都会在2.5亿左右，这个价格看起来非常漂亮，但他们是否有能力保证拍卖会上的成交额呢？”Solo笑着，眉紧贴眼睛，双瞳晕染出普鲁士蓝一般沉甸甸的色彩，像黑夜中的利刃一样惊人。德国人似乎被说服了，他带着Solo到藏品室一一查看那几幅画，过世的老收藏家对自己的收藏品颇为关心，因此品相都不错，但当Solo的眼睛停留在那张戈雅的肖像画上时，他在右下角发现了两个不该有的记号：“X. Ⅱ.”。

——这是赝品。

他迅速直起身，面向德国人：“我很抱歉，这副戈雅是赝品。”

“你说什么？”德国人惊慌失措地喊道，“这不可能！”

“事实上，这很可能。您看这里，”他指着那两个数字，“这幅画作是他还身为宫廷画师时的作品，因此这些肖像画多数是为宫廷贵族们创作的，他不被允许在画上留下私人痕迹。事实上，如果您看过他的《静物与金鲷》，会在那上面发现这两个数字。这位赝作画家恐怕是位粗心的新手，因此才会出现这样的错误。”他带上手套，转过身看着德国人，“很抱歉，这幅画不能作为拍品，我会重新考虑我们的委托以及其他藏品的真实性。告辞了。”

他不顾德国人的挽留离开了那栋宅邸。身为鉴定师，他遇到的赝品不少，出色的赝作甚至连资历丰富的专家也无法鉴别，但是这幅作品完全是新手的水准。如果藏品中出现这样的低端赝作，藏家出售藏品的动机会遭到质疑，其他的藏品价格也会下跌，这对每一个想要出售藏品的收藏家都是噩梦，果然，当晚那位德国人就打电话过来请求他不要公开这个消息，并同意第二天与他谈论其他藏品的委托事宜，他当然不可能错失打击德国人的机会。

“我很抱歉，关于这件事，我必须征求上司的意见，因为这事关信誉问题。”

“请听我解释，请听我解释，”收藏家之子吞吞吐吐，“我对这件事完全不知情，那幅画是我父亲从某个画廊买来的，我对艺术不感兴趣，不知道那是赝品……”

“您之前提到的鉴定师没有发现这幅画的问题么？”

“那是……那是我父亲去世前留下的估价报告，我没有找任何一个鉴定师……”

他叹气，让自己的语气兼具遗憾和责备：“Schmidt先生，我会试着和我的上司交涉的，不知道您明天能不能让我再仔细看看其他的藏品？”

“可以，可以，完全没问题！”

第二天，他开始给那几幅已经品相不错的画作挑刺，软硬兼施地施加压力，第三天，收藏家之子屈服了，于是他便顺利带着一本制作精美的拍卖图录上门，再承诺一笔合理的保证金，这笔买卖就敲定了，比预想中的花费少了三分之二，而剩下的藏品经过科学实验室鉴定后都确认为真品，在新年过后的拍卖会里拍出近2.5亿的价格，创下上半年的古典画作成交额最高纪录。Solo兴高采烈地在邮件里告诉Illya这个消息，Illya则在另一边看着那个“2.5亿”瞪大了眼，他知道有些大师画作能卖出天价，但从没想过自己的丈夫就是促成这些交易的拍卖师。他急忙打开网页去搜Solo主持的其他拍卖行，发现古典画作虽然成交额相较于当代艺术拍卖低，但也都在千万以上，而除去这场刚刚结束的拍卖，Solo本人的最高纪录在1.3亿左右。

“我的天……”Illya的嘴在他开始数十万之后的数字后就彻底合不上了，他不停喃喃自语，回邮件的光标再也没有移动过。五分钟后，他关掉电脑，躺在床上开始盘算如果自己拿到2.5亿的实验经费能做出什么成就，但这个问题越想越让他心痛，最后他决定关灯睡觉。

接下来的几个月，Solo开始参与展会策划，他把展会的照片和一些画廊的照片发给他，Illya一开始还会认认真真看，但后来就觉得索然无味。这些画廊看起都差不多，只有柱子位置的区别，而且一个空荡荡的展厅能看出什么？

“为什么要发这些给我？”他一边扫视图片一边把手机夹在脖子间，“等等，这个画廊好像在纽约？你还负责纽约的画展？”

“不，我是在为我自己的画廊准备。”

“你买了自己的画廊？”

“我在考虑。”

“那你……会回纽约？”

“我当然会回去，你在纽约，我能跑去哪？”

Illya不回答，他不想让自己抱着太多希望，然后发现希望落空，但到七月时，Solo突然把一间空画廊的照片发给了他。

“生日快乐，Illya！”他的丈夫在邮件里这么写道，“这是我送你的生日礼物，这间画廊离我们的公寓只有两个街区，它是我们的了。”

“这是怎么回事？”他打电话给他。

“我买下了那里，Peril，我找到愿意跟我合作的朋友，如果没有意外，年底就可以开始营业了。”

Illya睁大眼，半天才说道：“我什么时候能去参观？”

“嗯……那里还要装修，不过十月应该没问题了。”

“到时候我会找时间去看看的。”

Solo小心翼翼地问道：“你喜欢这个礼物么？”

“我很喜欢……”Illya不由自主地笑起来，补上一句：“非常喜欢。”

十月，Illya去参观Solo的画廊，尽管里面还一幅画都没有，但他却觉得，这里将成为他最喜欢的画廊。


	29. 又名：如何滥用休假时光

**_-You’ve Got A Mail！_ **

_To:_

_Cowboy_

_为什么你没有提前告诉我？你考虑这件事多久了，一周、一个月、一年？我们之前说好了在做决定之前要跟我商量！_

_我早就说过我会等你，如果留在伦敦对你更好，你就应该留在那里，而不是随随便便辞职！就算你说这是为了我，我也不会高兴的，你这个蠢货竟然丢掉了大好机会，我恨不得揍你一顿……而且现在你要告诉我这都是为了我？我不需要你为了我放弃前途！_

_该死，我现在就想飞到伦敦去把你打醒，如果今天晚上十点之前我还没有收到你的回复，我就要你好看。_

_From：_

_Red P_

这件事发生得太快了，中午Gaby来找他的时候他还完全没有反应过来。

“Illya，你得看看这个！”Gaby将他从实验报告里硬生生拽出来，递上自己的手机，上面是一则新闻，标题写着：伦敦最受欢迎的拍卖师离职。

_“我们今天遗憾地得知，伦敦备受瞩目的青年拍卖师Napoleon Solo即将离职，他在C拍卖行任职15年，曾任古典大师及早期英国绘画部门联合主管、古典大师及早期英国绘画部门国际事务主席，为业务扩张起到至关重要的作用，在私人业务方面也成绩斐然，曾创下单场夜拍2.5亿美元的记录。此外，他还是一位出色的拍卖师和鉴定专家，曾参与鉴定大都会博物馆及英国国家博物馆的多件藏品，而在拍卖场上，他彬彬有礼、风采飞扬，是最受欢迎的拍卖师之一。谈到今后的打算，他表示会继续专注于古典油画领域，并将在家乡纽约寻求个人发展……”_

Illya愣了几秒，然后迅速跑出实验室。Solo的手机没有人应答，他打电话到他的办公室，助理告诉他Solo先生已经离职，并且在昨天完成了交接。他心神不宁，继续拨打Solo的手机，但是没有用，机械声提示他对方已关机——他突然意识到Solo也许在飞机上。果然，晚上八点，他接到Solo的电话：“Peril，我回到纽约了！”

“你在那里等着，我去接你。”Illya恶狠狠地命令道，但Solo却笑笑，告诉他自己已经回到了半路。

“我本来想给你个惊喜的。”电话里，Solo的声音显得格外无辜。

Illya冷哼一声：“这可算不上什么惊喜，等一下你给我必须好好解释。”

“当然了。”

Solo拎着行李箱回到他们的公寓，Illya打开门时，他喊着“惊喜！”想要上前拥抱Illya，但他的丈夫冷着脸把他推开，只是拉开门示意他赶紧进门，Solo只好悻悻地照做。一进去，Illya就指着沙发让他坐下，说：“我们得谈谈。”

“好的，长官。”Solo脱掉大衣坐下，不像Illya一脸严肃，他的神态和表情都无比轻松，好像获得解放的人一样。

“你什么时候决定要辞职的？”

“一年前，Waverly离职后。他自己的咨询公司相当不错，我也考虑过跳槽到那里，但又觉得时机还没到……”Solo耸耸肩。

“为什么要辞职？”Illya的喉结滚动一下，“你的单场夜拍有2.5亿的纪录！”“2.5亿”这个词让他喉咙发紧。

“那就是我一直在等的时机，”说到那场夜拍，他脸上显出一丝兴奋，“我想要走得潇洒，Illya，而不是像别人一样灰溜溜地离开。而且，说实话，有了那个纪录后，辞职时他们给了我一大笔钱让我花园休假*。”

“你的花园假到什么时候才能结束？”

“一年之后吧。”

“一年？！”Illya瞪大眼睛，“太久了，你会被耽误的。”

“Peril，放轻松，他们照样会付我薪水，而且我还有自己的画廊呢，我的画廊会营利的。”

Illya还是没法放松，他盯着Solo说：“你以后有什么打算，难道只靠这个画廊么？你在浪费自己的才华。”

“当然不是，这个画廊只是个开始，等花园休假结束，我会和Waverly合作开一家艺术咨询公司。而且有了那个纪录，我随时可以去任何一家拍卖行任职，不用担心他们会拒绝我。我没有放弃自己的前途，当然没有。”

Illya抿着唇，眉头紧皱：“最好如此。”

Solo坐到他身边，伸手抱住他：“而且现在我们可以待在一起了，这不好么？”

“这很好，”Illya哼哼两声，“每天多了一个人在身边烦我，好得像噩梦一样。”

“我知道你在说笑……”Solo把头靠上了他的肩。

Solo的休假开始后，Illya反而是不适应的那个人。现在他的丈夫多得是时间监督他按时作息，如果他在实验室待得太晚，Solo就会带上十几份夜宵到实验室去，保证Illya不会胃病发作的同时还笼络了其他人的心。现在Illya的同事一到加班就很期待Solo做的三明治和小甜点，偶尔还会拿他打趣，这让Illya每次都尴尬得满脸通红。

十二月，他和Solo一起回俄罗斯过圣诞，Faina和Illya一直在努力让Lubomir重建对Solo的良好印象，在他们告诉他Solo那场2.5亿的拍卖纪录后，他虽然表面上不在意，但据Faina说他暗地里都在查Solo的新闻，尽管如此，他表面上对Solo还是不冷不热，好在其他的亲戚都对Solo相当和善，这让Illya稍微宽慰。

新年过后，Solo的画廊渐渐走上正轨，但依照花园休假协议，他不能参与画廊的工作，也不能使用自己积累下来的客户名单，画廊只能交给他的合作人照料。偶尔他会去画廊里转转，给他的好友兼合伙人挑挑刺，二月时，他终于受不了无所事事的日子了，决心参加一个短期的花艺培训，给自己找点事情干。

“你要去学插花？”他宣布时Illya正喝着茶，听到这个消息差点呛到，“你的脑子坏掉了么？”

“Peril，花艺很有趣，真的！之前为了准备婚礼，我看了好几本花艺的书，我觉得自己已经入门了。其实很简单，把花凑在一起就好，现在的人也越来越不在乎整齐和精致了，大家都喜欢‘不经修饰的自然的美’，我很擅长这个。”Solo快速浏览着一本插花入门指南，把书页翻得哗哗响。

“唔，好吧，”Illya撇撇嘴，“我期待你的作品，Solo大师。”

花艺课每周三次，Solo开始往家里搬各种花艺书籍，还三天两头地从花市里买来大捧的花在家里练习。一开始Illya还觉得他的作品都是些杂草枯枝，但几个星期之后，他的作品开始像样，偶尔还会让人眼前一亮。Illya不得不承认Solo在艺术方面的确有天赋，他们的公寓加上这些花草之后变得更加温馨起来，他把照片发给自己的父母，就连Lubomir的评价也相当正面。

“我可以靠这个赚点外快！”Solo看着Lubomir的回应兴奋地喊道。

“好主意，说不定能赚到一顿饭钱。”

“嘿，花艺师收费可不低，我们结婚的时候那个花艺师收了我一大笔钱！说起来……”Solo托着下巴思考起来，“我认识一个朋友，说不定能帮我介绍一点生意……”

“你认真的？”Illya瞪大眼，“我开始怀疑你是不是不知道什么叫谦虚。”

Solo露齿一笑：“凡事总得尝试，Peril。”

事情来得正好，Solo的朋友在筹备一个先锋艺术画展，Solo用动物头骨和玫瑰、红色百日草、大丽花加上其他红色植物做了一批花艺装饰，尽管他乐在其中，但是毕竟是新手，在制作的时候花了不少时间，以至于后面几天每晚都要熬夜才能赶上进度。好在作品完成后反响很不错，Solo用酬劳请Illya吃了一顿俄国菜，并且洋洋得意地宣布自己就算不当鉴定师也不会饿死。

Illya冷笑道：“你先看看自己眼睛下面的那两个黑眼圈吧，现在的你可以去中央公园当熊猫了，的确不会饿死，饲养员还会给你特殊照顾。”

Solo讪笑一下，没有作声。他也清楚自己和专业花艺师没法相比，也因为朋友的展览只需要花艺做点缀他才能蒙混过关，真正需要花艺的场合不可能随随便便让他一个初学者拿下，但Solo也只是打算培养一个爱好，没打算靠这个赚钱。

时间到了五月，Illya的项目告一段落，他们决定把之前的蜜月补上。一开始Illya想去南欧，Solo却想去法国，他们谁也没法说服对方，只好猜拳决定，而Solo连续三次胜出赢得了选择权。

“每次度假都是你选的地方，下次无论怎样都要让我来选。”Illya满脸愤懑，抱着双臂看Solo兴致勃勃地开始准备。

“好吧，只要你高兴，下次就交给你来。”Solo愉快地回应道。

* * *

*花园休假：公司为离职者继续支付薪水但一定时间内禁止其在别处供职。


	30. 又名：如何凭借沉默获得报偿

_**-You have read all the mails.** _

Illya Kuryakin现在非常生气。

他吃光了所有的巧克力棒和奥利奥，吃光了手指饼和小蛋糕，还有一瓶冰茶，还是觉得饿。他已经六个小时没吃过正经的食物，光是靠这些零食充饥让他觉得自己的胃在嘶吼，而所有这些，都拜他身边的Napoleon Solo所赐。他抱着双臂，腿上放着地图，紧盯着驾驶座的男人，一言不发。他很想把他揪下车摁在草地里揍一顿，但考虑到行车安全问题，他忍耐了几次没有动手，现在只能无声用眼神抗议。

Napoleon Solo现在非常心慌。

他开了六个小时的车，耗时之久让他疑惑他们怎么还没有横穿这座海岛一头扎进海里。他知道他的丈夫正恶狠狠地瞪着自己，也知道他的丈夫脑子里八成在思考怎么把他大卸八块，但是为了维护自己的尊严，他决定不戳破这一切，而是保持沉默，期待那条正确的路快点出现在眼前，可就在他转过一个路口时，沉默已久的Illya说道：

“你走错了，Cowboy，你应该右转。”他的声音没有任何起伏，甚至带着咬牙切齿的意味。

“不，这是条近道，是刚刚那个买冰茶的小姑娘告诉我的。”

“也许你不该相信法国佬的方向感，”Illya一字一顿地说，“如果不是那个该死的醉鬼，我们才不会走那么久。”

“那你也不该相信法国佬出的地图，”Solo点点自己太阳穴，“你应该相信我。”长时间的驾驶让他疲惫，而带着一个生闷气的同伴更让他觉得焦虑，“我们能在晚餐前找到那家餐厅的，相信我。”

“最好如此。”他靠在座椅上，从杂物箱里翻出最后一包薯片，毫不犹豫地撕开，包装袋刺啦一声被扯破的声响让Solo联想到被扭断脖子的鸡。

“那是我们最后一包零食？”

“没错，”Illya用力咀嚼土豆片，“所以你最好在我吃完之前找到路。”

Solo转过头张开嘴，示意Illya喂他一片，他的丈夫翻了个白眼，随手把一片塞到他嘴里。Solo有预感，他们马上就会找到那家餐厅了，他抱着十二分的信心，往一条小路开去——

一周前，他们抵达了这座位于法国南部的小岛。法国的布列塔尼区以坏天气出名，尤其是北部海岸常年多雨，海域以凶猛多浪出名，南部的气候相比则温和得多，但海岸线复杂多变，南段海岸崎岖陡峭，岬角与海崖都如同经过刀斧劈凿，东部海岸却柔和宽广、沙滩细软。Solo之所以选择这座小岛，就是因为它几乎是一座浓缩的布列塔尼，既有绵延不断的陡崖，又有平缓绮丽的海滩，而且岛上有一座城堡，还可以顺便满足一下他对古迹的喜好。一开始，他们的度假相当完美，他们花了一周慢慢游荡过漫长的海岸线，看那些耸立在浪中的山岩或者延伸至海中的岬角。因为风沙和海浪的腐蚀，那些海中的岩石都布满疮痍，像一个个满脸风霜的老人走入水中、等待死亡降临。他们徒步走到汽车无法到达的海边教堂，小小的房子建在悬崖边上，与狰狞嶙峋的山崖、礁石为伴，坐在教堂里，能听到海浪在风的驱赶不停拍打岸边，像巨人的鼾声。而远方的雨云沉甸甸得压在屋顶、压在眼帘上，仿佛用巨刷涂抹开来的暗矿蓝，海鸥擦着海面滑行，发出尖利的鸣叫，而扑面而来的空气夹带着水汽，预示着即将来临的暴雨。果然，他们刚离开教堂便下起大雨来，他们只好退回去，在小教堂避雨。呼啸的风声让他们怀疑这座小小的礼拜堂是否承受得住自然之手的打击，但教堂巍然不动，高高悬挂的耶稣受难像静静地看着他们、看着怒吼的狂风、看着猛烈的暴雨，他们都没有说话，而是静静地坐在那里，听着雨声、风声、浪声交织成一只咏叹调。

中午时分，雨停了，他们回到城镇里吃午饭，岛上的生蚝新鲜诱人，架着阳伞的路边小摊下贩卖着一瓶又一瓶的柠檬酒，他们的脸都被晒成暖红色，连Illya也变得爱笑起来。在纽约度过一整个冬季后，他们都显得有些苍白，尤其是在阴雨绵绵的伦敦待了三年的Solo，十分想要将自己再次晒成健康的小麦色，因此如果不去环岛，他们就躺在沙滩上，一边啜饮柠檬酒，一边做日光浴。

事情发生在第二周，Solo一大早就把Illya从床上拉起来，要到附近的小镇找一间餐馆，他们匆匆吃过早餐就上路，但是直到中午他们还是在荒无人烟的乡间小路上打转，只能停在路边吃零食充饥，之后又走了一个近小时才路过一个小镇，却被卖冰茶的女孩告知他们完全走错了方向。

“我早就告诉过你别向法国醉鬼问路，”Illya低声叱责着他的丈夫，“也别跟小姑娘挤眉弄眼的，我看见了！”

“我这是在向她表达谢意，Peril，”美国人举了举手里的冰茶，“你没有发现她给我们的茶比别人的更大杯么？”

他无话可说，狠狠咬住吸管发泄怒气。终于在他们吃光最后一包零食后，Solo终于找到正确的路，顺利找到了那家餐厅。烫着卷发的老板娘像是从上个世纪的广告里跳出来的胖女郎，健壮的手臂上戴着四串金色手链，耳朵上还有一枚珍珠耳环。她一听到Solo说他们为了找她的餐厅走了那么久的路，立刻笑得合不拢嘴，把他们领到二楼景色最好的位置上，宣布会给他们的酒水打半价。

她走开之后，Illya一边扫视菜单一边压低声音说：“精明的女人，她这是在引诱我们点酒。”

“放轻松，Peril，仔细想想，我们有哪一餐不喝酒么？就算我们吃饭时没有喝，晚饭后也总是要去小酒馆里灌上一两杯啤酒的。况且，我听说这里的酒都是出自波尔多的，值得试试。”Solo瞥了一眼自己的伴侣，“另外，这家餐厅的冰淇淋很棒。”

Illya盯了Solo两秒：“真的？”

“真的。”

他把菜单合起来放到一边，试图掩饰自己语气里的心满意足：“好，那我们就在这里吃吧。”

十几分钟后，老板娘捧上来一盘接一盘的食物。相比其他地区的法国人，布列塔尼人更加粗放，因为有全世界闻名的海鲜，他们的烹饪手法极其简单，也不那么注重情调，反而更在乎是否保留了食物的鲜味。鱼肉被简单白灼后浇上白酱、灰虾过油加入白芦笋、生蚝还是鲜活的，滴上柠檬汁就可吞下、牛排也美味多汁，再配上煮蘑菇和琵琶虾……而餐后的甜点更是让Illya睁大了眼，他满足地吃着看起来普通却意外美味的奶酪冰淇淋，以及加入脆焦糖和栗子奶油的法式泡芙，完全没有了之前的阴沉脸色，加上喝过几杯酒，他的颧骨浮现出一丝暖调色彩来。

“消气了么？”Solo问。

“嗯哼。”Illya答。

离开时，Solo留下丰厚的小费，这让胖乎乎的老板娘笑得格外灿烂，在他们两个的侧脸都贴面留下一个吻。

他们又恢复懒懒散散的度假生活。Solo租了一条游艇和Illya一起出海，他们站在船头跳水，比谁的水花更大，Solo总是赢的那一个，因为——“你太胖了”。当地人告诉他们如果运气好能看到海豚，可他们连续两天出海，却什么也没看到，只有Illya在凌晨时，借着月光看见远处的海面跃过一群动物，它们光滑的背脊闪闪发亮，然而还没等他的脑子清醒，那群动物便一闪而过、消失在海平线上，而Illya迷迷糊糊地回到床上，直到再一次睡醒后才隐约想起自己似乎看见了海豚。Solo尝试钓鱼，但总是钓到龙虾或螃蟹，Illya倒是钓起过一两条鱼，这让他开始嘲笑Solo和他钓到的东西一样皮厚。

“这肯定是因为饵不对。”他换了饵食重新尝试，结果还是一条鱼也没钓到。“那肯定是位置不对。”他换到Illya之前钓到鱼的地方，更糟糕了，一个上午只钓到四五只小虾，最后他只好放弃钓鱼，决定找点其他的乐子。他把Illya骗到船舷将他推下水，自己也跳下去，Illya气得发抖，但Solo吻他一下、两下、三下，他一开始还用牙去反击，到后面干脆揪着Solo的头发自己把舌头伸到他嘴里。

在船上做爱有一个好处，摇晃的床和吱吱呀呀的声音不会让人觉得尴尬，因为船只本身就带着这样的声响，而且被海浪推搡得一摇一晃的船会加剧进出的快感，他们亲身体验了这点。俄国人总是叱责美国人不知羞耻，但实际上他自己的欲望一点也不被Solo弱，而且还十分霸道，他喜欢把Solo推到床上，坚持要自己来动。Solo乐于看俄国人自己摇着腰一上一下，于是便由着他来，而等到俄国人因为Solo的消极行动无法得到高潮，他会咬紧腮帮、绞紧后穴、满脸潮红，然后他会威胁Solo如果再不让他舒坦就拧断他的老二，如果再耐心一些，加上适当的挑逗，就能看见俄国人紧蹙着眉、喘息不止，这时候再把他逼紧一些、更紧一些，直到他的眼泪把那双蓝眼睛濡湿成一团雾，再将他狠狠压在自己的勃起上、再粗野地往上冲刺，他会双腿颤抖、揽着身下的人扬起脖颈祈求更多的快感……而这是Solo的最爱。

他们开车到岛的内陆去，和海岸的壮阔大气不同，内陆是一片田园风光。田野里看不见农夫，只有比人还高的圆形麦垛，他们穿过成群的牛羊和开着黄花的原野，在某个前不着村后不着店的地方遭遇暴雨，进也不是退也不是，只好躲在某个草棚下面。岛上的天气多变，因此暴雨很快过去，他们又继续上路。

Illya负责开车的时候，Solo坐在后座给窗外的风景拍照，或者给Illya拍照。Illya讨厌镜头，想要拍到他只能靠偷拍，就算如此，如果被发现还是会被逼着删照片，如此攻防战一周下来，Solo积累了丰富的偷拍经验，如果碰到哪一张特别好看，他会直接发给Faina，然后Faina会喜滋滋地告诉自己的儿子：“看，Solo把你拍得多好看。”这下Illya再咬牙切齿深恶痛疾，也只能默许Solo的偷拍，到假期结束时Solo攒下大量照片，却后知后觉地发现照片里几乎没有自己。

趁着假期的最后几天，Solo拉着Illya到海岛周边的古城转转。仿佛为了印证布列塔尼人的粗心大意，这里的好几座古城都曾经遭遇过大火，原因都是一个布列塔尼人不小心将蜡烛或炉火溅到木墙上，其中圣马洛在大火后房子都改用石材建造，这反而让这座航海之城多了几分冷硬和坚韧的气质，就像曾在这里出没的航海家与海盗一样。

回纽约前一天，因为Solo的坚持，Illya陪着他去了一趟吉维尼看莫奈故居。Solo对这栋花园羡慕得不得了，Illya觉得他苦着脸的样子实在好笑，就从纪念品商店里给他买了一个微缩模型。“现在你也有一个莫奈花园了。”他说。Solo捧着这个缩小版的莫奈花园，觉得手里沉甸甸的，像捧着一颗王权宝球，接着他在Illya脸上亲了一下。

“我已经有一个Illya Kuryakin了，莫奈花园算什么呢。”

“油嘴滑舌的美国佬。”

“感谢你如此嫌弃油嘴滑舌的罪人还愿意成为我的丈夫。”

“闭上嘴吧。”

“凭什么？”

“就凭我准备吻你了。”

“遵命，长官。”

他得到了一个吻作为保持缄默的回报。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，我是Aka。
> 
> 写KIT之前一直觉得自己不会写日常向，但是掉进美苏坑以后，发现这两个人的斗嘴日常太可爱了，而且写得多了之后这两个人在我心目中的形象变得更丰满，也越写越喜欢他们。但是同时也深刻地认识到自己的笔力不足，说到底这篇故事只是个傻白甜，能得到这么多人的喜欢也很惊讶，还有很多想写的没有写出来，也没有什么深刻内涵，只希望大家不要被腻到。
> 
> 接下来说点闲话（一直在说不是么）。
> 
> KIT虽然是现代AU，但两个人的职业设定变了很多次，尤其是Illya。因为我是个文科生，对理工科职业实在不了解，所以Illya的职业特别多BUG，每次写都很心虚。Solo的职业就很有趣，他的个人设定其实有些梦幻（Solo工作的拍卖行原形是佳士得，但是“离职潮”是苏富比的真实屁事），这个年纪能当到高级鉴定师的人其实很少，加上我对艺术市场也不太了解，虽然查了很多资料，但下笔后还是有很多懵逼的地方（例如一个夜拍主管到底干点啥）。不过看多了苏富比和佳士得的屁事，就会发现艺术市场真是虚无啊，为了卖画真是不容易，每次看都有种“你们要出卖灵魂么”的感觉。但还是觉得拍卖师真是太适合Solo了，风度翩翩、游刃有余地操控全场，下面的女士看着他的眼睛就会晕乎乎地拍下东西了^^
> 
> 对艺术感兴趣想要看科普的小伙伴们，推荐“美的历程”这个APP，做得超精致。特别喜欢看里面的绘画技法演示，有种做化学实验的快感（咦
> 
> 最后，希望大家喜欢这篇文，希望大家继续喜欢这个cp，谢谢！


End file.
